


Prophecy

by LadyRin18825



Series: Rin and Sesshoumaru [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRin18825/pseuds/LadyRin18825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is more to this chapter but I will not post until I get at least one review I would be very happy if I got one.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Snow fall of new beginings

It’s been a cold winter’s night when Rin was going into labor with their next child, the princess they would secretly hide and protect as much as they could. It’s been a couple of years since they had Haruki and everyone believed that he was General Tadashi’s new adopted son, secretly it saddened them to see their son who had no idea who they were. They saw him grow up so quickly he was now two years and looked and acted six, he was so mature. The other couple in the palace had already had their hands full with Shikon and with their soon to be born Kimi. Hoshi and Ichiro were now five and looked like they were eight now they still looked the exact same though, but are finally acting a little more proper. Also Inu no Taisho and Kasumi have been traveling and just spending some time alone every once in a while, during Rin’s latest pregnancy it was only know by General Tadashi, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin that it would be a girl and that she would have golden eyes; the silvery white hair that usually males only have. Also over the years Rin and Kagome have written their other family in the modern era fewer and fewer until none at all. It’s been over a year and a half since she last talked to her family by letter and her, Sesshomaru and General Tadashi have to watch what they say. Now about Haruki so they don’t give anyone a reason to suspect anything, although some look at him all they know he is a rare mystery he looks like lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. Yet he was claimed to be an orphan found in the woods, they said monks killed his parents and the general got there just in time.

XX Rin’s labor XX

This time Sesshomaru was welcomed into the room . . . after all the same doctors and nurses tended to her from last time; they all knew what was going to happened and allowed their lord to be their with his lady. They all understood last time she was frightened and now they know that she will have to go through that again .. . but this time keep the child, so he went in even though it was against tradition.

At the time the only ones at the palace were Inuyasha, Kagome, Hoshi, Ichiro, Kimi and Shikon. While Rin was in labor Sesshomaru sensed happiness and fear, they both knew that they needed their daughter to be very protected. Rin and Sesshomaru decided that General Tadashi and Haruki where to guard her when she was older and more of a handful.

Sesshomaru felt his clawed hand being squeezed so much in fact that Rin’s claws drew a little blood, he smirked “Why cause me pain?”

Rin pushed and between her contractions she glared at him “Remember you did this to me, so you should take part in the pain too!”

He couldn’t help but to smirk a little “I can’t remember you objecting in being my partner in our daughter’s conception.”

Rin smiles thinking back on that night it was a fall evening and was perfect the weather was calm but cloudy and It was just a light sprinkle making everything smell fresh and sweet. She was in heat that night as well, General Tadashi and Haruki took everyone to Chiyo to hang out and observes how peasants live. He was helping Jaken teach them of the world outside of the palace. Hoshi had a really sharp nose and could smell the tiniest hint of her parents blood in Haruki, but soon ignored it everyone gave him cruel nicknames “Mystery Child”; “ the Strange one” and the worst “Useless Orphan.”

Rin was in the middle of a big push when Sesshomaru held her hand more dear and then. The doctor held the quit princess in her hands and when to clean her off.

Cho smiled handing her to her new mother in a soft pink blanket “so what are you going to name our new princess of the palace . . . the princess from the prophecy.”

Sesshomaru smiled with pride in his new and beautiful daughter ‘ Mate why not name her Mizuki; it’s the opposite of Haruki, they are destined to save the empire and fall in love . . . yet they are nearly complete opposites. Haruki means shining sun which is bold and a strong name, while Mizuki means beautiful moon which is a graceful and delicate name . . . both perfect for our prince and princess.’

Rin smiles tears in her eyes looking at their new daughter ‘They. . . I’m sure will love one another just like we do . . . we were and sometimes still are compete opposites, but we balance each other out real perfectly.’

The doctors and nurse just stood there watching their lord and lady staring at each other than at their daughter and the whole time the lady had tears in her eyes, until the Lord Sesshomaru wiped them away and then gave her a nice,sweet, and long passionate kiss. Cho and her nurses had no idea what to do they never . . . well hardly any staff has seen him and the lady so passionately, they usually did things like this when no one was around; they all looked surprised. Just then to break the silence Mizuki smiled with her eyes like Sesshomaru and then giggled quietly.

Sesshomaru smiled and rubbed her cheek ‘Last time we weren’t able to take care of our last child or be there as his parents, but as his Lord and Lady instead . . . this time we can be parents with our first child from being mated together at the palace.’

Rin smiled looking at her new family member, “My Lord she looks so much like you.”

He kissed her forehead and then his daughter “She only has my features but looks just as beautiful as you, my mate.”

Rin and Sesshomaru stayed for about three hours for her to heal and get plenty of rest, she loved healing quickly from being a demon. When they finally got up they got up to go and greet the other family members in the hallway, Rin took a long look at her daughter . . . her slivery white hair; golden eyes; short fangs; small claws; pale skin with bright markings, the crescent moon had a slight shimmer to it and her stripes on her cheek and eyelids were a beautiful shade of maroon.

XX five years later XX

Rin and Sesshomaru looked over Mizuki all they could she was usually with someone all the times; she usually was with one of her parents. Mizuki looked about ten years old now, since demon children grew faster than human children. They told her she would become the Lady of the palace one day, Hoshi and Ichiro honestly didn’t take interest they thought it would be too hard. Mizuki on the other hand decided to read over everything she could and she didn’t show much emotion either. She is the strongest one and the most loved child for she has pride, some excitement and playing it cool. She was often being taught separately from her other siblings and two cousins, her mother knew she needs to learn things different things sometimes or more advanced things, like to survive in the modern era and feudal era topics like politics, math, a ladies duties and so on when she got older she would take on more. She hardly played with the other children they just got her into trouble anyways. Hoshi and Mizuki wore the beautiful kimonos and their furs proudly while they each preferred a different color, Hoshi liked light blues while her sister loved whites and pinks it was closest to red. Ichiro wore white kimonos with armor and fur like his father and wore any color; while his secret brother wore dark blues and his adopted father got him a black fur like his, telling people they were amazingly trusted by the Lord and Lady. Their cousins Shikon wore a light green while his sister Kimi wore red. Now they were growing up so fast Mizuki was ten; Kimi nine; Ichiro and Hoshi now sixteen and Haruki was twelve and lastly Shikon was thirteen.

XX the children in the palace XX

Hoshi and Ichrio were young adults now and for that reason they hardly played anymore. Hoshi, Kimi and Mizuki were raised as ladies, although they all fought really good they enjoyed sitting on a bench and what Ichiro and Shikon fighting and bickering, they knew it was most unladylike to join in on the fight.

Mizuki suddenly gets up and goes to tend to the flowers, her parents went to a political get together in the south while she was left here to keep everyone in line, Jaken begged to go with them. Sine the palace princes, Shikon and Ichiro bully him a lot.

Kimi smiles looking at Mizuki “Hey Mizuki, why aren’t you stopping them? Isn’t it your job to make everyone stay in line and behave?”

She looks at Hoshi and Kimi “I know my duties thank you Kimi. I however simply have no desire to, they amuse me a bit when they are like this.”

Hoshi smiles and gets up “Why don’t we tend to mother’s garden while she is away?”

Ichiro and Shikon soon begin to exchange fists and kicks hurting each other; Mizuki and the girls tend to the garden. Mizuki sighs and walks up to Ichiro and Shikon “Please stop, you’re both becoming tiresome.”

They glare at her, Ichiro sighs his little sister can annoy him so easily at times “You are the younger than everyone here, except for Kimi and yet they put you in charge; why?”

She looks off to the sky and then closes her eyes with the gentle breeze greeting her “The reason is beyond me, probably because I’m the most responsible one here and it might be training me for when I become the lady of the clan someday.”

Shikon smirks and turns his back “ I don’t need a little know it all brat telling me what to do.” Kimi glares at him “Be nicer she is family after all, and I think you are right Mizuki.”

Hoshi sighs and punches her brother Ichiro lightly on his shoulder blade“ This is so boring, please let’s do something more entertaining.”

Mizuki looks at the little group in front of her, and with her monotone voice asked “Like what?”

Kimi smiles thinking of what she thinks they are probably wanting to do “I know how about we play ball?”

Hoshi and Mizuki look at each other like she is crazy, Mizuki turns and walks off with her big sister “We ladies shouldn’t waste time with that.”

Kimi likes to stay back into the good old days when they were young children, back then they didn’t care they played any game with no thought about it. Back then the girls and boys all played together, but now that all changed they hung out separately the girls together and the boys together. They began to have different views on things the boys grew rougher with age and the girls grew more beautiful and liked things like not getting dirty, and liked to do make up; hair; fashion ideas with each other. All the boys did were wrestle; fight and sometimes womanized now and again.


	2. girls day out

The next morning Mizuki woke up early to go spend time with Hoshi and Kimi, they had all made plans to spend the day together and wanted to leave the palace for a few hours. Mizuki was older to where she was allowed to leave the palace as long as she had two guards accompanying her, she always wondered why she got special protection when she was a decent fighter and when no one else had to have guards with them. She sent one of her servants to go tell Kimi and Hoshi that they were going to go shopping at Chiyo. Besides to her a princess who is overly protected in nearly every way palace life could get boring at times, and she enjoyed leaving that life for just a few hours even if it was to go to a small village filled with disgusting mortals.

Kimi immediately went to put on her kimono since they were still so young they only had one layer kimonos well except for the twins who were teenagers, and in feudal era that means you’re and adult. Kimi’s kimono was actually a priestess kimono it was made from some of the finest silks; she was a demon with no demon powers, she was a strong priestess for being so young and for being a full demon. So her parents had a silk priestess kimono made for her; that way it shows she is a priestess, but to show her demon heritage they made it from fine silk. She looked human other than her tiny fangs, short claws, her single maroon jagged stripes on her cheeks, and her black puppy dog ears and her demonic beauty and aura.

Hoshi was a woman now and in charge of looking after Kimi and Mizuki, even though Mizuki is more mature. Hoshi was putting on one of her favorite kimono’s it was all red, and had a few flowers on it and her hair in a long mid-thigh length pony tail with a red ribbon. She was beautiful like her mother, with long dark brown hair to her mid- thigh; her purple crescent moon on her forehead while she had two maroon stripes on her cheeks and; long fangs and claws; her white fur over her single shoulder and her golden eyes .

Mizuki was still young so she didn’t wear anything to fancy; but was still so beautiful just wearing a light pink kimono with a yellow belt and her fur over both shoulder and on her forearms, like how her grandmother wore it. They were going shopping to get some make-up and other girly things; they might have some tea as well. Soon she went off to her father’s study where she knew both of her parents would be she needed to ask if she could go and which guards she should take.

XX Sesshomaru’s Office XX

 

Mizuki walked and then before she knew it she approached the door and knocked three times, she then heard her father’s kind voice “Enter.” She thought to herself ‘He knows it’s me, or one of his other pack members he would of used a strict voice.’

She came in with a slight smile when she saw her mother, she walked up and gave them both a hug “Hello mother . . . hello father.”

Sesshomaru slightly smiled why was it he only sees her express herself when she is with her closest family members, like her parents and sister mostly. He looked down at her daughter who was short about as tall as his hip, “What is it Mizuki?”

She smiled looking at her parents “I was thinking to ask you if I, Hoshi and Kimi could go to Chiyo if some guards came with.”

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who seem to be deep in thought, Rin looked at him with kind eyes and sent him a thought ‘Let her go and she wants to go even with our request she be with guards. Hoshi will watch over her as well and if you wish I can make them appear human so no one will trouble them.’

He sighed and then turned his attention to Mizuki “I will let you go take caution thou and your mother will make you all appear human that way you will be safe, you will still have your demon abilities thou.”

Mizuki smiled and bowed “Thank you, I will go and get Kimi and Hoshi and return shortly for mother to change our looks.”

Rin smiled and hugged her daughter “Thank you for agreeing to our terms, even if you do not like them.”

Mizuki smiled and hugged her mother back “I know you both are just trying to protect me, since I’m the youngest and the main heir.”

Sesshomaru and Rin smiled thinking ‘We are doing it for more reasons then you know or can imagine.’

Mizuki left shortly after that and came back with Kimi and Hoshi to find her father already picked out the guards.

She knew these guards they might as well be her personal guards they always watched her “Hello Aoi and Ryuu.”

They bowed and said hello back, Mizuki began not to show her emotion knowing they were there to watch, she always liked to keep people thinking she was a mystery she loved surprising people by how she looks and acts. Her mother just smiled looking at her she thought it was funny, she acted like her mother and yet like her father as well. Hoshi only acts like her mother she can’t be mysterious with things she says or does like her father can or be very calm at times, but Ichiro acts just like his father.

Sadly they don’t know about Haruki he was taken away by General Tadashi to have special training after all they are preparing him and Mizuki secretly to take over when they want and are ready. Mizuki and him are learning important skills, he is learning how to fight, how to be noble; how to survive in hiding if needed, hide his feelings so his enemy can’t take advantage of him easily; and what is and isn’t right. Mizuki was learning about politics and how to speak English; math; reading and writing; logically answer difficult situations; about what the lady will have to do, like having and raising pups and other important tasks.

Rin walked over to Hoshi and touched her markings; her hair; claws; and fangs; her eyelids while she sang a little song she had sung long ago, at the feast they had in the modern world so many years ago.

Your demon features and marks 

Make mortals call your heart evil and dark

So let’s hide them away

So for the today you’re mortal

But a demon once its night

So come on hide them 

So for the day you don’t scare people away…

She soon did the same thing to Kimi and Mizuki then to the guards, she looked at her daughters furs and touched them they disappeared from sight “Don’t worry they are still their but no one can see them . . .” Rin was happy thinking her daughters and niece will be safe now, it made her wonder why the two of their most trusted guards weren’t given furs. Then she remembered only the general had one, since they trusted him the most.

They all left and Rin couldn’t help but think she hasn’t seen Haruki since Mizuki was born, but she knew it was better this way. They weren’t ready to meet yet, another few years and his training will be completed enough to where he could protect her then he would be her guard.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded looking at her ‘Don’t worry I’m sure he is fine.’ He then walked up and gave her a kiss on her lips and caresses her hair doing so, then picked her up and went off to their room for some privacy.

XX Chiyo XX

Mizuki was walking beside Hoshi with Kimi on her other side and her guards behind them all by a six feet , that way they could talk in privacy if they wanted. Mizuki looked over at Kimi “You don’t look too different, and I like your priestess kimono.”

Kimi’s eyes light up “You do?” She then began to lightly skip she acted more mortal than demon at times the only one who acted like a demon was Mizuki.

Hoshi smiled at Kimi “It really looks good on you; are you wearing that from now on, like how I’m wearing this from now on.”

Kimi nodded and looked a Mizuki “Hey are you wearing that from now on?”

Mizuki looked at her without the slightest bit of expression “No.”

Hoshi looks at her little sister “She will wear a beautiful three layer kimono when she is older, after all the heir inheriting the family empire has to look the best.”

Mizuki looks at her sister “But you’re so beautiful.”

Hoshi smiled and in a high cheerful voice “Thank you!”

Kimi smiled “So Mizuki . . .”

She turns her head to looks straight ahead “Yes . . .”

Kimi continued with what she was thinking “So are you excited to inherit the empire?”

Hoshi listened she was wondering the same thing ‘is this really what she wanted?’

Mizuki looked at them with a emotionless expression “Honestly I have no real opinion on the matter, right now it’s just that I know I must so why should I have any doubts about it.”

Kimi smiled skipping along “Well because Hoshi or Ichiro could run it.”

Hoshi was about to speak then cut off with her sister’s monotone voice and expression less face “I doubt they would be able to handle it.”

Hoshi put her hands on her hips glaring at her sister and yelled “What makes you think that!?!”

Mizuki stops and shoots a scary glare that she learnt from her father “Simply because you act like a mortal, yelling and hardly being calm at times.”

Kimi stopped and stared with her hands over her mouth in surprise, while the guards just stared.

Hoshi glared her glare looked like the glare from a angry brat, while yelling “At least I show my emotions!”

Mizuki continued to walk “That’s not always a good thing people and your enemies can easily take advantage of something so trivial as emotions, and Ichiro doesn’t really wish to run the empire he talks of travel when he is older and able.”

Hoshi looked down and began to walk by her sisters side with Kimi on her sisters other side, Hoshi felt bad and put her arm over her sister’s shoulders “Well you do have a point, I do act as mortal at times; you act like a demon all the time so it would be best and I guess that’s why father and mother chose you as the main heir well heiress.”

Mizuki looked at her sister and gave a smile from her cold dark brown eyes “I understand as well, and can you move your arm now?”

Hoshi moved her arm “Sure . . . Aoi and Ryuu.”

They ran to her side and in unison bowed and said “Yes Princess Hoshi?”

She smiled she thought people bowing to her was funny “I was wondering they only let people they think aren’t a threat in and so will they let us and Kimi in? After all they don’t like monks or priestesses anymore since they attacked our family last time I came here.”

Aoi began to walk once more this time leading the way “Not to worry princess they will, we will tell them that you are royals how traveled far and she too is a princess . . . after all she is being Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome’s daughter.”

They soon approached the gate, Kimi smiled and spun in a circle “I’m so special I’m the only priestess in the family other than my mother.”

Hoshi looked at her “Well me, Ichiro and my mother all have spiritual powers.”

Mizuki stopped at the gate and looked at her sister “Yes, but you have demonic powers too; and so they tanks your spiritual powers so they aren’t as strong as hers or her mother who was a priestess before becoming a demon . . . not to mention the reincarnation of Kikyo.”

Hoshi nodded “I suppose your right Mizuki.”

Aoi and Ryuu went to the gate and were speaking with the gate keeper.

Aoi looked coldly at the man “We are here with the females of a high class royal family, so let us in.”

The keeper looked at the priestess “Not with her she is a priestess.”

Ryuu glared at him “Yes and a princess and a young girl she can’t do much damage she is still in basic training. She won’t harm anyone she doesn’t use her powers unless she is in life threating danger, and I wouldn’t think the great and rich village of Chiyo wouldn’t endanger her life and besides we were ordered by our lord to protect the princesses.”

The Keeper looked at the man “and what is your lords name?”

Aoi looked off somewhere else “We aren’t allowed to give his name if we did the princesses could be in danger to know how wealthy and powerful he is.”

The keeper thought about it then nodded “Very well, you’re all welcomed.”

Aoi and Ryuu walked behind the princesses by two feet now to protect them, less they are away safer they are. Hoshi, Mizuki and Kimi were all the most noble and beautiful in the entire village; the gate keeper stared at them “Wow they are so beautiful even the youngest two who are still children.”

They walked to a small hut to get tea and something to eat they were all a bit hungry after their journey to Chiyo. Aoi was in charge of the money that Lord Sesshomaru gave him for the princesses shopping spree. He came back to their table with tea for everyone and some rice with egg, and vegetables in it, it was surprisingly delicious.

Hoshi eating and Kimi was having tea when a man and his son came up to Mizuki his son looked around the age of fourteen. The man looked to be very rich , him and his son both had blue eyes and light brown hair and were handsome for mortals. Mizuki wasn’t really impressed thou after all he was just a mortal; and she would definitely marry a high class demon to be the Lord of her families empire so marring a human never crossed her mind so why take any interest in humans. Her father and mother both hate humans so does everyone in her family except Kagome.

The man pushed his son who was blushing to face Mizuki, Aoi and Ryuu got up but were silenced by Mizuki when she stood up and glared for them to sit back down. They both did wondering what their princess would do, she had no expression on her face or in her voice she only had a softness in her quiet voice “You seemed to have interrupted my tea time with my family why is that?”

The man and his son bowed their heads, the man spoke first “Hello my name is Hibiki and my son’s name is Dai, and what is your name?”

She looked at them and looked amazingly noble for her being so young she looks just as noble as her mother and father “My Name Is Mizuki, so why have you interrupted my time with my sister and cousin?”

He bowed and looked at his son “We are sorry, but my son noticed you in his looking for a wife.”

Kimi began to laugh even she hated humans, soon Hoshi began to laugh while the guards just smiled wondering how their princess Mizuki was going to handle this.

Mizuki sat back down and sipped her tea for a few minutes ignoring them “Why are you still here?”

The son spoke up looking nervous and angry “Because you never gave me an answer.”

Mizuki gave him a heartless glare “I rather not marry you, and so I won’t why not try to find a desperate, pretty and stupid girl who will jump at the chance. I will not because I’m a girl who is far above you when it comes to classes and I happened to be more intelligent than you . . . besides I want to marry a smart, strong and handsome man when the time comes, sorry to be the one to tell you this you should have been told long ago that your none of those things.”

Hibiki was so angry his face turned red and his son looked at her the same way.

Kimi and Hoshi began to laugh and got up they walked out of the room to the market laughing and making fun of the poor mortal, Ryuu looked surprised “Aoi go watch the princesses and I will stay here with princess Mizuki.”

Both of their eyes widened with shock Dai, and Dai speaks first “Wow you’re a princess?”

Mizuki gets up and walks away with her guard behind her, as Dai runs after her “Wait I’m a prince!”

Ryuu knew what she would say and then decided it was no use soon as she spoke or sang those words she, him, Aoi and the princesses would all be revealed but it didn’t matter besides they loved the Inu Youkai family in the village, they protected the village and didn’t allow monks or priestess there since they fought with the royal family once and injured Lady Rin so long ago it didn’t matter if they knew the truth anymore.

Mizuki stopped and sang a beautiful song with her soft and tender voice breaking the spell.

Your demon features and marks 

Make mortals call your heart evil and dark

So let’s not hide them away

But show the mortals of today

That a demon is here to stay

So come on don’t hide them 

So for the mortals whom you might fright 

With your beautiful and deadly sight

Demon once again it’s the way we all began . . .

Mizuki had a small red demonic dust surround her and Ryuu, their claws and fangs grew, their ears turned from round to pointed. His hair stayed the same but his kimono that was pale green turned to his dark green kimono with black armor and he had three jagged blue marks on his cheek with golden eyes; Mizuki’s hair faded from dark brown to slivery white, her fur appeared around her shoulders and forearms and her shimmering purple crescent moon appears along with her two maroon marks on her cheeks and her single ones on her upper eyelids. When the dust disappeared she pulled the pink ribbon from her hair and let it go her mid back, her hair wasn’t long like her sisters since she was still so young.

Ryuu smiled and looked at her “Now why do that?”

She looked up at him with a emotionless look “Because I like my hair down, I only wore it up so I looked more mortal.”

She then turned around to face Dai and walked up to him “Yes you’re a prince . . . but I’m a Inu Youkai princess, so I’m still far above your class . . . and I nor does anyone in my family except my aunt like mortals. I just deal with your kind since I have too . . . but I would never marry nor befriend a mortal . . . Ryuu lets go.”

Ryuu waited for her to walk back to his side “Wow princess Mizuki you’re just as cold as your father.”

Dai grabbed her arm “Wait . . .” he then pulled her close and kissed her.

She just glared at him and slapped him so hard he got a bloody nose along with a red hand print on his face.

Ryuu started to laugh well more of a low toned and creepy chuckle, Mizuki slightly smiled and looked at Ryuu “Don’t chuckle until you practice more . . . its sounds creepy right now.”

She turns to face Hibiki and Dai “Trust me I don’t want a mortal in my family nor do I want to have half demon children . . . and you shouldn’t want a demoness in your family.”

Dai looked saddened “But your beautiful.”

She glares back at he and uses her fur wrapping it around him holding him in the air then slightly smiles “You forgot deadly . . .” she then drops him on his butt and leaves the room with Ryuu.

Ryuu laughed again and looked at her “Don’t you think you should be nicer after all you know later in life you will have tons of suitors visiting you most, will be demons and some mortal.”

She glares at him next “Why should I care now, love or marriage doesn’t interest me yet … neither do men, after all I’m not even the right age for marriage yet.”

He smiles and looks at her “I suppose your right princess.”

XX Shopping XX

Ryuu and Aoi look slightly annoyed just watching the princesses pick through each stand of make up; scents; and kimonos, Aoi looked at Ryuu “Don’t the princesses have enough of these things at the palace?”

Kimi is holding a purple kimono while Mizuki has make up and a few scents in a small basket with a dark pink kimono and Hoshi has some scents and blue kimono. Hoshi laughed “Aoi; Ryuu I ask you if you all got new armor and new swords would you like them?”

Aoi slightly smile “Of course but, does that mean your getting us some?”

Mizuki looked at them “Of course not, but it’s the same situation with women and kimonos, scents and make up. Even if you don’t need it you want it.”

Kimi laughs and smiles “Yeah besides shopping is fun; and helps women bond, we bond by learning about what we want and like.”

Ryuu huffs and rolls his eyes “Whatever it seems worthless.”

Hoshi walks up to him she now has dark blue eye shadow and red lip paint on; with a seductive smile “Yes, it’s nice to look beautiful. . . guys love to see a pretty women.”

Ryuu backs up and has a nervous face “Princess?”

Hoshi laughs and then walks back to Kimi and Mizuki “I was just playing, but look at your face.”

Aoi points and laughs “Each one of you princesses are fun to protect, you laugh and joke.”

Kimi looks a Mizuki and in unison ask “How are we different?”

Aoi smiles and points to each one of them, Mizuki glares “Move that finger or I’ll break it . . . its rude to point.”

Aoi laughs and moves his finger “Well Princess Mizuki is fun because she looks sweet and innocent but is kind and mean and yet still gentle too; Princess Hoshi is funny the way she acts like a mortal; And Princess Kimi is silly just like Princess Hoshi.”

Mizuki looks at Hoshi “Sister you looks so beautiful with your make up.”

Hoshi smiles and then elbows Mizuki “Thanks, but I’m not the one who got a proposal and your only ten, how does that happen?”

Kimi looks saddened “Yeah, even if It was from a mortal . . . Aoi when will our suitors come?”

Aoi smiles and then thinks “Well whenever Lord Sesshomaru tells other’s his daughters are of marrying age and when you agree to think of marriage, same goes with Kimi but with her father, Lord Inuyasha.”

Kimi laughs jumping up and down and thinks of love “I just love the idea of love so much, romance, love, a hot guy, and love!”

Hoshi smiles and then calms her by putting her hand on her shoulder “Kimi . . . It’s so far away enjoy being a child.”

Mizuki nods and begins to walk off “Shall we return, I’m bored of shopping when mortals just stare.”

They all looked around and began to laugh the women were staring with envy about their beauty; nobility; and their wealth, while the men just stared and were nearly drooling over the princesses.

They all walked off to the palace . . . the place where they call home.


	3. princess on the run

Once they finally reached the palace it happened to be time for bed, Mizuki and the others all had gotten something to eat in the forest. They didn’t really care to hunt if they needed to, they killed a boar and ate it with little pride that they were able to kill and cook it even if they are princesses who hardly ever leave the palace. Princess Mizuki, Kimi and Hoshi all decided to have a sleep over; and Kimi knows just like Hoshi does that they are never to speak if Mizuki shows her emotion they are not to tell anyone if they did that they would betray her trust.

Minutes later you could hear laughter in Princess Mizuki’s room, well the boys could and Master Jaken anyways because their rooms are all right next to each other in the same hall. Mizuki’s room was light pink and had pictures of flowers, mountains and trees , she seemed to love them since she was only ever allowed out of the palace to go to Chiyo and she didn’t do that often. The boys all woke up angry and wearing their white kimono underwear, they all opened their doors and looked at each other than the room across the hall. All of the girls rooms where on the right side of the hall and the boys rooms on the left side.

XX in the hall XX

Ichiro rubbed his eyes “Do you know why Mizuki’s room is so loud?”

Shikon glared at him “No, they better shut up thou.”

Jaken wakes and comes out with an angry face “It’s what I have feared since they were born . . . A sleep over.”

Ichiro and Shikon looked at each other with questionable looks on their face, and in unison spoke “Sleep over?”

Jaken sighs yeah “Your mothers told me it’s a tradition in the modern era for girls who are friends to all be in one room and laugh; tell jokes and do each other’s make up or tell stories and things.”

Shikon smirked and chuckled silently, Ichiro emotionlessly looked at him “What is it?”

Shikon looked at him “Well Mizuki probably is bored since she never shows her emotions to anyone its probably no fun, I doubt she is laughing or smiling.”

Jaken laughs “Yea, I bet she is looking like this,” he puts on his most serious and boring face.

Ichiro glares at him “She even acts more noble and proper than me, and she acts just like father . . . how you dare mock Lord Sesshomaru.”

Shikon slapped him “Don’t you dare insult him.”

Jaken is surprised his eyes widened when he was slapped “I’m so . . . sorry.”

He then leaves and goes back to his room, suddenly Ichiro and Shikon hear a quiet and soft laugh it wasn’t Hoshi or Kimi their laughs were so childish, this laugh sounded beautiful.

XX Mizuki’s room XX

Mizuki is covering her mouth with her kimono underwear’s sleeve, Hoshi and Kimi smile and laugh at the joke they shared. Suddenly they stop hearing her door open quickly, soon a Mizuki hears footsteps and looks like her emotionless self. Soon Ichiro and Shikon bust in and threw the door open, and are stunned when they see all the princesses with make-up and hair all done up.

Mizuki glared along with the other girls they all glared at him with a deadly stare, Shikon ran behind Ichiro who was a little surprised in his expression “What?”

Mizuki glared and stood up with everyone looking at her she then got up and used her hand to form a light purple glowing wipe “Get out!”

Ichiro glared “Were you laughing we heard a new laugh that we didn’t recognize.”

Kimi and Hoshi just sit back and watch “Mizuki make this quick, we wanna play truth or dare.”

Shikon peers out from behind his cousin Ichiro “What is Truth or Dare?”

Ichiro slightly smiled and looked at Shikon “Something the girls could never beat us at.”

Mizuki sucks her wipe back in her fingers “What do you mean? We can beat you no problem.”

Ichiro walks up to her and in her face “Wanna bet?”

Mizuki glares “Sure do.”

A few minutes later they were all sitting in a circle, and are half way into the game.

Kimi smiles looking at Mizuki “ Truth or dare?”

Mizuki sighs “Dare.”

Kimi smiles “ I dare you to scar Jaken awake.”

Mizuki slightly smiles “As you wish.”

She then walks down the hall and knock on her parents door.

XX Hallway XX

Sesshomaru appears at the door shirtless with pants on while her mother is still asleep.

He looks at her curiously “Mizuki what is it?”

Mizuki looks at her father with pleading eyes “ Might I barrow your kimono and Armor?”

He looks at her “Why?”

Mizuki smiles thinking at the thought “Well we are playing truth or dare and I’m supposed to scare Jaken, so I’m going to dress up like you father and say something like Jaken wake up now and go get some food for my daughters right now . . . or die.”

He smiles with pride in his daughter she is smart scare him and get food “Sure and play me well.”

Mizuki hugs her father and changes behind the blind in his room, “Thank you father I’ll give it back once I’m done.”

Sesshomaru smiles threw his eyes and pats his daughters head “Okay and enjoy yourself.”

XX Back playing truth or dare XX

Mizuki walks down the hall and stuns the others they all immediately bow their heads thinking it was lord Sesshomaru, soon Mizuki speaks with a soft voice “Why are you bowing I’m not Lady of the empire yet.”

Ichiro and everyone look surprised and laughing, He looks at her “Let’s see your glare.”

Mizuki does just that and then speaks in a lower monotone voice “Get up Jaken and go bring food to my daughter’s room at her order . . . if you don’t I’ll kill you.”

They all look dumbfounded and stare at her “WOW you’re just like him . . . Jaken I’m sure will also be amused at this.”

Mizuki nods and then walks into Jaken’s room, and shuts the door behind her and approaches his bed.

The others wait in the hallway to watch what Jaken does; Mizuki looks down at the loud snoring Jaken “Jaken.”

She glares at him “Jaken wake up, and take food to Mizuki’s room at my order or I’ll kill you.”

Jaken turns over still asleep “Five more minutes mother.”

Mizuki glares and slaps him and repeats herself as she does Jaken runs out of the room screaming “Yes mi lord! Yes mi lord!”

She then returned to her parent’s room and changed into her kimono underwear she left behind the blind in her parents room. She then returned to find a small buffet of food in her room she smiled threw her eyes ‘Good little Jaken.’

Next it was Hoshi’s turns she picked truth and was asked by Kimi if she had a crush on anyone, everyone waited for her answer all eagerly waiting.

Hoshi shrugged her shoulders she wasn’t really sure herself “I dunno maybe.”

Next it was Shikon’s turn and he was dared to have makeup on him and his hair done up, Mizuki and Kimi made him look so beautiful.

Ichiro busted up laughing and making fun of him for a few more turns. Ichiro smiles when Mizuki choose dare again.

Mizuki glares at him “Are you going to tell me what you want me to do?”

Ichiro smiles and get up taking her in the hall “Fine, knock on that door its general Tadashi’s and then run away.”

Kimi smiles and laughs “She won’t run it isn’t the noble thing to do.”

Mizuki nods and then goes to the door he pointed at and knocks three times.

When she turns to walk away, a strong young man appears in the door way almost instantly “Yes, what is it?”

She stared at him for a while he was …

Mizuki stopped and looked at the young man “Um… I was looking for General Tadashi’s room.”

The young man points to a room two doors down “Why are you wanting him and who are you?”

Mizuki sighs and turns to see Ichiro behind her she glares and him and uses her purple poison wipe to wipe his face “You’re so troublesome Ichiro, next time get the right room.”

Mizuki bows her head slightly “Forgive me for his mistake, what’s your name so I can thank you properly.”

Kimi smiles with Hoshi and Shikon with makeup and hair all done up, Kimi smiled “Mizuki your so nice even when you try not to show it.”

Mizuki glares at her “I suppose that’s only because it’s a weakness to show it, so what is your name?”

The young man is stunned; he has dark brown hair with a black fur over his shoulder “Um . . . mine is Haruki and I never heard of you, who are you?”

Mizuki walks away and glances at him with the corner of her eye “Can’t you tell . . . I’m Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin’s youngest heiress and I will inherit the family empire when I’m older and take a mate.”

Kimi smiled and laughed “You could of took it today, remember Dai a mortal prince asked for her hand today.”

Ichiro and Shikon laugh while Haruki stares at Mizuki who glares at them both “I won’t dare mate with a worthless mortal.”

Shikon walks up to her “Why not your mother my mother and Inuyasha’s mother were all mortal.”

She slightly smiles and slaps him “Yes, ‘Were’ but think before you speak, everyone in our family besides your mother aunt Kagome hates humans . . . even my mother hates them so next time hold your tongue. Anyhow lets go back to playing our game.”

Haruki just looks emotionless ‘She is pretty, but pretty scary too. The other princesses and princes aren’t like her she seems more mature and acts like Lord Sesshomaru.’ 

Mizuki turns around “Oh and it seems you too have learned the art of not showing emotions although I got to say, you haven’t mastered it as I have.”

With that he said goodnight to the princess and princes and then went to bed, they all decided to go to sleep as well so everyone went into his or her own room and slept.

With that they began to learn lessons and train they all were amazing at their lessons and with their training it’s been two more years and everyone still has lessons except Mizuki, who has mastered it and now will soon be introduced along with her siblings at a ball to now they are able to have suitors now. General Tadashi and Haruki left right after he met Mizuki they were just resting at the palace for a day and then back to traveling.

XX Two years later XX

It was the day Mizuki got a new kimono that looked just like her father’s, but pink and it didn’t have pants in was a woman’s kimono and definitely suited her well. She also had make up on now too, she had red lips with no eye shadow since her strips over her eyes were like she already had some. She now looked like a beautiful young woman of sixteen years even thou she was only twelve. It was a nice morning calm and peaceful, the other princes and princesses were all in the garden and playing, they were still playing childish games even thou they were all acknowledged as adults now. Mizuki left her room to join them in the garden.

Ichiro looks at his younger sister Mizuki “Why don’t you play hide and go seek with us in the forest outside of the palace.”

Mizuki glares at him “I will if you all play fair and don’t snitch on me for leaving without the protection of Aoi or Ryuu.”

Kimi smiles and hugs her “Deal!”

With that they all go to the forest and they all hide although Mizuki is smart enough to hide very deep inside the forest about fifteen miles from the palace; that way she would win no one would find her, she would return in an hour or so they should all be done by then.

Mizuki sat on a fallen log in a small clearing with flower beds everywhere; she smiled and picked some then picks the flower petals one by one. She slowly began to smile, she loved time alone and from the palace it was the only time she could sing and show her real emotions.

Flowers bloom 

Flowers are captivating

By their beauty, their scent and their touch

So beautiful their scent is fresh and sweet

And their touch is so soft it’s a treat why 

Would someone ever crush them beneath their feet 

Some angry souls say they are vile and not sweet

Not a treat but a pain who would be so cruel and humane . . .

Suddenly she smelled a fire not far away and got up she didn’t want anyone to hear her voice, suddenly a disgusting demon pinned her to the ground “I’m hungry and you look so delicious and sound sweet.”

Mizuki narrows her eyes and used her now pink poisonous wipe, that once was purple to strike him in his stomach, and it killed the demon within seconds. Soon the two figures at the campfire heard the demons painful screams and ran to the clearing to see the beautiful princess Mizuki. She was wearing three layered kimono and it was a long white kimono with the same print from her father’s kimono, but instead of red it was pink and she had a belt tied just underneath her chest and it was just like her father’s belt, with a red flower in her hair and she was a pale white skinned woman with a shimmering crescent moon and maroon stripes on her cheeks and upper eyelids. She also had golden eyes and red lips and smelled like the scent of flowers and her fur over her shoulders and forearms with small sandals on her feet with white socks as well, while her hair blew in the wind as it brushed against the back of her knees.

She narrowed her eyes it was General Tadashi and that boy what was his name . . . ‘Haruki, Great they are going to tell my father for sure.’

Suddenly she glared a threating glare at them then before any of them could speak more demons that were vile, ugly, they were disgusting to even look at. She narrowed her eyes as some surrounded each of them, General Tadashi looked at the princess “Don’t worry we will save you.”

Mizuki slightly smiles “General Tadashi I do not need your assistance,” she then used her wipe and began a deadly ballet gracefully jumping, spinning and running to kill all who surrounded her with ease. General Tadashi and Haruki used their swords killing them all, but one far more powerful than the others cut Mizuki’s cheek and paralyzed her. She began to fall however Haruki ran and caught her then General Tadashi killed the being that paralyzed her. She looked at him with anger how dare he touch her why not let her fall. 

General Tadashi looked at her “We are far from the palace and she is hurt we must camp until she is able to move and is willing to go back, princess Mizuki here is so powerful no one can make her do something she doesn’t want to with the secret power of a strong priestess like Kikyo mixed with the strong demonic power like her grandfather.”

Haruki looked at the princess who was tired from being paralyzed and fell asleep in his arms while he carried her back to camp, General Tadashi was thinking ‘Their lives are now intertwined. We should now stay at the palace with the princess ,so they might begin to take an interest in one another if they did that then It’ll be easier for them to seal the prophecy; that shouldn’t be hard after all they’re so alike they have high pride and never show emotions they should just get along fine.’

They soon are at camp and preparing food and soon her face is able to move, but not her body, she awoke at night to see them eating; she narrowed her eyes at them “General Tadashi why can’t I move?”

He smiles at her threating look and tone “You are so much like your father.”

Haruki looks confused “princess Mizuki?”

She glares at him “What.”

Haruki looks at her beauty “Were you not the child I saw long ago?”

She huff and look off “I don’t know what you speak of I have never seen you before.”

He narrows his eyes “You are, but you look more grown up then last time.”

Tadashi leaves he know they need to be alone to bond or whatever Just then Haruki gets up and looks at his father “Where are you going.”

He looks back and then walked off “No need to worry,” with that he disappeared.

Haruki looked back at her and grabbed a bowl with rice and pork, and then put her head on his lap to rest. He looks down to see she is still glaring “What is wrong Mizuki?”

She looks even more evil glaring at him “Address me as princess you do not know me enough, not to use it and why are you caring for me? if you don’t know not me at all?”

He looks emotionless and slightly smiles “I thought you were rumored to not show emotions and now you show your anger.”

She huffs and looks off “If I could I would get up and leave . . . but not return to the palace of course.”

His looks softens as her does “You need to eat or your health will fall.”

She sighs and tries to nod “Fine I will eat,” with that he slowly lifts her head slightly and feeds her slowly and gently. She looks at him and analyzes him as he does this he is what she hoped to find in a mate, he is under her when it comes to classes, so they cannot besides her father told her he knew the one she would marry and he would tell her when she was ready to know. She ate and chewed staring at him and then blushed slightly when she looked back in her eyes, she looked away thinking ‘He is kind; strong; brave; and shows no emotion and seems noble . . . why can’t I find a lord like him.’

Soon she fell asleep in his lap and looked so at peace he stared down at her ‘She is very beautiful and why did she blush when I looked at her . . . does she like me or something? She is beautiful but I couldn’t mate with a spoiled rotten and cruel princess such as her.’

She woke in her room and was in her underwear ’why?’ and had a head ache; she got up and wobbled to her door and looked around and then went back into her room “How did I get back here?”

Haruki appears from a corner in her room, she had failed to notice him, how could she not notice him he picked her put and put her back into her bed “You need your rest, and I’m you new body guard and know I go where ever you go.”

She glares at him and gets back out of bed “Let me do as I wish,” he holds her down and glares back “No you must get your rest.”

She spits in his face “Let me go, I said now!”

He glares at her and wipes her spit from his face “No and I said rest!”

She narrowed her eyes and was kicking and squirming ‘I hate being told what I must do!’ “Oh and how am I supposed to rest when I’m being forcibly held down against my will.”

He lets her up and stand up then goes off into the corner where he was “I will not let you leave this room your father and mother are angry that you disobeyed them, they told me not to let you leave this room and besides you can hardly walk.”

She gets up and then grabs her head, her head was aching and it hurt so much, she fell to her knees and then Haruki caught her head before it hit the ground. He sighed looking at the princess in his arms ‘My this princess has proven to be quite a handful, she’ll be most troublesome to protect.’

He looked at her she passed out he told a servant go to doctor Cho and get an antidote, she comes with the antidote and then cares for the princess while she is unconscious.

He gets up and looks to see the princess had a fever but it was going down thanks to the medicine, the servant brushes her hair and cleaned her face and put a vase of flowers on her nightstand by her bed. He looked at her and she smiled back and talked kindly to him “Just hide somewhere in her room if you do then she won’t be so angry and will calm down when she wakes.”

He bows to her and then hides in a bathroom and opens the door just a crack to still be able to see her

. . . to do his job and protect her.

She got up and looked around to see if he was anywhere around he wasn’t so she went behind the blind in her room and put on her kimono that was like her father’s, then brushed her hair and looked at the flowers and put one in her hair.

She also went to her balcony and smiled as the breeze blew through her hair, she soon went to her bed and began to read a manga from her mother’s time it was called Vampire Knight. She was unaware that she was being watched by Haruki, she smiled and while she was reading and laughed slightly with a kind and soft laugh, she then was blushing “Zero stop trying to make Yuki love you she loves Lord Kaname.” She glares and puts it away in her bookshelf and then smiles and lays on her bed “True love seems nice . . . too bad I don’t have a choice in a mate.”

She picked up the flowers and picked off each petal while she sang a soft song it made her feel relaxed when she sang, it was tough hiding her feelings all the time so she often let them out in her room.

I show no emotion with the slightest annotation

In my speech, or on my face

I only have this place 

Where I can be weaker myself

I must be my stronger self among others

That includes my Brother, grandfather ,grandmother and all others

Except my mother and . . . Suddenly Haruki moved and made a slight sound.

Mizuki glared and burned with rage her eyes turned red and her markings on her cheeks turned Jagged as her hair flowed, “Who is it come out or I will end you without the slightest thought otherwise.”

Haruki slightly smiled and came out with his hands up “Sorry I thought you would want a little privacy.”

She glared and blushed when she returned to normal “How dare you,” she put her claws against his throat “If you ever speak of what I have done here I shall kill you and whoever you tell will pay a similar if not more painful expense.”

He couldn’t help but smile “Alright and now if I do you can tell them I smiled,” she sighed and glared then went to her door and tries to open the door before he blocks her.

She sighs “Can’t I at least rest in the garden surrounded by flowers and the peaceful wind?”

He shakes his head “You would have had flowers here if you didn’t destroy them, and sing.”

She glared and sat on her bed “Why do you speak of it, you said you wouldn’t.”

He glared back her silent anger growing “You’re right and by the way try not to show emotion even when your alone.”

She was angry and looked off not paying any attention to him “Fine, just leave.”

He knew if he didn’t make her calm then being her guard was going to be even more troublesome, “You know I can’t do that but if you wish I will go to the garden with you.”

She sighed and got up to stand next to him “Fine its better than being cooped up here anyways.”

He then escorted her down to the gardens and they passed by some servants who were gossiping about how she ran away and got lost. She just brushed off their stupid comments. He looked at her while they walked she looked and acted so noble, he was oddly surprised how she could change so quickly.


	4. A new prince

A few months pass and Mizuki has hardly warmed up to Haruki and still was angry at him for knowing she is no longer a mystery, or far as she can see. ‘In what ways am I still mysterious he has seen me with emotions, laughing like a little girl, smiling, and getting angry and why can he make me show emotions; how and why does he make me forget to be emotionless? It irritates me that I don’t know and I don’t know if he thinks I’m still so troublesome. Wait why should I care and I shouldn’t after all he is beneath me.’ Mizuki sighs as she sets low in the warm bath allowing her eyes to be only slightly above the water.

She hears a knock on her bathroom door; she glares knowing who is behind the door, ‘Is he really worried that I’m taking my time?’ and sighs again “Yes?”

Haruki talks from the other side of the door, as he looks off “Um you have been in there for about fifteen minutes now, you have to start you new lessons today and if you don’t hurry you’ll be late.”

Mizuki huffs and grabs a towel putting it around her torso and then another one using to put up her white hair. She then grabs the underwear for her kimono, putting it on and then puts her hair in a ponytail until it dries. She then comes out, her face has had no expression on it since the day he saw her smile and had many expressions.

He looks at her and watches her put on her other two layers that go over the one she is already wearing, he huffs and leans against the wall as she puts on her perfume and make-up. Secretly there was just something about her that was different even thou she was the second youngest she acts the most mature and there was something about her scent he loved, even without the perfume. He looked at her in mirror “Hey you are ready now, right?”

She stands up and doesn’t look at him “Yes, are you going to be there during my lessons?” She walked out of the door first and then he followed not far behind “That is my job, is it not?”

She sighed she hated that fact she hardly had any privacy or time to herself anymore, she looked behind her “Well then why not walk up here and do your job even better, and that way if I talk to you then I don’t appear to be talking to myself.”

He then walked up to be at her side and walked nobly and obediently then looked down at her “Yeah if people saw you doing that, people might begin to wonder things.” She turned at him and had a heartless look “some already wonder things about me.”

He looked down at her and then looked back down the hall as they walked side by side, and into a small room with her grandmother it was often her teachers were actually her family members. Her grandmother walked over to her and narrowed her eyes “You’re late.”

Mizuki didn’t have a real strong bond with her grandmother the honest truth was she just never really liked children, so they weren’t around each other much. Mizuki sat down at a nearby table with Kimi and Hoshi “A thousand pardons.” Haruki stands at a nearby window and watches outside and occasionally looks at her to see if she is paying attention.

Kasumi was going over special events that the three girls would do at the ball that their fathers would throw to announce the fact that they are no longer girls, but young women now ready for mating. Kimi, Hoshi and Mizuki were drawing on their paper when they should be taking notes; Hoshi and Mizuki thought their grandmother was a bore while she gave a long lecture while Kimi just fell asleep.

Kasumi had her back to them and was looking at a picture of the first Inu Youkai royal family. She sighed “Your fathers will soon prepare a ball where they will announce to other high ranking demons that you are no longer little girls, but young women available to mate with. Male heirs will come from near and far it would benefit their families if you were to mate and join to their family. You needn’t decide who you would like as a mate at this ball you can think about it for a bit if you wish, mating is a secure bond that allows two to become one, so that you can’t ever love another while the male will be the same way. . . however they are sometimes allowed concubines if you don’t mind.”

Just then Kimi interrupted and got a glare shot her way but just ignored it “But why did you allow grandfather to have Lady Izayoi while he was with you?”

She glared angry then calmed “Good question, as you all well know I don’t essentially like pups, he wanted another son and since I told him I wouldn’t provide him another he asked for Lady Izayoi I saw no problem after all Inuyasha wouldn’t assume the throne so I was fine with it.”

She turned back to the painting and then began to speak once again “Anyways you will all have to do a series of events such as presenting a painting that will show you have learned about nature, beauty, and patients. You will also do a little dance to show grace and lastly you will present a talent or specialty of yours that is unique.”

Kasumi looked directly at Mizuki “Oh and you will also be presented, but as you well know you will not be able to choose your own mate. Your father and mother have already picked him and will tell you later when you are ready.”

Mizuki looks off and supports her head with her hand “Of course, and if someone asks for my hand I will simply refuse if I’m correct?”

Kasumi nods and looks at the other two girls “And both of you I expect you both to wear astonishing kimonos understand you will not inherit this palace, you must mate with a proper lord and inherit another empire that deserves your overseeing. Also what do the both of you plan on wearing?”

Kimi smiles looking up “I plan on wearing a red kimono with a white layer over it and a red belt at the waist over them both, the white layer on top will have red roses all over it and my hair in a is in a high pony tail and it goes to the middle of my back.”

Kasumi nods with approval and then looks over at Hoshi, and she thinks then speaks “I will wear a light blue kimono with sliver white butterflies on it and a yellow belt over it, with two under layers beneath it a yellow one and a white one. I shall also have my hair in a side braid to my belly.”

They all look at Mizuki and she finally speaks “I will simply wear this but have my hair in a bun and a pink fan, I feel it would be only right to wear the kimono I have on now, I think it would show others I am the heir and also it becomes me quite well.”

Kasumi nods and then looks at Haruki “And you, I know you are to watch her; but you must watch her even more closely and always be on your toes. In the past every ball has been a complete disaster first a male tried to steal Lady Rin as his own mate and then the last ball Lady Rin, Lord Ichiro and Lord Takeo were all poisoned while Lady Hoshi was kidnapped. Also Kimi you and Hoshi will be guarded by your brothers and this ball is just as much for them as it is for you, but they needn’t show they are worthy.”

They all began to stop paying attention until she glares at them “Also your homework is paintings so choose what you want to paint now, and lay out your kimono’s and think of your dance, and the ball will be tomorrow morning to tomorrow night that way you can learn about the many lords and ladies. Even perhaps spend moments with them so see if you would like to consider them as a mate.” She then gets up and leaves the room without another word.

Kimi stands up and looks at the other two heiresses “What are you going to paint?”

Hoshi smiles and then begins to think then looks where Mizuki was sitting only to notice her and Haruki already left, “Huh?”

XX Garden XX

She has her guard at her side and doesn’t say a single word while Haruki just enjoys the outside “So what is it you plan to paint?”

Mizuki looks down at her mother’s garden and imagines her family there, she thinks of her mother and father on the bench by her grandparents while, all the children except her and Ichiro are playing with Inuyasha and Kagome ; and her and Ichiro are picking flowers and looking at their beauty.

She then looks up at him “Can you get a guard to get me some painting supplies and a chair.”

He nods and sees a servant tending to the garden “Go get Lady Mizuki painting supplies and a pillow.”

The servant nods and runs to get the supplies requested and sets them up for Mizuki.

Mizuki then sits on her pillow and paints upon the white canvas, slowly and gracefully strokes the brush up and down painting the calm and playful scenery “I’m panting my family and how I remember things, like being in the garden altogether I think is what I enjoyed mostly as a pup.”

Haruki smiles within himself she hasn’t opened up this much to him before, he was a little pleased; he began to like guarding her he like the feeling of protecting her. He sits beside her “I see . . . I enjoy it as well, I never knew my family only General Tadashi.”

She looks at her picture as she finishes her picture in no time at all, “That must be hard in some way.”

He looks off and sees Sesshomaru and Rin walking side by side to see how their daughter is doing. Rin smiles and hugs Mizuki while Sesshomaru just takes a quick glance at Haruki ‘Rin our son is guarding her well he is even wry of us.’

Rin smiles and looks at the painting “Mate you must see what Mizuki painted.”

Sesshomaru walked up right behind his daughter and slightly smiled, Haruki stood a few feet away he has never seen him show such emotion. 

Mizuki stood up gracefully and smiled back then hugged her parents and pulled back . . . “Father, Can you tell me who my soon to be mate is”

He shook his head while Rin simply smiled “Mizuki you seem so anxious to meet him.”

Mizuki looks off somewhere else “I suppose I just want to know what if he is one of the males at the ball.”

Sesshomaru pets her hair and then walks off and puts his arm around Rin’s waist “I assure you he won’t ask for anyone’s hand, and he also doesn’t know you are his fiancé.” He turns around with his hands at his side and begins to walk off.

Mizuki grabs her father’s sleeve when he turns to see her face she is angry “How is he supposed to take interest in me and not anyone else, if he doesn’t know who I am.”

Her father smiles she looked just like her mother when she was angry it was so cute “Because he was told he wouldn’t ask anyone.”

He smiles and looks at Rin and she hears his thought and smiles she then looks at her daughter “We will tell him that you are who he is destined to mate with . . . however you will have to figure out who he is yourself, you see we want you to take an interest in him first before we tell you.”

Mizuki turns around and begins to walk off with her painting “Very well.” Haruki soon follows after her and they go to her room to relax until dinner.

Rin and Sesshomaru walk off and Sesshomaru sends her a thought ‘We will bring in Haruki to my office as well as General Tadashi, so it will be easier on him when we tell him. Also why don’t I tell Aoi and Ryuu that they have to watch her that way he thinks she will be guarded.’

Rin hugs him with a little tear in her eye, ‘Finally we will be able to have our son know who we are I hope he will be able to except this.’

XX Mizuki XX

Haruki and Mizuki are in her room and each of them are doing their own thing, they have learned that they each need some time to themselves in order to get along. Haruki was sitting on her bed reading a book while she was going through and organizing her closet and make up. Soon she went to take a bath and relax some when she came out she noticed that Aoi and Ryuu were there she looked emotionless in her kimono and a towel around her hair, she liked it when she was with Haruki at least he was quite when these two would just talk and talk if they were able. She also has to make up a dance and think of a talent to show everyone. She came out and sat on her bed while Aoi was by the door and Ryuu by the window she sighed and picked up a book, “Aoi where is Haruki?”

Aoi smiled and folded his arms “Why are we not good enough?”

She looked up and said coldly “No, you both know you weren’t all that good when I was a child, do you think you can handle me now?”

Ryuu smiled and nodded “Course we can.”

She sighed and began to read again ‘There’s no way I can think with these idiots staring at me.’

XX Sesshomaru’s Office XX

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk with Rin standing right beside him and General Tadashi by the book self on Sesshomaru’s other side. Haruki was sitting in a chair in front of Sesshomaru’s desk looking calmly at all three of them, but noticed General Tadashi wasn’t looking at him. His father General Tadashi was looking off in another direction ‘Why is he avoiding to look at me? . . . Why am I here’. , Sesshomaru looked at Haruki and sighed looking with a unemotional gaze, only a select few could understand his expressionless face. The only ones who could were Lady Rin, Jaken and three of his pups, but not Haruki or the general, his gaze remained stern and yet in a way softened too as he sighed “Haruki.”

Sesshomaru thought to himself but he knew his thoughts would be instantly shared with his mate, he sighed inwardly to himself ‘I’m unsure on how he will react … will he resent us will he accept us?’ Rin smiled and held his strong clawed hand with his own delicate one, and smiled her famous smile he had grown to love ‘It’ll be fine and I’m sure he will understand our reasoning.’

Haruki sat straight up in his chair as nobly as he could, being in front of the lord and lady of his clan and who he works for ; and they are also the strongest lord and lady in all of Japan . He looked emotionless just as his father had taught him he could even recall how he worded it when, Haruki had tripped and began to cry. Tadashi looked at him at the time Haruki was about one and looked three, his father said in a stern and yet caring voice ‘Don’t show any emotion, keep in within your own thoughts… you mustn’t show weakness because enemies as well as allies can use that against you.’ Then his father smiled and lent him a hand ‘Now get up.’

Haruki looked his Lord and Lady who thought his features were remarkable, his father and mother were shocked he had aged into a handsome and promising young man . Haruki spoke in a calm and monotone voice similar to that of his father’s Sesshomaru and that of his adopted father Tadashi“Yes Lord Sesshomaru, May I ask why you have summoned me?”

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at him “You do not know of this arrangement you have with my daughter Mizuki.”

Haruki looks at Sesshomaru and listens ‘What arrangement?’ Haruki is quite intent on listening to his lord’s words, but relaxes a bit in the chair “It is my job to guard and protect her is it not?”

Rin smiled and nodded, Sesshomaru felt her hand on his shoulder and covered it with his own “Yes it is, but not as her guard originally.” He slightly smiles and looks at the slightly baffled Haruki “As her future mate.”

Haruki stands up with shock and then looks at them all “Why me, and she doesn’t even like me.”

Rin smiled and spoke “If that is or is not true I do not know, but she will soon if you give her a chance and now try out your new and secret role. Mizuki has no idea who you are to her and with that in mind it might prove a little difficult, but just try to relax around her and I am sure she will do the same.”

General Tadashi catches his attention next “This is not an option of yours, but your duty you were born into and that’s why your parents gave you to me to raise. They thought you would be safe and so far their judgment is correct.”

Haruki sits back down and looks at General Tadashi with a slightly confused voice and look upon his face, “No, they died you told me so.”

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head “No, I personally know your mother, and your father are alive and well. Also you even have grandparents, an aunt and uncle, cousins and siblings. Out of your siblings you’re the second youngest, and you are to inherit the duty of taking over your family empire with your sister. You are to be her mate, you have been decided this fate since your very birth.”

Rin smiles and nods “Yes the prophecy goes, In the Inu Youkai royal family there will be Lord and Lady who will birth a dark haired male heir, and then will birth white haired female heiress. They will be arranged to mate, if they do mate then they are destined to ensure the faith of the Inu Youkai clan’s survival through all of the time. If either one of the Inu Youkai heirs do not mate, also if they mate with someone else then in that generation or the next generation the Inu Youkai Empire’s will fall and so will their race, by some great evil and unspeakable force.’

Haruki stands up and walks over to General Tadashi and has anger in his eyes with confusion as well “You found me didn’t you?”

Sesshomaru smiles and gets up “Haruki we told him when we gave you to him for him to tell you that, and we are your parents, I am your father and Lady Rin your mother.”

Haruki looked so confused then looked at them both “So what am I supposed to do with this information now? Be a lord? Mate with Mizuki?”

Rin went and approached cautiously before hugging him and having tears in her eye “Son I’m afraid nothing not until Mizuki learns to love or even like you we must go on as if nothing has changed, however to speed things up we will have a bedroom for you both to share about twelve doors down from the other children’s rooms that way you two can have a little more privacy to get to learn to possibly like each other.”

He nods as she pulls away with a slight smile and he looks emotionless. Haruki is also slightly relived in a way he wanted pups and a mate; but thought he would forever be alone and only focus on his job as a guard or a solider. With that thought he walked out of the room and into the hall thinking about what had just happened in a blink of an eye his life changed ‘I just found out my parents are alive, they are my Lord and lady, I’m a prince, I’m to mate with Mizuki.’

He walks back to down the hall to Mizuki’s room where he would do his job and guard her ‘How am I supposed to react to this news how am I supposed to make her want to mate with me? She knows she is a princess and knows not that we are tied to each other by a string of fate, I suppose I need to simply let her have some freedom and trust her perhaps then she will think differently of me. She is beautiful and is entertaining, she acts so much like myself; she hides her emotions and shows them only to those she trusts. If I trust her and show a little emotion here and there, perhaps she will do the same and open her heart to me. I don’t want to be her mate if she doesn’t wish to be and the prophecy won’t work if she doesn’t want too . . . I’m confused.’ 

He looks up to see Mizuki glaring at Aoi and Ryuu who are acting like idiots as they move her things to a room down the hall, she speaks with a death threat in her voice “Don’t you two fools break anything, if you do I will do the same to the both of you.”

They looked at her and shook with a little fear and were more careful from then on, Haruki stood by her “You look like you’re in a good mood.”

She glares at him next “Why do I have to room with you anyways, your always in my room so what’s the difference?”

He looked down at her and slightly smiled threw his eyes “I know not why I can only guess it’s because you parents want to insure your safety.”

She watches Aoi and Ryuu move her kimonos, books, bookshelf, and a few other things like beauty supplies and cd’s her mother brought back from the modern era and one stuff animal that her mother gave her. She then held her head high and then looked at him again “Why doesn’t Hoshi, or Ichiro need as much protection as I do?”

He looks down at her and walks with her to their new room “Mizuki let me help you settle in, I wish to make you as comfortable as possible.”

She looks at him and walks with him “Alright and I suppose there is no harm in letting you help me, but understand that I am in no dire need of your help.”

He walks into the room with her and sits on his bed, ‘It’s late now. Actually it’s time for us to rest since, in the morning we will attend the ball.’ He went into the bathroom of their combined room after Mizuki was finished, he sat and relaxed in hot spring bath in the bathroom, he then got up heard some noise in the other room. He quickly dried off and went to see what the noise was, when he went into the other room he saw half of the room was decorated with her things and the other half was his “Is the right half of the room mine?”

She nodded as she moved a painting of her family over her bed, she had a small desk with a tiny book shelf about three feet tall and one foot wide, a small closet for them to share and a chest full of all her other things. He sat on the bed with his night kimono on and looked over at Mizuki “My lady, are you going to bed?”

She shook her head as she sat at her desk “I need to think of how my dance will go.”

He looks at her and gets up “No, you know you are gifted and can think of one on the spot.”

She glared at him and as she spoke her gaze softened “I know I’m able to do that, but I wish to think of it now.”

He picked her up and up her in her bed “You need to have your rest and if you wish you can think of it while you go to sleep.”

She was angry he was telling her what to do, but also was unsure of what other feeling she felt it was all new she never felt an emotion quite like this.

He then got into his bed and fell asleep, Mizuki rolled over in her bed and looked at Haruki sleeping in his bed. She stared at him for a while and smiled and then when she turned around and fell asleep Haruki smiled to himself ‘Perhaps she has taken an interest in me after all, I just didn’t notice until now.’


	5. Really another ball?!

Early that morning three maids and Mizuki’s five servants all poured into her room and woke her gently, by calmly saying while they bow “Good Morning My Lady.” Mizuki sighed and gracefully sat half up and was surprised by how many people had filled the room, one servant bowed and then handed her a bowl of white rice, green beans, carrots, and other vegetables also with raw egg, she then was given some tea and soup. Haruki is awake sitting on his bed already dressed and ready for the ball, “So Mizuki is you ready for today?”

Mizuki sighed and gave her dishes to the servant that gave her the food in the first place “Thank you;” the servant smiled and bowed then left with the maids, while the other four servants stayed “No, thank you my Lady you’re ever so kind.” 

Mizuki watched the maids leave for the time being, and then looked at Haruki “I have no real interest in this event, since I know not who is my fiancé.”

His eyes slightly widen and then he looks down “I understand your reasoning more than I would ever think possible.”

Mizuki looks to her right to see a servant looking at her, she bowed and kindly spoke “My lady do you wish for us to bathe or clothe you?”

She shakes her head and grabs her kimono “I can do it you needn’t do something so trivial for me.”

They bow and all take their leave as Mizuki changes and then readies herself in the bathroom. She comes out all readied and her hair is a high bun off of her neck with three pink flowers at the base of the bun; and had her lips are painted red. 

Haruki is standing next to the door and is talking to their parents, even if she doesn’t know that they’re siblings and fiancés. She then returned to her room and saw that at the doorway are her mother and father she completely forgot Haruki was there, as she smiled and hurried into their arms and hugged them “Mother, Father.”

They both smiled and hugged her back; Rin was so happy “Mizuki you look like a beautiful young lady, and no longer like a mature pup.” Sesshomaru smiled a kind and gentle smile which he hardly ever did, unless it was to Rin “You look very elegant, we are very proud of you. Haruki make sure you watch Mizuki closely.”

Mizuki stops hugging her parents and turns her gaze to Haruki and it is clear by her face she was surprised and embarrassed at the displays he just saw “Haruki?”

He looked calmly at her but was a bit surprised; and confused then let it pass he would have time to think about that later.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at Mizuki, her father speaks first “Mizuki many lords will try to gain your favor, but I’m sure you can easily turn them down or tell them you’re engaged.”

Rin smiles as she turns to see Hoshi, Ichiro, Kimi, and Shikon who are also all ready and will be introduced by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha each will present his mate and his children.

Hoshi is wearing a light blue kimono with sliver white butterflies on it and a yellow belt over it, with two under layers beneath it. One was a yellow one and the other a white one, and also has her hair in a side braid to my belly as she said she would. Her bangs parted to show the moon on her head, her fur was draped over her shoulders; her eyes had a sunny golden sparkle to them and light pink paint was on her lips.

Kimi has a red kimono with a white layer over it and a red belt at the waist over them both, the white layer on top will have red rose all over it and her black long hair was in a is in a high pony tail and it goes to the middle of her back. Her appearance looks beautiful and graceful beyond her years, and had peach colored lips, and her black puppy dog ears were perked up listening for what will happen next.

Shikon has a blue kimono, silver hair, and sliver puppy dog ears that looks just like his father’s and his hair is in a high pony tail like his grandfather Inu No Taisho. He had a single pair of purple jagged stripes on his cheeks.

Ichiro was wearing a kimono that is white and with a few big purple flowers on it with red stitching, and blue belt, he also wore his fur over only should with black boots like his father. He looked like Sesshomaru although you could tell Rin was his mother at the same time.

Haruki just wore his guard outfit it was a dark blue kimono that looked similar to Sesshomaru’s in some ways. His suit was completely dark blue with a black belt, and a dark brown fur over his should, his kimono had no design for it was plain.

Mizuki looked at her mother and father “I believe we are ready.” Just as she says that Inuyasha and Kagome come up behind Kimi and Shikon, Inuyasha huffs and has a slight smile “Are you now?”

Mizuki nods as her father and mother lead the way following them is Kagome; then Hoshi and Ichiro, behind them was Kimi and Shikon and last and the main heiress who would inherit everything and yet was unattainable and Haruki and Inuyasha at her sides.

Inuyasha looked at her, she acted so noble and formal and yet she was almost the youngest except for Kimi, “Mizuki just remember everyone is focused on you tonight . . . you know so don’t feel nervous or scared.”

She turns to face her uncle and then an almost evil smile appears on her face “Uncle Inuyasha is that supposed to scare or frighten me?”

He smirks in her direction “I don’t know did it work?”

She turned to look back in front of her “Not even slightly, Uncle Inuyasha I have had this pressure upon my shoulders ever since I was born I have grown quite accustomed to it actually.”

Kagome suddenly walks back to take Inuyasha to her place in line “Inuyasha come on, you have to be up here.”

He sighs and walks to her side behind Sesshomaru and Rin, when they returned to the front they saw that Kasumi and Inu No Taisho was standing in front of Hoshi and Ichiro. Mizuki leaned over to Haruki “When did my grandparents get in line?”

He leaned over and thought that it was funny she hadn’t noticed “It’s been a while now, practically ever since we began to walk to the ball room.”

XX Ballroom XX

All the royal Inu Youkai adults all wore their everyday kimonos, to the event they didn’t need to get as dressed up as the heirs. After all this night was all for their children to impress others and show them they are worthy of a high ranking demon to each have as a mate. Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the ballroom where everyone sat or stood waiting and then bowed in respect. Sesshomaru held his head high with pride “This is my mate Lady Rin and our heir, prince Ichiro and our heiress, princess Hoshi.”

When Hoshi and Ichiro entered the room there was a little talking within the room, demons recalling how they looked when they were about three. No demons have seen the heirs of the royal family since the last ball and that was many years ago; people were surprised how much they have grown, Hoshi was now a beautiful young lady and able to marry. Just as many demons took an interest in Ichiro who had grown into a strong, noble and a handsome demon as well as smart. All the demons began to go back to their conversations thinking there were no more heirs. 

Inuyasha glared and was about to lose his temper they didn’t even give his brother the chance to introduce anyone else, Kagome calmed him by looking at him with a understanding face “Inuyasha it is now your time to speak.”

Inu No Taisho cleared his throat “Excuse me, but my son Inuyasha needs to speak so may we have your attention for a few more moments. You will know when we are finished because we shall then sit down or mingle ourselves so until then please give your attention to the royal family.”

One demon upon the audience catches Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha’s eyes and in a blink of an eye vanished in the crowd. Inuyasha turned to his mate Kagome “This is my mate Lady Kagome and our heiress, princess Kimi and our heir, prince Shikon.”

The demons were in shock none of them knew about them having heirs or living within the palace, demons were amazed when they saw his children. When Kimi came out she was instantly thought of as cute and adorable and a demon who looked more mortal than demon, but who was far prettier than any normal mortal. The same reaction happened with Shikon he looked just like his father and even had his attitude a bit.

Sesshomaru looked at the crowd “And My heir who will inherit my throne and empire is next.” Mizuki waited a few seconds before she entered the room with grace and an emotionless expression on her face. She stood in front with all eyes upon her everyone was speechless she was so young and beautiful and she had white hair; and was born that way most females with white hair have it after they mated, if at all. She eyes the silent crowd with a gaze similar to her father’s “Hello my name is Mizuki, and I am Sesshomaru and Rin’s youngest child.” Everyone just stares at her and then they were all dismissed to mingle and relax by Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin, as soon as they said that the Inu Youkai teens all sat at one table while the Inu Youkai adults sat at another.

Soon Koga and his son Takeo went over to see Mizuki. Koga bowed and as his son did the same thing “Hello princess Mizuki, my I add you that you look amazingly beautiful.”

Mizuki stood up and bowed her head “Thank you, Koga and Prince Takeo . . . if I’m not mistaking.”

Takeo smiled a cocky smile “Oh so did you take special note in who I am?”

Koga smiled as well “You would be a valuable asset to our tribes, if you were to mate with my son.”

She sighs and sits back down with Haruki standing beside her while she sits, Ichiro and Shikon chuckled “Takeo our sister will inherit our father’s empire and cannot become a member of your tribe, if anything he would have to be the lord of our empire.”

Mizuki glares a deadly glare at him as her eyes say ‘if others were’t here I’d make you pay’, “Thanks Shikon.”

Koga smiled and patted his son on the shoulder “I’ll leave you kids alone, to get to know each other.”

Mizuki looked back at him and glared an emotionless glare “Takeo I know why you came, but why are you still here?”

He bows and looks at her with a charming smile “Will you be my fiancé?” Mizuki looked calmly at the young man “No.” 

She then got up leaving Takeo looking dumbfounded “Kimi and Hoshi I believe it’s time for us to dance if I am not mistaking.” They all get up and Mizuki and Haruki lead the way while Kimi and Hoshi followed and Ichiro and Shikon behind them. Takeo soon ran up to Ichiro while the three girls walked onto the dance floor and took out their fans matching their kimonos.

Takeo looked at Shikon and Ichiro “Why did she turn me down.”

Ichrio and Shikon smiled as they looked at each other “Mizuki just does what she wants.” The three girls pulled out their fans and all joined each other in the middle as they then dance a spectacular fan dance full of grace and delicate moves. Mizuki looked like a snowflake dancing in the sky, she reminded her parents of the snowy day she was born so many years ago. He sister Hoshi was like a flower petal gently flowing in the wind and Kimi like a small flame spreading and dancing among a campfire. Within five minutes the tri finished in the position they started in.

After that it was time to show their talents and they all went outside to the garden everyone thought Mizuki would just do something simple and sweet. Haruki looked at her “Good luck.”

She smiled to herself “I don’t need luck, but thanks.” She walked away from everyone and stood in the middle of the garden, as figured hid on the roof in the shadows and was watching the princess carefully not to alert anyone. She closed her eyes as fifty Inu Youkai soldiers stood all around her. She looked up and then looked over at her father “Only fifty?” 

He nodded “Can’t have you or my army get too injured.” She smiled “Oh, well father you needn’t worry about me,” He smiled watching her “I supposed I don’t.” Sesshomaru along with everyone else watched her as they charged at her she then used her telepathy to pick up their weapons and fly them at a few of them only injuring them they quickly healed thou. 

She then used her pink poison whip and cut their arms and legs she then saw a few charge from behind and used her fur to pick them up and threw them at some other soldiers knocking them down. Takeo stared at her as did many other princes and lords, including the shadowy figure on the roof. He smiled with an evil and haunting smile; he thought she was very intriguing. 

He whispered to himself “Such beauty and such grace and she is deadly, like a rose with thick thorns.” Haruki felt an ominous presence and sniffed the air it had a strange scent like a strong poison and evil combined, ‘Something is wrong.’ Mizuki jumps and dodges their vigorous attacks with ease, and injured many of them. 

Haruki looked over at his mother and father their faces had slight horror, he then looked at Inuyasha and Kagome’s faces who were grim and angry. Mizuki finished her fight and came back she stood by Haruki and didn’t speak she could tell something was on his mind. Soon the presence was gone it vanished. Soon everyone just went back to having a good time, as the presence was gone.

Kimi and Hoshi showed off their spiritual powers by purifying demons that were imprisoned at the palace and they were to put them to death, so it worked out many demons were finding the princesses and princesses more and more likable. When they all showed off their paintings in the ballroom everyone was in awe the three princesses knew how to read, write, cook, clean, raise children ,hunt, fight they were also very beautiful. Soon lords and were introducing their sons to the princesses and their daughters to the princes. 

Mizuki grew annoyed and tired of all of this didn’t they get the hint after she turned down twenty princes that she would not mate with anyone; She made sure Haruki and everyone was occupied while she used her purifying abilities to hide her aura, after that she hid on the roof. She was hid on the roof and was talking to herself with a calm and hopeless look “I’m engaged to this lord, but I haven’t the slightest idea what he is like or who he is.”

A dark figure appears as young lord who had black hair that in the sunlight shone purple, it was also wavy and a slight curl. He was wearing white kimono top and blue pants his eyes were red and his shirt had feathers on it. She was instantly cautious of him she had never seen him, he wasn’t a lord of his own clan if so what clan? 

He smiled and bowed and gave her a kind gaze “Princess Mizuki it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

She glared at him with an emotionless gaze “You seem to know me, when I have no idea who you are.”

He walked over to her and gave a handsome smile and looks at her “I’m the one you are looking for your fiancé, I go by Hisao.” He then sat next to her “So why is my fiancé out here?”

She stands up and towers over him glaring “How do I even know if you are my fiancé?” He gets up and smiles handing her a letter with her father seal on it, ‘It’s the clans purple crescent moon.’ She then hands it back, he grabs her arm pulling her forward into his embrace. She pushes away “I don’t love you.” He looks slightly angry and at the same time amused as he has a cocky smile plastered on his face, “Believe what you want but I time you will be mine . . . “He then rushes over to her and presses his pale white lips on hers she grew with anger and pushed him away but the was already gone, like he vanished in thin air.

It wasn’t long before she decided she had enough of this and knew she would have to go back to the party or people would begin to wonder where she went. She jumped from the roof and gracefully landed right in front of Haruki who she could tell was slightly irritated “Hello Haruki.”

He huff and slightly growled to himself she could have been hurt or something how could he have let her out of his sight, “Lady Mizuki shall we return to the ball.” She narrowed her eye and then relaxed and followed behind him.


	6. A herrific future from a horrible past

XX Two weeks before the ball XX

A demon hidden in behind a dark blind in a human castle to the east, the humans at the blind not daring to look at the lord. He told them he wasn’t feeling well and did not want to be bothered unless he summoned the servants himself, there was an illness going through his land in the eastern region. The illness in his lands had devoured and destroyed not only many of his people, but also his loving mother and father. He himself figured he was sick as well, but just then a feeling in his blood changed, his blood began to boil and he screamed in agony. The guards and people in the palace took the village monk to him to perhaps help, but he was staring at the Lord for a few second before he dropped dead for no known reason. The lord soon believes he too is dead when he feels his eyelids drop and he can’t open them.

Although he can still see he is in another palace and sees a group of demons and at first is frightened thinking they would kill him. A Demon in a baboon cloak has a female demon who carries a fan and has two feathers in her hair. She looks at him with a slight smile and stays behind the demon in baboon cloak; the demon takes off his mask and reveals his face then tells the Lord “We are not going to harm you we are here to finally let you know the truth.”

He gulps down his fear and bows “Thank you sir, but why do you want me then?”

The demon with the baboon cloak motions for them all to sit “I know you believe you are mortal, but you are not you are a very powerful half demon.”

The lord’s eyes widen and he chokes on his own spit as fear and confusion wells up inside his belly “N…No I … that can’t be my mother and father are both human.”

The female demon with the feathers and fan shakes her head side to side “No your wrong.”

The demon smiles his black curly hair and red eyes look threating even if he doesn’t mean it “Lord Hisao, I am you real father and the female demon beside me is your mother.”

The man looks confused and then looks at them both, “What are you names?”

The male demon smiles with a crooked and evil grin “Naraku . . . and Kagura.”

Lord Hisao stares at the red eyed demons, his father had black curly hair while his mother hand black straight hair in a bun. Tears began at his eyes his heart was now in pain as well as his body “How . . . and why do I hurt . . . why am I in such pain?”

Naraku laughs and then smiles “You’re transforming . . . and after you were born I ordered your mother to take you to that palace and tell them that she was the spirit who watched over their lands and protected their people, and that this was their son they were supposed to have. They recently tried to have children, but weren’t able and so I knew they would protect you and believe our lie like the suckers they were.”

Kagura has silent tears stream down her face and agony in her emotions she was looking at her son from beyond the grave. She turned to Naraku and then to her son “We are not alive son, not I nor is your father you are the only one.”

Kanna looked up and saw Naraku summon her she walked over and kneeled beside to show Hisao what happened. Naraku said in a kind and yet harsh voice “Look deep within the mirror.”

XX 17 years before now flash back XX

He does and sees a young female demon . . . . His mother walking to the palace that he was in right now. She continued to walk and soon walked into the palace looking around something was wrong there was no one there “Kanna? . . . Kohaku?” She turned around and gasped to see Naraku, He glared down at her “Kagura follow me.”

She sighed and thought perhaps she was in trouble or was going to be told to go spy on someone, so something that so would be utterly bored with. She followed him into a dark room with a single bed and she looked up at him as he glared down at her and began to have a greedy, lustful, and most evil grin “Kagura I need you to carry out a specific task for me.”

She felt uncomfortable and glared back at him she had never see him so and if frightened her “What.”

He smiled “Carry my child, no one else I could trust with such a duty.” She spit in his face with utter disgust how dare he ask her that “Never, just make another reincarnation.” He glares down at her “I’ve tired and they so just as evil as I am and seek to kill me Hakadoshi was to be like my son but later betrayed me. . . and if you do I will ensure your freedom.” She strikes him and he looks slightly stunned “Naraku I am not some whore you can pay, I want my freedom more than anything but I could not live with myself or under you if I bore you a child.”

He smiled and glared “I will make you.” During that night no one else was in the palace for that simple reason, there was screams from Kagura begging and screaming for him to “Stop.” The demon Naraku soon enough had her on the bed and there was nothing she could do, it was too late in no time he had fulfilled his wish and impregnated her wish his child. He put on his pants and shirt and left her there and to make sure she didn’t try and hurt his child he put a small barrier around her womb and left “Kagura be a good mother.”

She glared at the ceiling with tears in her eyes she hated him oh did she hate him “Sesshomaru has to kill him, or Inuyasha or someone.” She got up and left the palace she decided she was going to hide until she had her child and then she didn’t know she wasn’t sure if she would keep the child or abandon it, how could she love it?

The mirror soon flashed and shows a different image

It showed Kagura holding a bundle in a baboon fur pelt it was a child. .. It was him; she looked at the child and kissed his forehead then walked up the stairs to a human palace. She handed him to the lady of the palace and told her she was the spirit of the region and this was the child she was meant to have had long ago. . . “Protect him with your life and he is named Hisao.” With that she left and was killed about a few hours by Naraku “Kagura I have no further use of you.” She stood before him and looked shock as he put his tentacles threw her body and poisoned her as well as making her lose a lot of her blood and gave her back her heart. Before he kept it so no matter her injures will heal and she wouldn’t die, she now had her freedom ‘Happy Kagura, you’ll die free.’ 

However that freedom would soon cost her to die from her injures. She did in a flower meadow with Sesshomaru staring down at her, she loved him, but he didn’t love her at all she tried several times to kill Rin. With a few minutes sitting in the meadow she died and became the wind… She was finally free. That breeze blew into the palace and her breeze always surrounded Hisao, she was happy he was going to grow up without Naraku’s interference.

The mirror stopped showing him the past and then Kanna got up walked away, and Naraku smiled “Hisao I will merge my soul with yours this is why you were born, So if I were to die that I could have your body.”

Kagura glared and her tears dried as she tried to stop him, She turned to her son yelling “Wake Up Wake Up. . . “Naraku sliced her in half and then took over Hisao’s mind and body, his appearance changed from human to demon. Hisao woke up and looked into a mirror and a dark figure appears as young lord who had black hair that in the sunlight shone purple; it was also wavy and a slight curl, he was wearing white kimono top and blue pants his eyes were red and his shirt had feathers on it.

XX three days after the ball XX

And ever since the ball she turned a lot of suitors, but they still came and tried to impress her or make her want to accept her proposal. She was growing rather tired and was still wondering ‘Was that demon I met on the roof, was really her fiancé?’ She acted a little more distant the past few days part of his was still the fact of who was her fiancé and she wanted to know soon. She wanted to know what a true first kiss would be like and only kisses she ever had were forced upon her first by that pathetic mortal in Chiyo and then that male demon.

This was her third suitor of the day she grew tired and she was in the main room where her and her family go to relax and it’s just a big room with a window looking at the garden and a book self with a table and pillows to sit on. She was in the room with her two new suitors were sitting in the room with her as Haruki stood outside the door, he was disgusted how she had to deal with these womanizing demons. He stood with his back to the door and was growling quietly so no one would know he was angry, he had grown to love the idea of Mizuki belonging to him as his mate.

One demon male was named Akio and the other Aki she sighed and sat there bored and was getting rather angry how they just bragged about themselves.

Aki smile and flexed and gave a dashing smile “If you were to mate with me then we would have strong children and . . . “

Akio glares he is a dog demon as well as Aki “They wouldn’t be children they would be pups.”

Aki gets up “Shut Up Akio, and Mizuki I have killed a lot of humans about three villages just for you.”

She gets up and walks over striking his face “its princess Mizuki and it is also quite disrupting that you would kill villages just for me.”

Akio gasps “What Aki just tried to show you his love for you.” They both get up and stand by her, Haruki can here they slight shouting and smiles to himself she doesn’t know it but she is going to be a good mate or better known status in the Inu Youkai culture ‘Bitch’. In their culture Inu Youkai ‘Dog Demon’ culture it’s not an insult to be called a bitch; it’s the highest status so some call their mates bitch and some don’t.

Mizuki sighs and looks at them both “As much as I hate mortals with my very being, I and my whole family might hate disgusting, disrespectful, ignorant, filthy and greedy.”

She was soon attacked Akio held her arms back so she couldn’t fight and Aki smiled and kissed him, he smiled with what he thought was sheer victory “Yes, I Kissed her.” Haruki busted in and glared his teeth bearing as he growled deeply and darkly “How dare you touch her . . .” he thought to himself and his eyes went red and ‘How dare he touch my bitch!’ Mizuki fell to the floor as he beat up and pounded the shit out of those to fools; they soon left in utter defeat. It was then she stared at him as his eye went back to normal, as she whispered “W...W…why save me?”

He looked down at her and smiled “It’s my soul duty to make sure your safe, happy and that no male dares to touch you not while I’m around.” He soon saw her run towards him and hug him, he is shocked and he embraces her as well. She had her head on his chest and her heart stood still as she herd him growling low it was so relaxing and comforting like she would always be safe, just then his growling became dark and protective in mere seconds it startled her. He looked at the window to see a man leave on a feather glaring at him, Mizuki saw him and looked confused “Lord Hisao?!”

Haruki glared and bashed threw the window and glared at Hisao as he took off in the sky on a purple miasma covered feather “I will have Mizuki for myself no matter what, I will not give up until I die . . . I will have Sesshomaru’s heir!” Mizuki for the first time looked worried and confused, “H… Har…Haruki?”

He turned over to see her looks scared for the first time Hisao’s aura was more deadly than anything except her fathers and grandfathers. Her father and mother, Aunt and Uncle Came running through the door into the room, she started to shake and had tears stream down her face for the first time ever. Mizuki never cried not even as a baby nor did she in front of others, She ran up to her father and hugged him crying into his shoulder “Father . . .”

Inuyasha and everyone else was completely shocked he saw Sesshomaru pat her head as he held her close “Mizuki.” She choked back her tears and nodded and went over to her mother and aunt to try and comfort her. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as they sniffed the air; Sesshomaru sighed and looked gravely at him “Naraku’s scent.”

Kagome and Rin smelled and knew they smelled this same scent three days ago, but they never knew it was Naraku’s he’s been dead for years and when he was alive Rin was only an eight year old human girl while Kagome was a fifteen year old human teenager. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asked Haruki questions and then it was clear they had a plan. It wasn’t safe for Mizuki to stay here nor was it safe for her to leave, Rin and Kagome gathered all their pups together and Rin and Kagome presented all of their girl pups with beaded necklaces that looked like Inuyasha’s. Each necklace was their favorite color Mizuki’s was pink, Hoshi was blue since Kimi’s was red, Hoshi wanted red but knew Kimi would complain if she didn’t get the color red. When they put them on they begin to glow while Rin and Kagome sang a song that made them look mortal to hide them, so they would be safe on their journeys.

Sesshomaru sighed he loved his pups and was afraid of their futures Naraku has always tried to hurt everyone close to Inuyasha and himself and that now meant their pups. He looked down at them all with sorrow filled eyes “Pups you must all leave for your safety and to ensure that the girl pups are safe you were given necklaces, that way Naraku can’t try to get any of you.” Inuyasha huffs and crosses his arms then point as he pair the pups up “Ichiro and Hoshi will stay a ways behind of Mizuki and Haruki while they are accompanied by Jaken until they get out of this region, and Shikon and Kimi you will be with Hoshi and Ichiro. Also no exceptions . . . also now that you look mortal you will also have mortal emotions and no demonic powers unless your life is threatened.” They all tried to take them off and couldn’t they weren’t able to because of the strong spiritual powers of their aunt and mother combined, Inuyasha began to laugh “Trust me you can’t take them off that easily.”

Mizuki nodded as her parents and everyone left them and told them “Pack some money, one weapon, and a blanket for each of them and makeup if the girls insist.” They also as soon as they got far away and safe away then go to a village and buy mortal kimono’s people will suspect them if they have demon kimono’s also they look different and would act different so just go with it. Mizuki and Hoshi’s fur were invisible and Kimi’s ears were as well, “Also girls you each have priestess powers and so you are to use them and help villages in need on your travels, you are to hide for a month or two on the travels while they think of a battle plan.

Sesshomaru and Rin ordered for everyone to leave as they told Mizuki and Haruki important history on Naraku “Mizuki and Haruki have either of you heard of the demon of Naraku?” Haruki shook his head as Mizuki looked emotionless even though she was full of emotion moments ago. Sesshomaru proceeded “He was a powerful half demon that held a grudge against Inuyasha and priestess Kikyo, ever since then he has made enemies with our families.” He stops to look at their reactions they look just as emotionless as him they must of gotten that from him “He now targets both of you, You are to mate with one another and are part of the prophecy . . . you must mate and become a mated pair so our empire and race will not be destroyed by this Hisao.” Mizuki looks at him and blushes slightly, as she thought to herself ‘We’re to be mated? Well I just it wouldn’t be all that bad . . . would it?’ He saw her blush and thought to himself ‘Finally so this will be it, she now knows who I am.’


	7. Blood of a village

XX A day into the journey XX

Mizuki was walking not far behind Haruki with Jaken at her side, while they walked through the thick forest and green lush trees. It was spring time and there was a slight mist early that morning, they were making good progress. Although soon Haruki began to get annoyed at how weak he realized mortals were stopping every few hours or so Mizuki, who now looked; acted and had mortal emotions rest her aching feet. Jaken began to remember how annoying this was she was just like Rin as a mortal except a little more cold, like her father although she was a mortal now she looked like one of the most beautiful mortals not including Rin, Kimi and Hoshi.

Mizuki sighs as she sits on a nearby fallen log “Haruki I’m sorry, but may we rest again?”

Jaken after all this time hasn’t learned his lesson “Must you be so weak I figured you would be stronger, than an average mortal.”

Haruki stops and glares at him “Remember Jaken that she is still the princess and will one day be in her father’s place, so respect her as you would Sesshomaru.”

Jaken gulped and turned to bow to her and to ask for forgiveness “Please forgi . . .” He was suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence, from being hit by a flying rock.

Haruki smiled slightly at Jaken who was in a daze while Mizuki just laughed and smiled, “Mizuki.”

She looked up at him smiling an innocent smile “What I didn’t do anything . . . that rock came out of nowhere I swear.” Just then he went over and picked her up bridal style, she was a bit shocked and blushed. She peered up at him with curious eyes and was blushing on her fair skin; it was easy for him to smell her nervous and fond feelings for him “W…What are you doing?”

He gives her a charming and slight smile looking down at her in his two arms “We are going to be a mated pair as you now well know, so we might as well start trying to act like it. Also this way we can still cover ground even if you need to rest.”

Mizuki smiles thinking to herself ‘I hate these mortal emotions, and I don’t really know how to act around you now.’ He then begins to walk and uses a strict voice to wake up Jaken after about an a hour of walking he smells a scent “A cave,” He then notices that she had fallen asleep and tells Jaken to call Ah-un.

Jaken bows and runs off to go get him, he doesn’t take long and Haruki holds Mizuki with one hand and in the other grabs a small bag. He then walks toward the cave and sniffs and ‘there’s no scent of any life’, “Jaken goes to search for the others and tell them we are fine.”

Jaken nods and goes, Haruki lays Mizuki on a blanket then builds a small fire knowing mortals get cold easily. She wakes to the smell of some rabbit roasting over the calm fire and the sound of rain outside, she looks around and can’t see the way out “Where are we?” Haruki gets up from the fire and then sits by her “We are deep within a cave not far from a village, tomorrow I will send you some money to get a new kimono and a few other things if you need or want them for the cave. We will live here for a while its deep and hidden within a forest.” Mizuki sits up and then pulls her knees to her chest and begins to shiver “Haruki?” Haruki gives her a blanket “Here I suppose your cold are you not?” He then gives her some rabbit as well “Here,” He sat next to her eating his fair share of rabbit as well. 

She looks up at him as her heart skips a beat and it becomes hard to swallow as she stares at him, until he looks at her from the corner of his eye and he hears her gasp. Haruki then pins her to the ground his hands holding down her wrists as he kisses her, then parts and looks deep within her eyes “Do you want to become a mated pair right now?” She blushes as her eyes hold shy and eagerness he can sense that she wants to and so he kisses her again, she kisses him and thinks to herself ‘I finally have my mate.”

The firelight flickers as their shadows paint the sides of the cave that night. He looks down and unties her obi as she unties his, her kimono slips right off as soon as its untied revealing her kimono underwear which is just a under layer of white. He smiles making her stare into his eyes like in a trance as she blushes furiously a deep red ‘This is not the first time I have seen her in her underwear, but this time it’s different. It looks as though it caresses her body he then stares at her body taking note on this curves and hour glass shape. She blushes looking into his eyes as she finally breaks free of his eyes, she then notices his kimono underwear top is slightly open relieving a smooth, pale and buff chest. He then slowly takes off the remaining amount of their clothing, that way he could give Mizuki plenty of time if she wishes not to. Mizuki closes her eyes as she feels a cold gush of wind that flows through the cave. 

She then feels warmth over her body, Haruki then whispered into her ear “I will keep you warm.” When she opens her eyes they find that his body is on hers and he bends back down to kiss her and lick her lower neck all the way up the side of her neck where he will later mark her. She then looks up at him with worried eyes, and he smells this revolting stench ‘She fears’. He then looks down at her with a grim look “Mizuki what is wrong?” She looks up with worried eyes “Will it hurt,” he sighed he forgot she was pure and mortal. He then gets his clothes back on and hands Mizuki hers “It will and now that you are mortal basically it will hurt more, I shall wait until your demon again.” She sighs pulling on her kimono and begins to cry he rushes to her side smelling the salty water of her tears “What is troubling you now?” She looked at the ground when she spoke to him “I’m sorry for this I’m not much help being mortal am I, I’ve done nothing but become a burden to you… I’m too weak to please you as I was taught mates do, and too weak to walk with you and …”

He then silenced her with a kiss as he cupped her cheek and worked his tongue into her mouth as she slowly copied him and did the same, he then took his lips from hers “You’re not weak . . .”He kept her in his arms for some time that night whether it was kissing or just cuddling or talking they stayed in a embrace until morning.

XX Morning XX

Mizuki woke up and found herself fully dressed and with a blanket over her, she got up and looked around to find Haruki at the mouth of the cave. She looked at his back as she walked toward him ‘Was that all a dream or did last night really happen?’ Haruki got up and handed her some money “ Here by yourself a nice kimono as planned and please don’t return to late if so I will worry. I will walk you to the outskirts of the forest so it’s a safe passage to the village. I will wait at the edge of the village.” She sat beside him and her heart pounded hard and swift when she thought about asking him about last night, but was soon day dreaming. He got up and looked down at her “Mizuki,” he pulled her up into a hug and a kiss “Are you still worrying about last night?” She blinked several times and looked up at him surprised he chuckled and looked down at her “Aw don’t tell me you forgotten last night or your still upset.”

She shook her head side to side “No it’s just I … I thought It was a dream.” He smiled and they carried a light conversation along their walk to the village outskirts, a villager saw and spread the word a demon was close to the village and with a young woman in an expensive kimono.

XX Village XX  
Mizuki walked gracefully into the village with her head held high, she had forgotten that she now appeared mortal and not as a dignified demon heiress to the Inu Youkai clan. She had several thousand yen to go shopping with she thought to herself ‘What are some things we could use in the cave to make if feel more like home?’

She went to the small market area in the town it had several stand kimonos, perfumes, and incents she smiled and touched her stomach she hadn’t gotten breakfast, and her stomach was scolding her for neglecting it this morning. When she had gone into the hut that served food to customers, she soon felt the air around the village stiffen. When she paid for her food they wouldn’t accept her money they simply said no charge dear and took away her plate. The waitress sighed and looked at the cook “I couldn’t take her money; rumor is that she belongs to a demon. I can’t think that he would give her much money to get food or other things with the poor dear”. The cook grunted in a rough voice “She is so young and fair, I doubt the demon has kept her pure . . . how could he not with a beauty as she as his servant.” Mizuki her nothing they whispered about and merely walked through the village to the other side to where the little market area was.

When she arrived at the market the kimono maker was immediately curious ‘Why does a mortal woman no matter how beautiful achieve such a rare and fine kimono . . . it looks like a demon kimono.’ She smiled and approached the seller “Um… do you have a kimono that is a light pink with a yellow belt?” He shook his head and pulled down a fine kimono that was a light creamy yellow with yellow sunflowers, it had a black lining and a dark orange brown obi “I have this one it complements your beautiful dark brown hair.”

She sighed and figured she might be a princess, but there is no way she will be a rotten and spoiled mortal a demon princess has the right to be spoiled but not a mortal. She gave the man the money he asked for and put it on behind a large tree away from anyone and then went to go by two perfumes and one incent for the cave. When she was done she was smiling even as mortal she proved to be somewhat useful. But when she went through the town square, she noticed some villagers looked sad and other angry.

The angry villagers looked like young men and women along with middle aged and old men with a few women the same age. One villager a middle aged man with black hair with a few grey strands blended in with it “Demon whore do not dirty our village with your lowly presence, get the hell out of here now!” With that he picked up a few rocks and began to throw them at her she tried to dodge them and was doing a decent job; however she did get cut on her cheek. Soon all the rest of the villagers in the town square even the smallest of children to the eldest members threw rocks at her, she then relieved how weak she truly was she had cuts along her face arms and scuffs and cuts on her new kimono. She began to run with the villagers words echoing in her head “Demon’s Whore”, “Haven’t you have any honor you lowly wench” and “Where’s you demon now?” She had left the village running to out of their aim and then limped and was crying as she forgotten that she was to meet Haruki at the edge of the forest.

When he saw her, his eyes were shocked, when she stopped crying and looked up at him she looked like a mortal who had no happiness of confidence, she had left his care looking like the proud and honorable princess she was and returned looking like this? He looked down at her first with sorrow and hugged her close and then grew angry when he thought ‘Who could have done this to his princess . . . his bitch . . . his mate!’ He pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders “Mizuki . . . who did this to you.”

She sighed and thought it wasn’t kind or honorable to seek revenge for something so trivial then she thought to herself ‘Why do I care this further proves mortals are just as savage and beastly as they accuse us demons being.’ He gave her a slight shake to bring her out of her deep thoughts and back to earth “The villagers! They threw rocks and insults at me as I began to leave the village; they called me demon’s whore and other unkind things.” Hearing those words he grew angry how dare they hurt her in anyway . . . physically and mentally, his eyes glowed red with blue irises instead of the usual honey golden brown. 

Mizuki gasped and hugged him hoping to calm him down a little, she then realized that it was practically useless even thought his eyes returned to normal his attitude did not. He then began to walk to the village as he could sense she too had much anger and hurt in her heart to be fine with it, there was no way he would let them get away with doing this to her. She began to follow him and noticed that when they approached the village the villagers stood with rakes, hoes, swords practically anything they could use as a weapon.

Haruki stood in front of Mizuki protecting her, he glared at her “How dare you hurt my mate . . . she is a demon as well!” One villager argued “No she is a mortal a Demon’s Whore!” just as he finished those words Haruki pulled out his demon whip and struck the man threw the heart, causing her lifeless and bloodstained body to the ground and in doing so made the other village men rush toward him. He began to cut them down with his claws as he thought to himself ‘No need to stain my sword with their disgraceful blood.’ A few minutes into the brawl he had kill twenty five villagers he was determined in making them suffer, he smiled to himself as he smell some familiar scents in the air. Just then Shikon and Ichiro rushed to Haruki’s side it’s not often that they get to relish in the joy of ridding the world of disgraceful mortals whom attack their family.

Some villagers saw Hoshi and Kimi walk up to Mizuki, a few of the villagers made their way through the rough merciless battle and blood spilling all around them as the ground became covered with more bodies soon the village square was covered with either bodies, blood or body parts scattered across the demon’s battle field. An old man and few women looked to Kimi since she was in a priestess kimono; the old man looked up with tear upon his face “Please save us priestess . . . save us from the demons.” Kimi smiles at the old man struggles to stand and hold on by grabbing her sleeve with the few villagers behind him, she laughs “And why the hell would I help scum like you?” All the villagers including the old man looked shocked, Kimi laughed a dark and childish laugh “The woman you hurt is my cousin . . . and close friend . . . you will die at her mates hand, my brothers hand and her brother’s hand.” They looked with tears in their eyes their last chance of survival slipped away right before them, Kimi smiled “While my cousin, her sister and I just sit back and watch the blood bath. Just then Shikon, Ichiro and Haruki turn around a spill the remaining villagers blood on the ground. 

Haruki smiles as Mizuki runs and gives him a big hug and giving her thanks that he seeked revenge for her sake since she couldn’t seek it herself. Kimi smiled and danced in the middle of the blood soaked village hopping between the bodies of the fallen, while Mizuki and Hoshi sang . . .

Bodies here and there

Blood is everywhere 

It paints the ground

With its starlet beauty

It sparkles in the moonlight

Puddles of red from where they bled

As Kimi does her dance for the dead

The ones fought

The ones who begged

What they call “Honor caused them to be dead

They’re Dead...they’re Dead… they’re Dead…they’re Dead…they’re dead…Dead!

The children lie here out of their beds

What their stupid parents had taught them

Caused them to be dead 

Look over here it’s a man’s head! 

Men fought!

Women ran!

Children screamed and cried!

While the elderly and some children ran and hide 

The children held fear within their eyes

One by one the cries stopped as each body fell with a plop…

Mizuki and Hoshi soon joined Kimi and danced around the bodies, Haruki; Shikon and Ichiro sat down with Saki the found and drank their fill. . . however since it was human liquor it had no effect on them what so ever.

They soon packed up their things and left for the cave they all decided they would all stay together for now on it was safer that way and less troublesome.

XX Hours later XX

Three figures in white and gold approached the village with moonlight reflecting off their clothes making them look as though their clothing shines like the moon and sun in the darkness of the night. They come across the destroyed village and looked grim and angry at one another as they begin to lay the villagers bodies to rest and say prayers, the look at one another and start to look for clues about the attack.


	8. Inu Youkai teens captured

XX the next few days XX

All of the Inu Youkai heirs were reunited once again, and it was just like they were back perfect family. It seemed that they all got along fairly well Mizuki and Haruki seemed like a mother and father to young Kimi and Shikon while Hoshi and Ichiro seemed like mother and father to them all. It was a fine little group they all took part in chores helping out and with tasks, keeping themselves entertained or occupied and cleaning and decorating the cave. They fully explored the cave and there were three other rooms in the cave with a secret exit they made for if there were an emergency, each were paired up and got a room. Mizuki and Haruki shared a room as did Hoshi and Kimi while Shikon and Ichiro did as well; the main room where Mizuki and Haruki stayed their first night was now a common room they all spent most of their time in together. The cave was more like a little home now that the girls put all their recent energy into it, there were flowers here and there some furniture from the village like a table, beds, pillows, kitchen supplies and a few scrolls for them to read.

Haruki guarded their mortal relatives and travel companions Kimi, Hoshi and Mizuki as they went to the stream nearby to wash their laundry and get some water as well. Ichiro and Shikon went to hunt and inspect the area they were in to see if the area was still safe, they haven’t been to the village since they destroyed it and on that same night took what they needed.

The girls are washing their laundry and the boys laundry while they talk and joke, Haruki leans against a tree and relaxes hearing the calm noises of the forest. Kimi and the other girls are all in ther white kimono under layer while they wash their demon kimono’s that they keep in their back pack as well as the mortal ones they will put back on. Kimi now wears a mortal priestess kimono rather than her special demon kimono that looks similar to a priestess’s and Hoshi now wears a light blue kimono with dark blue spots all over it and a yellow belt. 

Hoshi looks at her sister Mizuki and her cousin Kimi “Hey after this shall we gather some berries or mushrooms?” She hears no answer and then goes back to washing her kimono and then grabs her brothers and gets the dried bloody stains form his kimono, when she can’t get it out she huffs and then turns to Kimi “So what do you think?”

Kimi glared at her and cursed under her breath and looked down at Mizuki’s hands they were furiously scrubbing to get the blood out of Haruki’s kimono “I think if the boys want to have their kimonos clean then maybe they should at least try to keep it clean, even when in battle.”

Mizuki smiled and looked at her “Kimi you got blood on you kimono too because you were just dancing like a mere child around their bodies.”

Kimi blushes from embarrassment from doing something so childish “Hey sometimes I can’t help from being childish at times.” Kimi and the girls began to scratch the cloth with her nails and soon the blood was all off their brother’s clothes as well as their own.

Mizuki smiled and picked up the kimonos with her cousin and sister “Shall we go back to the cave and then go gather some food, we all know that meat by its self is nice but if we have more of a section then it would be even a better meal.”

XX mid day’s meal XX

That meal had many berries, mushrooms, and melons and boar meat with rice to eat and water to drink. Haruki’s looked up from his meal and sat it down on the short table as he shifted on the pillow where he sat “We need to have a group meeting, I would prefer if we got it over with.”

Ichiro sat up looking quite serious as he sets his food down “I believe I understand what the matter is about.” They soon have everyone’s full and undivided attention Shikon had learned this was serious upon their actions otherwise he wouldn’t pay much attention to it; “Well… will you let us know what this meeting is about?”

Haruki looked over their small group “It’s about our safety; I have felt as if someone has been watching us lately. We should move on as soon as we can it’s dangerous for us to stay in one area too long especially with the girls as mortals now.”

Mizuki sighs and finishes her meal “Was it Hisao?” Haruki shook his head as the other’s also knew about Hisao they knew very little only that he very interested in Mizuki and was dangerous. Haruki thinks hard and then shakes her head “No, it isn’t him.” Shikon gets up so “Is everyone finished with their meal?”

They all hurry and ate their food and then packed up a few belonging only the girls had anything really to carry, Mizuki had a bag that was full of all the girls’ demon kimonos. Kimi and Hoshi carried some blankets and cooking supplies and that was it. They soon left the cave Mizuki was the one who took a long look at the cave before she left. Why couldn’t they have just stayed there no humans to bother them, a hot spring and stream was close by while food as always close.

XX On the road XX  
they began to walk down a long forest trail Haruki told them it was more likely they would be attacked if they were out in the open or on a well-traveled road. The trees and brushes brighten the forest with their lush green beauty while the few flowers shine through the green grass and brushes with their vibrant beauty. 

Hoshi and the girls were carrying an innocent conversation while the boys kept silent; Hoshi smiled “So Kimi do you like being a priestess?”

Shikon smiled and huffed looking at Kimi “As if, she curses and hate mortals I’m sure being a priestess isn’t her true destiny. I bet she won’t be a Lady of new clan either, I bet we will have to beg a lord to have you as a wife.”

Kimi goes over and slaps her brother on the back of the head “Shut up! And I don’t know… I like having the powers of a priestess, it better than not having any powers. But I wouldn’t want to be a real priestess like, not like a normal priestesses . . . I’m in a class all to my own.” She smiles as Hoshi and Mizuki turned around to see her and in unison gave her a glare. Kimi growled looking back she hated it whenever she was glared at “Alright not all my own, our family is full of it, we all have our own class we have rare and mixed blood… None of us have the same amount of power. Some have more spiritual and others more demon power or in Mizuki’s case she is the most powerful have very strong demon and spiritual powers. ”

Shikon smiles and looks at his little sister “Yeah and my poor baby sister doesn’t have anything but weak spiritual powers.” She aims her bow “Weak? I’ll show you how weak when I purify you!”

He smiles grabbing her bow “Yeah just try will ya.”

Mizuki stopped in her the middle of her tracks she synced something someone else with spiritual powers “I sense another presence.”

Haruki eyes widened “Mizuki! Kimi! Hoshi! Run!" Then he narrowed his eyes as he felt a chain suddenly appear around him and when he looked at Shikon and Ichiro they were also tried by a slivery colored rope. Mizuki began to run down the trail and then a chain wrapped around her feet; she all was tripped and Kimi and Hoshi were stopped by a rope wrapping around them from the tree tops hauling them off a few feet from the ground. Kimi’s eyes widened “That’s a demon restraint and purifying rope! If you make a strong resistance against it then you will feel a purifying attack which will burn you a little more and more you try to free yourself.”

Just then two figures . . . women in white and gold armor with gold swords with sliver blades, their hair was in a high pony tail that went past the middle of their backs and they had dark brown hair with blue eyes. The other figure … a man is wearing white kimono with a silver staff and sword and has black hair with brown eyes and it’s in a short pony tail to his shoulders.

The women walked up to the women and hauled Mizuki off her feet she instantly fell back down, You tripped nothing more “Get on your feet!” Mizuki tried and fell again Haruki smelled her blood and yell with worry in his voice “Mizuki!” She finally was carried and sat beside him she looked up at Haruki and then had a faint smile, she was happy he was worried about her.

The man walked over to cut the two women down from the trees where they were hanging from their waist and he carried them and sat them down by the small captured group in the middle of the trail. They were all back to back in a circle the captured Inu Youkai group all stared at the ground as they were embarrassed that mere mortals captured them . . . no they were normal mortals they didn’t look the slightest bit tired and normal mortals would be at least a little at this point but they weren’t not even the slightest bit.

The man and two women looked upon their prey as they grabbed their chins and pulled them to look upon their prey’s faces. The man laughed “I think we your captors should introduce ourselves I’m the monk called Toshi and demon slayers are Mei and Mio. Sisters we must take them back to the village where our parents are visiting at this moment.” Mei laughs and glares raising her sword as her other demon slayer who looks like her twin does the same, Mio speaks “Why? They are demons and so we should kill them.”

Toshi gets up and walks over “Put your swords away and also our parents told us if we find mortals with demons bring the demons and mortals to them.” The demon slayers haul them to their feet “Fine Toshi, but let’s make this quick.” All the demons glare at them and don’t say a word making their captors even more angry the monk walks over to the women “What are you names so we can properly talk to you.”

Kimi turns her head and huffs then she see the monk right in front of her “Why is a young priestess such as yourself with these other women and demons? From my knowledge priestesses usually travel alone or with other spiritual people like priestesses, priests or monks.” Kimi smiles and gives a childish laugh “I am a priestess by blood, but I never would be by nature.” Hoshi laughs and smiles “Yeah, you’re a little to evil or dark to be a priestess.” The demons slayers and monk turn to her he then questions her “How do you mean? And what are your names?”

Mizuki groans as her wound on her ankle begins to feel worse “We have no reason to tell you why we are with demons or who we are.” Haruki and everyone else smiles they can’t help it, it would be her who say something so threating of course. The demon slayers put their swords against her throat “Don’t treat us with such disrespect,” Haruki and everyone gets up angered that someone would dare put a sword to her and when she is a weak mortal too. They all turn to the others as the monk laughs “It seems they are all worried for your safety so what are you to them?”

Mizuki huffs and decide to tell him “These girls here are my cousin and my older sister; my name is princess Mizuki, and their names are princess Kimi and princess Hoshi. And these demons here are our friends Lord Shikon, Lord Ichiro and Haruki my guard.”

The monk and slayer all begin to stare “So why is it that three princesses are traveling with demons?” They begin to walk to the village and then Kimi and Hoshi took over talking while Mizuki was dealing with the pain in her ankle as she walked. Kimi sort of skipped leave it to her to be childish at any time “So why did you come after us?”

The slayer Mio glared at her “You priestess act so childish, why is that?” Kimi smiled a childish and evil smiled “It’s because then people don’t think your guilty as much and because it’s fun . . .” Kimi then begins to sing the song Mizuki made up as the three girls all joined in singing it …

Bodies here and there

Blood is everywhere 

It paints the ground

With its starlet beauty

It sparkles in the moonlight

Puddles of red from where they bled

As Kimi does her dance for the dead

The ones fought

The ones who begged

What they call “Honor caused them to be dead

They’re Dead...they’re Dead… they’re Dead…they’re Dead…they’re dead…Dead!

The children lie here out of their beds

What their stupid parents had taught them

Caused them to be dead 

Look over here it’s a man’s head! 

Men fought!

Women ran!

Children screamed and cried!

While the elderly and some children ran and hide 

The children held fear within their eyes

One by one the cries stopped as each body fell with a plop…

The demons began to slightly smile as Ichiro spoke in a monotone voice much like his father “Really? Not that song again it was annoying the first time you sang it at the village.” Shikon smiled at the demon slayers and monk turned around with honor in their eyes “So I guess the cat is out of the bag?” Haruki nods well “More like a skeleton in our closet.”

Hoshi and Kimi laugh “Well in a few weeks or so they will be skeletons on the ground unless someone buried them or unless scavengers already began to do their work.” The monk and slayers were shocked as the monk glared at them “So you demons killed those villagers?!?” They all nodded as the girls just began to sing once more, Haruki nods “Yes they hurt princess Mizuki yelling insults and throwing rocks at her I couldn’t help but to avenge her.”

Mizuki and Hoshi look at their cousin Kimi “Well the damn fools deserved it didn’t they?” The monk rushed to her side “I know that the demons have bewitched all of you, but as a great man once said “ he looked at the girls and held one hand from each of them “Will you bear my child?” They huff and all screamed “NO!”

Haruki stopped as Mizuki fell “Let me carry her she is in pain, or at least let me heal her injury.” The monk went over to her and threw her over his shoulder “I will carry her and there is an herb garden not too far away we will go there and get some medicine for her. He then echo’s a prayer to break a spell if they are bewitched . . .

Demons cast a spell upon mortal girls

I save the girl from the demon’s spell

They shall be saved from hell 

And lifted into heaven’s light

Here we offer my hand which will purify any dark light.

He was a bit surprised when he did that nothing happened “I just you weren’t under their control after all.”


	9. Kept Close

He then looks at Hoshi and Mizuki surprised “I now can since that you have spiritual powers as well.”

They look at each other and Mio and Mei say in unison “Then why the hell are you with demons purify them!”

Mizuki glared at the other of her pack telling them not to speak she then smiles a slight and speaks in a faint voice “No, they are family and friends.”

Toshi meanwhile was stroking Hoshi’s hand “Hoshi rhymes with Toshi, so it’s like destiny why not marry me and become immortal?”

Hoshi smiled and smacked him she summed up enough of her strength to knock him to the group, Ichiro then got up and jumped in front of her protecting his younger twin sister “Stay back Hoshi, even if I can’t fight with my hands you and I knock I can still fight.”

Toshi brushed himself off and “I’m guessing you love her or something?” Ichiro felt his chest tighten it was true he didn’t want to admit it, but he knew if he did it was fine since his father told him about the family marrying family. Hoshi looked at him as she could tell that he changed at that moment and Ichiro turned around and smiled slightly “I do.” Hoshi’s heart pounded so hard she thought I was going to pound out her chest “Ichiro . . .” she was stopped with a kiss from him as she unconsciously broke the chain with her spiritual powers as they flared when they kissed.

Everyone stared a bit in shock or confused except Mizuki who was sat on the ground when the monk went to make his move with her sister, she smiled and got up ignoring her pain. She ran to Haruki and kissed him throwing her arms around him. His eyes widened with surprise as did Shikon, Kimi, the slayers and monk. He broke his chain and picked her up to carry her so she wouldn’t be is so much pain.

Then Kimi kissed Shikon she wasn’t sure what was going on but was going to be part of it too. Shikon tried to resist that was his sister what was it that made him so happy when he kissed her, he wasn’t sure if he should be happy their siblings after all. The slayers were just in shock as the monk was in grief he wanted to wed one of them they were some of the prettiest women he’s ever seen.

Hoshi parted lips as she smiled when she did the chains somehow reappeared, the same thing happened with Kimi and Mizuki when they stopped kissing their brothers. The girls were soon tied up as well so they couldn’t do that again and run away with the demons, Toshi kept the girls with him on one side of the path and Mio and Mei kept the demons on the other side of the path. 

Kimi looked at Hoshi and Mizuki to notice they were blushing; she kept her eyes on them as they looked back at her smiling. Why was it they loved their brothers in more ways than one was it a demon trait, it seems mortals are about the only creature that try not to mate within their blood lines. Soon they came to a hut on the outskirts of a village and saw a huge half demon.

Hoshi instantly ran up to the half demon, while dragging her sister and cousin they were all tied to one rope “Jinenji!” He got up and turned around to see a mortal woman staring up at him she smiled at him “You okay, how is your mother?”

He looked confused why was she hugging him no mortal woman besides his mother has ever done that and how did she know him. She smiled as her sister and cousin looked confused while the monk was running after them, she looked up at him “Don’t you remember be I’m Hoshi you tried to save me from being kidnapped?”

He nodded and looked at her “Hoshi you okay I always wondered sorry I wasn’t strong enough to save you.” She smiles and waves her hands “No, its fine my father, uncle, mother and grandfather saved me and killed him.” She soon looked up at him “Please act like you don’t know me my life depends on it, this monk is taking us to a village where we will escape and find out more about them , but for now we will stay his prey.”

Jinenji and Hoshi’s conversation was cut short when Toshi and the others ran up to her, Toshi glares at them “Don’t run off like that.” Mizuki smiles slightly “Jinenji do you have some herbs that can help my ankle?” she then lifted up her yellow kimono to show her ankle.

Jinenji nodded and gave her some vials with a mixture of many herbs and it was made into a fine liquid like cream, “Here rub this on a few times and it should heal just fine.” The monk and slayers then nodded their thanks but showed much disrespect they didn’t like demons unless they were the ones at their home village where some half-demons were allowed to live. 

XX Camp XX

Everyone soon was tried from travel except the demons who didn’t seem the slightest bit tired. Toshi and Mei found a small cave and it was then that the demons and mortals were parted. Mei looked at Mio “Sister let’s keep the mortal women in the cave while, you Toshi keep the demons at the mouth of the cave. If any danger comes they could be useful to us, since its obvious that each of these women seem just as fond of them as they are of them.” 

Toshi sighs and looks at the wry women “Mei and Mio why can’t I watch the lovely ladies?” Mei glares at him “You just as bad as father and why do you want them they love demons?” He glares back “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mio smiles “We will just have to tell mother when we get to the village she is staying at for a week or two.”

They soon setup camp and the women where gathered in the cave while the men stayed at the mouth of the cave. They had dinner soon after they settled down and had two fires, the men gathered in a circle to talk while the girls did the same however the slayers and monk were in their own discussion, to notice what they were talking about.”

XX Girls XX

Kimi looked curiously at Hoshi in an almost begging look that was quite annoying to Hoshi ‘Why does she have to act like a five year old at times she is no longer a pup.’ Hoshi glared at her “Kimi your old enough to mate so stop acting like a pup will you?” Mizuki smiles in her eyes she will further annoy her sister “I think it’s quite adorable.” Hoshi glares at her “Not helping!”

Kimi laughs “Tell me!”

Hoshi looks confused and raises her eye brow slightly ‘What could she be talking about Jinenji or what?’ She looks down at the begging Kimi “What are you talking about and remember princesses don’t beg.” Kimi glares at her “Why did you kiss Ichiro?” Hoshi looked at Mizuki not sure what her emotion was if she too was like Kimi and confused, but of course silent and emotionless as usual. Hoshi turns to Kimi “I didn’t he kissed me . . . and you Mizuki why do you act like this is normal and natural I’m a little freaked I kissed my brother!” Mizuki can’t help but to silently laugh “I thought you just said you didn’t kiss him but it’s really is natural, mother and father told me they would prefer it if we mated with our parents then our future pups and their pups would be stronger and purer.”

Kimi blushes think about her and Shikon as Hoshi takes the advantage “Thinking about Shikon?” Kimi doesn’t hear her words until she speaks up louder “No! I just Mizuki how do you know this and how who you mate with your brother you only have one.” Mizuki smiles ‘aw they weren’t told I almost forgot’, “Because I know I have kissed our long lost brother mother and father hid his existence to protect him and me if father’s enemies knew who he was they would of tried to kill him and me. We are part of a prophecy . . . you see if we mated and took over the empire our empire would live on forever and be one of the last and strongest demon empires. Mother told me in the modern era five hundred years from now there are no demons that is because the smart ones hid and adapted and the rest were killed off. So if me and our long lost brother mate then we will be one of the smart ones to live on forever, but if Hisao mates with me like he want then all of the empire will be destroyed along with our race for all time and our other brother is Haruki.”

Hoshi’s eyes fill with tears thinking back on the night that her mother had the child who died in birth.

XX Flash back XX

Her father came into her room late that night and woke both Ichiro and Hoshi “Pups please listen and try not to cry, when I speak about this sadness and tragic even that has occurred.”

Hoshi already was getting tears in her eyes “Is mother okay? Please tell me she is father your scaring me.” Ichiro hugs his sister trying to calm her down “Hoshi I’m sure her and the baby is fine, right father?”

They looked up at their silent and still father seeking comfort, but found none to feel relieved with. Ichiro began to worry too “Father?” Sesshomaru hugged them both they knew something had to be really wrong why was their father acting so cold and was also hugging them in doing so. When he normally hugged them is was with a smile in his eyes if not on his face and a slightly happy voice apart from its normal monotone voice, “The pup didn’t make it.”

Hoshi began to cry furiously as Ichiro had silent tears and tried with all his might to hold her close and comfort her as their father tried to do the same to them both. After that no one spoke about that night or the dead pup until just now.

XX Boys XX

Haruki smiled “So you boys hearing what their saying in the cave right, I’m not the only one right.” They all look at him and nod in shock; he smiles slightly “Yeah I figured you would be a little shocked I know me and Mizuki were.” Shikon stares “So your alive that good to know that was a terrible night when they said you were dead.” Ichiro can’t help but to smile “I’m glad you alright it really hurt me and Hoshi to think you were dead.”

Haruki gives a wicked and curious look “So are you both going to mate with your sisters like I am?” Shikon shakes his head as Ichiro smiles “I intend to hearing her heart beat that fast made me happy. And I also saw her blush and heard the girls teasing her.” Haruki smiles and pats the shoulder of his older brother “I’m glad to hear then we can have a close family and long and strong bloodline. Shikon you said no, but you do know its preferred if us royals mate within our family right?”

Shikon looked sadden and nodded “But I’m not sure if Kimi would want to think of me that way.” Ichiro smiled and laughed “She kissed you remember.” Shikon nodded thinking about it “I suppose I shall try if she wants me that is.”

XX Girls XX

The smiled and were gossiping, Mizuki looks at them both “So are you guys going to mate with them?” Kimi smiles and giggles “Why not a chance to annoy my brother and have him still love me and say nothing about it yeah I’m in, and that was a nice kiss I think.”

Mizuki smiles and blushes “I have already decided I would and I can’t wait until we are safe from Hisao and what about you Hoshi?”

Hoshi blushes and speaks shyly “I will, but will he be able to put up with me?” Kimi and Mizuki look at her and cheer her up, Kimi laughs “If Shikon can put up with me you’ll be no challenge for Ichiro.”

XX boys XX  
Shikon smiles and then frowns “I’m happy she want to be my mate, but she also will annoy me at times… although I like a challenge.” Ichiro smiles “You’ll never be bored, I will take on any challenge Hoshi throws at me.” Haruki smiles and nods “We all have the same feelings toward are now soon to be mates. I’m sure our mothers and fathers are proud as are our grandparents.”

XX Slayers and Monk XX

Mio sits on a rock and sits by her twin sister “Mei and Toshi something is different about these mortal women.” She picks up a flower and pulls its petals apart and rubs it between her fingers as the red petals dye her finger tips red. Mio smiles and gently laughs “You know the flower’s beautiful red color looks better on the flower and not on your fingers.”

Toshi glares at his sister “indeed these mortal women are strange that act like demons themselves because of how they talk and act especially the beauty Mizuki. Also so like what is with those necklaces around their necks?”

Mizuki and everyone in the cave begins to sing a sweet little tune knowing their demon love interests can hear it’s their way of showing their love to them in a secret ways so the slayers and monk won’t know about it.

It’s like a whisper to my ear every time I hear your voice 

I have joyful tears streaming down my face

No matter if I’m sad angry or mad

I will always have love in my heart

And you’ll be forever in that part

Nothing you can do 

Nothing you can say will drive me away

From this day on I will stay by your side

I hope you will love me too

I have pride in you I have want to be a bride for you

I want you to have pride in me as I do I you

I will forever love you 

Do love me too…? 

The Inu Youkai males wait for the demon slayers and monk to fall asleep and then they get up and wake the girls they each share a kiss with there soon to be mate the moon is full that night a perfect time to make two one mated pair. They each took their female to an area where they would be alone, Kimi and Shikon found an abandoned hut while, Hoshi and Ichiro found a lonely cave and Mizuki and Haruki found a half destroyed palace they were all a good fifteen or sixteen miles away and would return to their prison camp at day.

XX Kimi and Shikon XX

Smiles she kisses him breaking his chains off once again, as she does she rubs his ears a little roughly she smiles as he started to have a light and pleasurable whimper. Shikon smiled as she pinned him down and rubbed his ears and then stops he looks up at her slightly sad as he was enjoying her rough rubbing of his ears. She had a slight and childish giggle “I though you wanted to be a mated pair and for that to happen do we need to take off our kimonos, rather than me staying here and rubbing your ears.” He nods he know as well as the other males that sooner they mate better it will be stronger their bonds with their mates will become and safer as well so no other males will try to be with their females or so no females try to be with them and make their females feel like they have to become jealous. If that happens their females might end up being killed trying to kill the other females who make them jealous and it could get really ugly. Shikon lays back as Kimi takes off all their clothes and tosses them to the side, Shikon smiles he is happy at his mates inner and outer beauty although right now he is just focused on her outer beauty. He grabbed her hips slightly rough and was a little rough but she seemed to be enjoying him handling her that way, he positioned her on top of him and began to thrust and she sighed and gasped as they moved together. They made some whimpers and mostly use Inu Youkai language they used whimpers and growls more than grasps and sighs. His demon blood took over and he pressed his fangs lightly in many spots and licked up the blood, he thought tasted so sweet from all the candy and sweets she eats all the time in the palace. She smiled and whimpered it hurt so much his fangs were sharp but she liked it when he licked it up. Even though she didn’t have claws she scratched his scalp and back hard making him have a lowly growl he smiled and licked the blood from his lips and kissed her cutting her lip a little, but he soon healed it. It wasn’t long before he spilled himself into her and bit ther front of her throat rather than the side and left his mark on the front of her neck. They soon just laid together until it was time they had to go back when they got back they cuddled together inside the cave.

XX Ichiro and Hoshi XX

They were more gentle it took them a longer time to get into the mood where they would take off their clothes. First the just kissed Hoshi liked the sharpness of his fangs he was kissing her a little too hard and nicked her lip causing her to bleed her soon stopped “Hoshi I’m sorry I didn’t want to hurt you.” She smiled and walked up to where he put himself in time out and grabbed the sides of his head massaging his maroon stripes as she smiled at him “I know and its fine now please we were so happy a few seconds ago, let’s be happy again shall we?” He smiled and embraced her “Yes,” her kiss her all over her body wanting to make sure she knew he was sorry and would treat her better like she was a real treasure just like the way he saw her. 

He picked her up and slowly walked over to a soft spot on the cave floor where they put some grass to make the floor softer, he took of his kimono and did the same for her she smiled she liked this being treated so gently. He then laid on top of her, his head face the cave wall as he laid it on her chest. She smiled and caress his fine silvery hair as it shined in the darkness. She smiled and whispered in his ear ever since we were born we been opposite and yet made each other whole. We were once one and then separated at birth and now we are going to one again . . . We are like Ying and Yang.” He smiled and kissed her gently and slowly as he slowly thrusted into her not wanting to cause her too much pain, “I love you Hoshi and will always protect you.”

He thrusted and she sighed and lightly grabbed his hair in return as he thrusted and spilled his seed in her, sooner they conceived a pup the better it would be. One of the best ways to strengthen a bond is for the female to become pregnant and for them to raise it together. He smiled and bit her shoulder where it meets her neck, he did it quick to avoid too much pain, and she smiled and ran her fingers threw his hair as he stayed there a while with his fangs in her soft flesh. She smiled and fell asleep on his chest, he got her dressed not wanting to wake his beauty and carried her back to the cave where they saw Shikon and Kimi inside cuddling. He smiled as they snuck by the slayer and monk and did the same.

XX Mizuki and Haruki XX

Haruki smiles as he embraces for a long time and then he picks her up carrying her threw the palace, as he insists on looking for a proper place for them to mate. She smile at his kindness “It’s fine Haruki as long as were together it doesn’t matter where.” He looks down at her ‘She may be a princess by blood and a destined ruler but she is not spoiled or a snob.’ He finally finds a room with half of the roof gone and then walks in side to find a bed with lots of pillows “This seems to be the finest room this ruined palace has to offer.” Mizuki smiles as he massages her shoulders she had to carry a slightly heavy bag with her nearly all the time and it was hard on her now being mortal, he then slowly took of her kimono and hung it on a board poking out of the wall and when he walked over to it he hung his up as well. Mizuki knew it would hurt a bit and decided she wanted him to be hers and only hers and wanted to be his and only his, she didn’t care she had been hurt worst she could tough it out. He smiled “Are you sure you’re okay?” She nodded as she laid down on the bed looking nervously at him as he climbed on her, he looked into her eyes as she looked back and gasped his eyes were so calm and gentle. 

He smiled as he saw her starting to blush he then kissed her being careful of not hurting her, but he knew she wouldn’t mind and wouldn’t tell him if he did. She threw her arms around him as they kissed his dark brown hair shined off of the full moonlight as it rained down on her she smiled it tickled a bit on her more ticklish spots that no one knew about. He then hugged his body close she gasped he was so warm and a bit heavy, but she wasn’t going to complain and ruin the mood she did that before. He supported himself up to look down at her with his arms on each side of her shoulders “Are you ready.” She chocked trying to say yes so instead she nodded. 

He then thrusted and grabbed her hips repositioning her so it would feel better he didn’t want her to hate it or to hate him or regret this so he was going to do anything she wanted. She smiled and gasped grabbing his hair and running her hand along his back and screamed his name his eyes flashed red and then returned to gold, he kept thrusting into lowly not wanting to harm her but he got in trouble she told him a little faster and he reluctantly agreed and sped up his speed. He did a quick thrust spilling his seed in her and laid on her as she combed his dark hair and then told him they better get back he reluctantly put his clothes on as she did the same and left the palace with her and laid in the cave with the other two couples.


	10. Hustle and Bustle of the village

Something happens at the village well actually about three somethings. Two good, the last one terrible.

 

Mio and Mei got up first to find the demons gone they yelled in unison “Toshi . . .Toshi! He got up with a big yawn “What,” he then rolled back over to hide his face from the threating tone of his older sisters. They looked at where the demons where supposed to be, Mio smiled and looked at Mei “Oh um nothing… just the demons are gone!” Shikon yawned in the cave and they looked and noticed weren’t tied up, Toshi and his sisters “Hurry tie them up.” The demons groaned as Haruki rubbed his eyes and Mizuki who was asleep on his chest woke as well, he smiled petting her head and then looked up at them “You know we could escape if we wanted but we stayed here.”

Shikon looks to his left where Kimi was snuggled up to him “You know we could of left last night, but we came back.” Mei looked at them all disgusted “I can’t believe snuck past us!” Ichiro smiled as he saw Hoshi sleeping on his arm “You know we did easily we even left for some freedom and came back.” Toshi looked at the girls all of their kimonos which where messed up and hung off their shoulders, Toshi glared at the demons “You foul beasts you’ve ruined these princesses!”

Mei and Mio looked and saw their blood crusted bite marks on their necks and throat “You . . . you marked them as yours! You monster! Those poor women. . .” 

Kimi smiles, as she wakes to see her mate looking at her with a possessive and cocky smile. She kisses Shikon and lays her head on his chest “They didn’t make us do anything; we were born to be their mates with our clan it is tradition and is actually preferred.” Mizuki wakes with a smile as Haruki whispers some insult about the monk in her ears. The monk points his staff at her “What did he just say!” She smiled looking at Kimi and Hoshi who just woken “He said you’re just mad, because we turned you down… and are mates to demons now.”

The monk huffed and the demon slayers finished tying them up and began to lead them to the village and they would be their shortly.

XX Village XX  
They tied the demons to a big pole and the women to another, Mio smiles “Just wait . . . you will die demons and we will make sure another man marries your mates so they can be taken care.” The three male demons eyes glow red as their women glare at her and her sister Mei, Mizuki had finally had enough of their talk they needed to be put in their place “We will wed no one! We will only be with our mates and never wed anyone!”

Haruki smiled in pride of his mate’s will even if she was tied up and a mortal for the time being, she was still deadly all the Inu Youkai females were. Toshi came outside with man in a traditional blue monk kimono and with a female demon slayer who wore black suit with pink armor. Toshi pointed to the demons “Mother, Father these demons have ruined these princesses.” Miroku smiles and walks over to inspect the princesses “You are all the finest princesses I have seen If I must say so myself.”

Hoshi and Ichiro smile when they see who they are and in unison yell “Uncle Miroku! Aunt Sango!” Miroku and Sango look confused “How do you know us and why call us uncle and aunt?” Hoshi smiles and laughs “It’s been awhile the village hasn’t changed very much since we left to live in our father’s palace has it?” Miroku smile and looks at them “Sango do you remember these too?”

She nods and then looks at the beads around the girls necks “Hoshi can’t you break your necklaces so I can see the real you?” Ichiro smiled as Hoshi sang a song, and gave a expressionless gaze to his aunt “Smart and keen as ever aunt Sango, may we ask how you are still so young?” She laughs and nods “Ichiro don’t you remember when we killed Naraku some of his demonic energy went into us and made us and our children and so on immortal.” Hoshi sang louder and louder . . .

Beads that bond and hide

I wore you with no pride

I hate you and you hide me

My powers, my strength, my beauty, my immortality

I curse you with my breath

break and shatter 

I have no use for you

they know What we are 

they know what we are not

This lie almost tangled our fate in a knot 

Please beads break and you show only what’s fake….

At that moment a flash of light blinds everyone as Kimi’s hair grows to her bottom and a pair of black Inu ears appears on her head; her brown irises bleed golden brown her teeth grow a pair of small fangs; lastly her single pair of jagged purple stripes appear on her cheeks, while her nails grow into claws and her demonic aura returns. She also uses her telekinetic powers to put on her demon priestess kimono which is made from the finest of silks.

Mizuki’s uses her powers to put her demon kimono that looks much like her father, but pink on while her body changes. Her eyes turn golden like honey, while her hair fades from dark brown to a slivery white and grown to the back of her knees, her fangs and claws grown and her fur over her shoulders reappear again and lastly her two maroon stripe and purple crescent moon appear on her face once more.

Hoshi’s kimono appears on her once more its a light blue kimono with sliver white butterflies on it and a yellow belt over it, her eyes change from chocolate brown to golden brown and her markings appear as does her fangs, fur, and claws. The light soon fades as the male demons broke out of their chains when everyone was blinded and rushed to stand by their new mates. As the light vanished everyone was soon in shock the princesses were demons. With that they all went into Miroku’s and Sango’s hut to talk.

Mizuki smiles as she stands with Haruki at her side in front of Sango and Miroku “I don’t know how you know my brother and sister, but we are not here to threaten you. We simply were curious about if you as well had any knowledge on Naraku’s weakness.” 

Sango and Miroku flinched at hearing those words and in unison were yelling “WHY IS HE BACK?!” Mizuki shakes her head “No . . . His son is after me and we must kill him soon.”

They all look at each other quite confused; Mizuki looked at Haruki as she already mastered the sending messages to him without even having to do it once. She looks emotionless his way and is met with the same look ‘Haruki … Mate I think we should tell them of the prophecy.”

Soon as they do the villagers began to scream and cry as they run past the huts yelling at the villagers in each hut to leave. A woman holding a small toddler ran into Miroku and Sango’s house “Hurry you must evacuate, the demons are looking for your visitors! Monks and slayers please help Lady Keade she is very injured and is battling the swarm alone!” 

XX Monks and Slayers XX

Miroku smiles as his family and him look at their visitors, “ You must all leave at once and get away from this village, take a different course than the villagers thou.” At that moment they all run outside and go to the red gate of the village and stand side by side with Keade. 

Keade smiles weakly threw her pain “Miroku, Sango . . . Children, please take cover there are too many.” Keade breathes heavy, shooting her arrows left and right. Sango’s daughters throw their weapons like she does, but with sutras on their weapons at the demons while they smile.

Sango speaks having a small break and picking her next target “No, we will stay and fight with you till the end.”

Miroku and Toshi are back to back with demons coming at them only to suffer from their purifying sutras and slicing them with their staffs.

Toshi laughs slaying weaker demons “I doubt that will happen though Keade.”

They look as though they are a family of ass kicking monks and demon slayers with a badass grandma Keade pulling more than her fair share even when she is injured.

XX Inu Youkais’ XX

Just then the Inu Youkai couples ran for the village outskirt, Mizuki looked to her left seeing the monks, slayers and elderly priestess fighting. She sighed to herself, she wanted to help but knew they needed to flee, which Inu Youkai demons hated to do by their very nature. 

They began to run now an old path and run past the huts out of the village. The village has demons practically raining down from the sky swooping people into the air and flying off with them, while they start to set the village afire. Soon the would village is up in flames as ash fills the sky with a dark ash that signals the death of another village. There are bodies lying around while others are hiding and pouring out of huts and stables in which they tried to hide in.

Haruki gasped as demons began to pour down on them trying to take Mizuki, Hoshi and Kimi. Ichiro glared his eyes feeling as though themselves where on fire, his vision began to have a tint of red in it. He heard a scream it was Mizuki! She tried to get out of the demons grasp and she soon bit him and was falling to the ground, Haruki’s eyes widen and he ran to catch her, he jumped in the air and caught her holding her bridal style. He looked at Shikon and Ichiro “Come let’s run into the forest It will be difficult for them to follow in there with many trees surrounding us.”

Shikon and Ichiro picked up there mates and followed Haruki who began to run with demonic speed, his only thought was he had to keep his mate and family and friends safe at all costs. They ran past a tree and a dark purple feather began to chase them it chased them into a clearing near a well. Ichiro and Hoshi thought they saw that well once, but then watched as the man on the feather jumped off of it as is vanished. He had a baboon pelt on and removed his mask Haruki looked at the man with disgust as he took of the mask to reveal …


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to this chapter but I will not post until I get at least one review I would be very happy if I got one.

Hisao!” Shikon and Ichiro had told the girls to stay behind them soon a few other demons appeared, all of them standing around Hisao and were waiting for his orders.

Hisao smiled and looked at Mizuki “My dear Mizuki have you forgotten you are to be my mate?” Mizuki glares at him with an emotionless gaze “I will never be yours; I was so stupid to believe you.” He smiled and acted hurt and then smirked “I enjoyed our kiss, you can’t tell me you did not.” Haruki smiled and began to cut now the demons Hisao ordered to attack him. While Ichiro and Shikon did the same, Mizuki smiles “Hisao …” the demons and their attacks pushed the girls to the edge of the well with their mates only a few inches in front of them. Hisao walks up and makes his body transparent so no attacks hurt him “Yes, my lovely rose?” 

His eyes widened at the scent of his love had changed…

She smiles as he pulls down her kimono to reveal her bite mark; her voice was ever so proud “I’m already taken as someone else’s mate … Haruki’s!” She pushed him back with her demonic acid whip cutting his cheek. Hisao went back to where his crowd of demons were as grew angry and his eyes grew yellow and his hair flowed with a furious wind that suddenly picked up, He made trees come uprooted and the land shift and crack and threw wall of fire to the backed up group.

Shikon, Ichiro and Haruki were planning their next moves as they took a few steps back and trip on the girls who were praying to be saved Mizuki thought ‘He is stronger than father … are we going to die?’

Mizuki thought of her life and how it has been she smiled as Haruki cradled her head, and hid her face in his chest trying to comfort her in their last thoughts, as he rested his head on hers. Mizuki closed her eyes and whispered “I love you all, thank you for this amazing life … I’m glad my life will end with my friends and my love.”

Everyone looked at her and was shocked to see her crying and saying farewells to all of them they knew if the powerful and wise Mizuki was doing so then there mustn’t be any hope left … this was it they were doomed.

Hoshi smiled as Ichiro did the same as Haruki, Ichiro smiled “Guys thank you for this life as well, without you Hoshi I would have been really bored and I’m glad I fell in love with my best friend in the whole world … oh I had wished we could of done many more adventures but I’m just glad I got to be your brother… your friend… and above all your mate.”

Hoshi smiled and blurted out into tears “I love you guys, thanks for being my best friends.”

Kimi was shaking her being the youngest and most childish she was scared more than anyone else “I just wanted to be with you guys forever, that’s all I ever wanted and for you all to be happy. Why does it have to be now we die?!”

Shikon sighed and nuzzled the top of her head “I’m sorry we couldn’t make that come true Kimi, but we will be together forever … in our afterlife we will also see the rest of our family someday too.”

Haruki smiled and looked at all of them ‘It was my job to protect all of them and I failed although they even now are so happy and strong “I wish we could of spent more time as we were when we were at that cave, happy and as a family… I’m so sorry for failing to protect all of you too… I’m sorry.”

At that moment they all tripped and fell down the now crumbling well that had a few chucks missing and sprawling in the wind as a tornado formed of wind and fire. The demons flooded down the well, the girls had tears in their eyes as their mates held onto them. Then all of a sudden a red light engulfed them and the demons that piled in to attack them.


	12. Dead? A Dream? A live?

A beautiful priestess in armor along with a sword and with long black hair came and began slaying all the demons except the ones holding onto their mates. They look up and see her killing them left and right. As they stare with surprise they notice as the red light almost the color of a bloody fire, turns to a calm and icy light blue. The Priestess smiles and bows then speaks in a kind voice “You are cut off from your world for three months, I will further protect you … goodbye.”  
They look around to see a well around them once again, Shikon looks at Kimi and hugs her dearly “Kimi please tell me you are alright!” Kimi has tears in her eyes and hugs him “I thought we were going to be deady bye!” Hoshi hugs Ichiro and kisses him and then looks at Kimi “Kimi how is it you can be childish even right after almost dying?”  
Haruki stares at his mate who is frightened, he growls and comforts her she looked up. Kimi smiled and glared shortly after “Thank you, but what did she mean?” They all looked at her Shikon smiles “I don’t know, but I want to kick his baboon ass with my sword! Its too cramped in this well so lets get the fuck out of here!” They look up and notice a wooden ceiling, Ichiro speaks up “Um… was that wooden ceiling here before?” Hoshi looks at Ichiro “Ichiro I think we were here once, but I can’t remember. “ He looks at her “Me neither, But Shikon is right we must go fight!”  
They all climb out of it to find themselves in a shack, they look around and see spell books and sutras in the shack, Haruki looks at them “Perhaps that priestess lives here?” They all turn to look at the girls who’s eyes are widen as they hear voices , Mizuki looks at them “Listen someone is outside.”  
A Young man’s voice is happily finding its way in their demon ears. They hear him starting to walk to sliding his feet on the gritty stones “Mother you have returned!”  
A older woman’s voice has a smoothing sweetness in it “I just went to the market, why did something happen?”  
The young man laughed “No, not really I just swept the shrine and cleaned it and sold a ton of charms.  
Kimi moves to get a better look causing Shikon to step on a weak floor board as his foot goes through it making a loud crack, from the rotten wood.  
He suddenly stopped talking “Mother stand behind me something is in the well house!”  
Haruki stands with Shikon and Kimi foot behind him on his right, his mate beside him and Ichiro and Hoshi on his left a foot behind him. A man in a blue kimono priest kimono opens the door with a sutra in hand with a older woman behind him. The man looked to be in his early twenties, the woman peered over his shoulder in shock “Souta what is …” He glared at them “I will banish you all straight to hell where you will forever reside!” Just then Haruki and Shikon and Ichiro jumped out of the well house, Shikon holding the woman and Haruki and Ichiro pinning down Souta.  
Hoshi smiles and slightly laughs as she and the other two girls walk out of the shrine as the sun reflects on their pale skin and shiny hair, she smiles “Ichiro and Haruki don’t be too rough after all his sutras aren’t even strong.”   
Ichiro glares back at her “I am the alpha in our mated pair, so don’t tell me how to handle him Hoshi!”  
Kimi laughs and looks at the mortal and then at her cousin “Is it that time of the month again Ichiro?”  
Maiko glances up at them and narrows her eyes “Hey are you … you are Hoshi! Ichiro!” She began to cry and smiled then laughed “Let your uncle go, I haven’t seen you in the longest time!”  
They looked confused Hoshi looks at her “Who are you?” Maiko begins to cry “Oh dear you forgot your grandma …. I’m heart broken. You and Ichiro loved me when you lived here with only your mother and aunt Kagome!”   
Hoshi and Ichiro look at one another then look around and are in awe as they see and listen and smell a different environment and in unison speak “It’s like a distant memory, Haruki! Shikon stop!” They glare at them and then at the older woman who didn’t smell like she was lying. They helped up Souta and looked at Maiko.  
Before long they got it all sorted out and go inside for tea and to have a conversation it’s been nearly seven years since they last heard of their family on the other side of the well and nearly eleven years since they last been here.  
XX Tea and family conversation XX  
Souta looks at them in surprise that they are all grown up and not little pups anymore, and that there are four others with the twins “So it seems we have some new family members why don’t you introduce yourselves.” Mizuki smiles a slight and quick smile “My name is Mizuki, youngest child of Sesshomaru and Rin’s and I’m heiress to the Inu Youkai clan.”  
Kimi smiles a childish smile and laughs “I’m the youngest out of all of us, I’m Kimi and Kagome and Inuyasha’s daughter. I’m super cute, funny, and amazing at everything I do and …” Shikon cuts her off “You not amazing at everything okay? SO don’t brag so much its childish and your immature … did you forget that!?”  
She glares at him and smacks him on the back of the head “I didn’t hear you complain a few nights ago when I was in your arms and …” He cuts her off blushing “They don’t need to know that, you’ll have to excuse my inappropriate sister.” He glares at her as she sticks her tongue out at him “Suck it in, sorry my mate doesn’t know when to keep bedroom topics left in the bedroom, and I’m the oldest child from Inuyasha and Kagome.” She smiles and looks at them looking quite adorably in having a few crumbs on her face; from little cookies on the table he then wipes them off with a napkin.  
Maiko looks at the last few people Haruki looks at her and has a emotionless expression “I’m the second oldest son from Rin and Sesshomaru and heir to the throne along with Mizuki.”  
Hoshi smiles and looks at them “You both know me and Ichiro already so yeah.”  
Souta looks at them and smiles “Wait Shikon you said you were Kimi’s mate but your also Inuyasha and Kagome’s child I must of got that wrong somehow right?”  
They Kimi smiles and shakes her head “Nope in mortals customs he would be like my husband or my man whatever you guys say.”  
Maiko looks shocked and nearly faints, but Souta stops her “Mother you okay?” She nodded just a bit confused “brothers and sisters? ... or mates?”  
Shikon begins to lose his patients “How hard is it to fucking understand we are brother and sister and mates?!?!?”  
Souta shakes his head “No way, that’s against the law!”  
Mizuki laughs as she lays her head on Haruki’s shoulder, while Shikon is resting his head on Kimi’s lap and Ichiro and Hoshi are doing the same as Mizuki and Haruki. Mizuki smiles “In Inu Youkai traditions if there is a mated pair that births both a male and female heir its normal for them to mate when they are old enough. It helps keep the blood lineage pure of unwanted blood that can taint the royals lineage, it also keeps the royal family not so expanded and wide spread to where it can get out of control, and makes for a stronger empire. So it’s actually preferred for brothers and sisters to mate, and anyways it can make really good bonds.”  
Maiko learned many years ago to keep her options to herself as did Souta, Hoshi smiled “So where is gramps? I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to exorcise us yet.” Souta looks his mother “He died a few months ago.”   
Ichiro looks sad same with Hoshi who slightly remembers him “How?”  
Maiko looked grim “A heart attack he was just at that age ninety four years is a long life. Its hard to believe how time passes I’m in my early forties now, Souta is in his early twenties, you’re all grown up and I didn’t get to meet four of you before now.”  
Hoshi nods and thinks “It’s been a long time indeed, may we stay here a few months we can’t go home the well said it won’t let us. Also if we go back we will probably be killed by Hisao.”  
Maiko looked at them with concern “Are any of you hurt? Who is he? Why you were almost killed? Where are your parents!?!”  
Hoshi sighs “They too are in danger from Hisao, he is the son of the hated Naraku and wants to destroy all of our friends and family in a short summary.”  
Maiko nods “Well you can live in Rin’s house it’s a small house with three small bedrooms and I will enroll you in school in two days. Okay and then you’ll be settled, but first we should get you out of those clothes I will bring down some clothes Souta and Kagome used to wear.”  
A few moments later she brings the box into Rin’s house were Hoshi and Ichiro are reminiscing and teaching the others everything about the modern era and how they all must act and look mortal. None of them knew the spell for a mortal appearance so they would just have to cover themselves. They knew by their beauty they would draw attention and that’s the last thing they needed. Although they had one request to announce that they are known to be married so Maiko that day got them their wedding licenses saying they were.  
It was time they start school and that morning they all got ready.  
Kimi and Shikon were given a few boxes of clothes and picked out not only her clothes, but Shikon’s clothes too. She was going to wear a pair of long black baggy pants and a long blue sweater and a cap over it this made her look very unattractive almost like a boy and had a scarf around her face with sun glasses too. She then found the same thing for everyone else and they wore that to school. They would have to walk about five blocks to get to school and Maiko told them “Be nice even if others aren’t and not demon stuff!”  
They promised an so with that they got breakfast bars and headed down the Higurashi shrines stairs and across the street on the side walk were they saw a few other teens going to school. They would each be in different grades Ichiro and Hoshi seniors, while Haruki and Mizuki were sophomores and Kimi and Shikon were freshmen. The other kids just thought they were criminals or something they didn’t think they were students, until they approached the school building that was when students glared or mocked them.  
They all went to their home rooms and talked to the teacher who told them to introduce themselves to the others.  
XX Seniors XX  
Ichiro walked with Hoshi and they stood in front of the class with everyone eyeing them not sure what to make of them.   
The teacher didn’t know either “Ummm, well you must be the new students please introduce yourselves and tell us about yourselves.”  
Ichiro stepped forward and bowed his head “I’m Ichiro Hama and this is my wife Hoshi Hama. We are new to public schooling and are used to home schooling, with my brothers and their wives.”  
The teacher raised her hand and smiled as they nodded to hear her question “Why are you too married so young and can I see any proof?”  
Hoshi handed her the license “Our families are traditional and have us be arranged to married at a young age, we all are married about a week now.”  
They then ignored other questions and took their seats the same process was done with each couple.  
Word got around about the three new married student couples at school and it brought on a lot of gossip about who they are, how they dress and so on.  
It was soon lunch time and they all tried to sit at tables with people they thought they would like but were bullied away.  
Some students got up and walked over to them, one was a girl with blonde hair with brown highlights and then two others one with reddish brown hair and the other one with sandy hair. They glared at them and laughed, the blonde looked at Hoshi “You girls are so ugly don’t ever go to any of our tables again okay we don’t want your poor fashion sense to corrupt ours ugliness I contagious.”  
Mizuki shot straight up with her girls at her side “I would suggest you back off or I will get physical … okay?” the red shivers “Eww don’t touch us!” Kimi smiles and looks up at her “I wouldn’t dare … I would love your knock your teeth out and give them to the tooth fairy on your behave.” The girls whispered something and took off, Mizuki looked at the other “Lets go we are getting different clothes on!” They walked out of the lunch room and a few teacher got after them that they will miss class and call their legal guardian :Maiko.  
XX The store XX  
Mizuki looked had Haruki at her side as she speed threw the busy sidewalks she looked so angry she looked scary. She grew even angrier “don’t care how smart they think they are lets show them how we look in good clothes we got lots of money grandmother gave us so … its prefect.” They walk into the best looking store and the employees began to laugh at them and whisper insults about them.  
Kimi growled to herself as she glared at a girl employee “If I was you I’d stop staring unless you want your eye balls to be my new earrings.” The girl glared at her and whispered “Bitch.” Kimi smiled she knew what it meant in the human language as well as the Inu Youkai language “I am a bitch and don’t you forget it!” the female employee glared and walked off. Kimi then went over to the little girl’s area in the store and got few skirts red, pink and green plaid skirts and some cute sweaters she had her mother’s fashion sense, some bows, hats, flat shoes and tights. Also some jewelry boxes as well that contained the wedding rings they picked out.  
Shikon got a business suit and got a grey one and black one with different ties and under shirts, with some nice shoes. The other boys got the exact same thing but Shikon got a hat to hide his ears as well.  
Mizuki go beautiful skirts and blouses that made her look like a really rich girl, it was a perfect match with Haruki’s ties and suits matched it. Hoshi got some nice little dresses and then they got some gym clothes as well, the girls got some nice light colored shorts and matching shirts. The boys got some high quality sweats and a thin sweater.  
They soon all went into the checkout line and while in line the girls saw a purse each one got a different color Hoshi got light blue, Kimi got red, and Mizuki got pink and a little make up. When it was their turn the two employees laughed the male employee looked at them “Can you pay for all that?”  
They all laid down their credit cards and bought it without the slightest emotion about it, They looked at the next building it was a salon Kimi smiled “Hey we should got their.” Mizuki smiled and nodded “Employees may we put own our new outfits in a fitting room?” The female and male employee’s sighed and nodded.  
Kimi threw on her red plaid shirt with a white sweater and black tights and a red hat, with a red rose necklace. Mizuki had one cute white shirt with ruffles on the buttoned from her neck to her stomach and a light blue skirt with it and a pair of long brown boots with her long white hair down. Hoshi is wearing a short blue skirt with her long black hair down ther her knees and wearing dark blue high heels and a white shawl over it. Haruki got a grey suit with a silver tie and black shoes, Ichiro’s was black with a light blue and dark blue striped tie, Shikon had a grey suit with a light pink tie.   
Kimi and Shikon were hand in hand while the other couples did the same, while walking out form the back of the store. They all walked bout pass the cash registers and were stopped by the female employee who gazed at Ichiro with hearts in her eyes “Um where did you all come from and when did you come in …” before he could answer she smiled “Will you go on a date with me?” Kimi glared “Hey my cousin is married you bimbo! Look at his finger it has a ring on it!”  
Hoshi glared at her silently with hatred, Ichiro bent down and whispered in her ear “You have nothing to worry about my love and she isn’t even one of those rare pretty mortals… you were way prettier when you were mortal.”  
They spent some time at the salon they just got their claws done the French tip look, and then the rest of their makeup done they only had cover up on to hide their markings. When they were done they looked completely different, and new and beautiful.  
Ichiro looked at them and then at the school a few blocks away “We need to get back to the school as soon as we can. If we don’t well miss our big entrance, and here I just foraged a note saying we had to go to the shrine for a family emergency that our parents are giving us some new that we have to join something and all that…. Oh and like we haven’t talked to them in a month.”  
They began to walk to the school and smiled as they walked up the steps threw the glass doors and into the hall going to their classes.


	13. School?

When they entered their class rooms everyone was thinking they got new students and then the teachers thought the exact same thing as the students did. The teachers and students were memorized by their beauty, although could you blame them they were demons and that meant they were naturally far more beautiful than mortals. The teacher smiled “So would you guys like to introduce yourselfs? Or questions from the classmates first?” Haruki and Mizuki smiled and looked at the class and in unison said “Questions.”  
The red head bully and her two friends raised their hands, Haruki smiled and looked at Mizuki and nodded. She then glared emotionlessly at them as did he she pointed to them “Red hair what is your question?”  
She smiled “My name is … never mind, are you a both models?”  
Haruki looked at her with a icy stare “I suppose we are too you students, because we can tell your staring at us.”  
She then pointed to the blonde she sat up “Are you both single?” Haruki narrowed his eyes and shows the class their rings and then kisses Mizuki for a few seconds and then looks at the crowd “Its that your answer?”  
The sandy haired girl spoke up “Please what are your names?”  
She walked in front of her and stared coldly at her “You met us this morning and we were wearing all black and you guys made fun. . . the reason we did that was so that we would be left alone but that didn’t work out well.”  
The teacher looked at them “So why do you have white hair?”  
She smiles and looks at her “I was merely born with it, may we sign up for clubs?”  
The teacher smiles and gives them a list on a paper “Here these are clubs in and out of school and possibly even jobs.”  
Mizuki smiles and show Haruki a sword/ weapons art form club outside of school that does real performances and a fan dance club too both outside of school. The teacher took back their slips “Lets begin and class they have signed up for swords/weapons art form club and Mizuki for ancient fan dancing.”  
They soon heard the bell ring and it was time to go home and the three bullies now became their fans and wanted to be like them “Mizuki will you be our friend?” Mizuki turned around and wore a fake smile she then back handed the girls “Don’t you dare ask me that ever again! I would never lower myself so much that I would become your friend.” Shikon and Kimi walk up beside her Shikon smiles “Damn Mizuki your scary!”  
Haruki smiles and turns her around her eye were glowing red to stop it he kissed her gently, but she wasn’t satisfied with just that they soon kiss passionately. The three mortals just stared in awe ‘Why could they get boyfriends like that?’  
They all walked to their house after a stressful day of school they did their homework at school, but still had math to do and science and was angry. The walked up the stairs of the shrine Kimi sighed “Why do mortals have this much work they barely live long at all and then they used half their life to do homework . . . what a waste of time.”  
They all didn’t even go see Maiko they go into their own house and spend the evening in their living room, doing homework. They were all in their own pairs trying to do and figure out their homework, Mizuki went to go cook dinner for them. They were all having a little romance while this was going on after all in the mortal world they were newlyweds and in demon world they were newly mated, and only shared one night together.  
Haruki walked up behind Mizuki and pulled down her shirt a bit to reveal her bite and kisses it and licked it, shivers ran down her spine . . .”Haruki?” He then began to smell her next she was in heat along with the other females and she smelled so good to him. She then couldn’t take it anymore and faced to kiss him, she was pushed against the counter as he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He smiled looking down at her “Lets retire to our room shall we?”   
Before they left they saw Shikon had their homework scattered and was kissing Kimi, she then got up “Shikon If you want me you have to catch me. He then jumped in front of her and grabbed her hips throwing her over his shoulder, she was whispering In his ear as she nibbled it as well.  
Hoshi was carried bridal style by Ichiro and taken to their room. Now with each mated couple was in their own room and having their own private time.  
XX Hoshi and Ichiro XX  
Ichiro laid her down gently and his eye glowed red her scent while she was in heat was so good to him. He couldn’t wait he had to have her now! She was arching her back already ready her body knew what it was to do. He used his claws and cut her dress apart to reveal her beautiful soft skin, he smiled wickedly and then bit her where he bit her the first time and she then did the same to him holding each other in place while they unite their bodies.  
He climbed on top of her but did not want them to become one just yet he then lifted up the remaining cloth that was once a beautiful dress, he then licked ther belly and chest. She smiled and panted as he then massaged her shoulders and hips and chest as well. He smiled and whispered in her ear “Tonight I will do whatever you ask.”  
He positioned himself and entered her with a few thrusts and he picked up rapid speed and they soon climaxed and it then he spilled with in her and she smiled knowing they would stay in this positioned until he was sure she was with his pup. That’s why it was usually whenever they mated when their mate was in heat it was to conceive pups. It might not be a good time to have pups right now but it was just too hard to resist a mate when they were barely mated at all and in heat.  
XX Kimi and Shikon XX  
Shikon had laid Kimi on their bed, she was laying their while he ran his hands up and down her torso and legs and through her hair. Kimi liked this gentle nature of her mate, he then saw her get up and she smiled kissing him their bodies close. They kissed for a long time until he pined her to a wall and united with her and he whispered sweet thoughts and declarations of love in here ears as he thrusted in her and soon she came and he followed releasing his Youkai. She had a loving whimper escaped her lips and and he soon reclaim her lips as her as his lustful hostage.  
XX Mizuki and Haruki XX  
He glared down at her with a kind smiled “You know we must first take you in the Youkai way.” She turns away blushing a bright red she throw herself in his arms as he kisses her so passionately and urges her on her hands and knees she was blushing ‘I shouldn’t be embarrassed this is how young Inu Youkai pairs do it all the time.’ He entered her from behind and had his arms supporting himself from each side of her shoulders and she could feel his chest vibrating as he lowly growled soon they both had red eyes and came with other ones coming. She gasps as he releases himself several times that night with her and they were all males relaxing and they had their females close in their arms sleeping at eight o’ clock.  
XX The next day XX   
Maiko soon knocked on their door and looked at the grown and there was a hand written sigh ‘don’t disturb.’ Maiko read it and realized then blushed as she her a few sounds that she knew what was going on, they all woke up for school the next morning but realized it was a Saturday and laid in bed a while longer before getting up. They all wore what the worn yesterday but just in different pints or colors, they all took turns taking baths and getting cleaned up. They all walked into the living room where Maiko had made breakfast “So I came to get you all early this morning but I saw your sign and heard things so I left you guys to yourselves.”  
Shikon smile as Kimi blushed “Oh is Nana make you blush?” Kimi stuck out her tongue “Nope.”  
Hoshi looked at her “You sure you were blushing a deep red? “  
Kimi glared at her “Shut up!” blushes more  
Shikon poked Kimi’s cheeks “Those really are red you know.”  
Kimi sticks out her tongue he then lightly bits her tongue “I said I would put it to use,” he then took her into a deep kiss.   
Maiko smiles “Young love I used to have it too.”  
Ichiro and Hoshi were outside on the grounds do some demon whip and sword practice while Kimi was playing tricks with Shikon on Souta who was asleep on the sofa. She got some glue and glued pink sparkles and used gemstones on him too.  
Shikon smiled at Kimi “Nice masterpiece.” He then put wipe cream in his hand and used a feather from a pigeon to tickle his nose, and Splatt! Souta sat straight up and looked around, but Kimi and Shikon already hid in another room. Souta got up “Damn it! Again Really?!?”  
Kimi poked her head from outside of a door laughing “Come and get us Uncle Souta.”  
Souta got up but was glued to the floor, he tried but couldn’t get free “ Damn it I hate you brats!”  
She and Shikon ran past him outside yelling “Naw, you love us and you know it.”  
Maiko sat with Haruki and Mizuki “You know this is the very spot were your aunt and uncle met?”  
XX Down town XX  
Its later during the day when they went to sword art form class, to apply for teacher jobs were Mizuki, Ichiro, Shikon, Haruki while Kimi and Hoshi were more into the fan dance.  
Mizuki came with the others following her to a old grey haired man they were wearing their kimono’s from the feudal era, but no armor just their swords. The old man smiles “Hello my name is master Taro, why have you come?” Haruki stepped up with his ‘wife’ Mizuki “Hello we would like to try and be masters.”   
Taro looked closer at the two “Who old are you? Why do you have white hair miss? And women aren’t allowed.”  
Mizuki looked emotionless as did her husband “I am sixteen and my husband is eighteen, and I was born with white hair.” Haruki held her close “Is there any way she can be a teacher?”  
Taro looked at her “Why do you want to be a teacher here?”  
Shikon and Ichiro walked up Ichiro put his hand on her shoulder “It would be wise if you didn’t anger my little sister she is good at being relaxed, but not at hold back.” Taro went outside “Follow me you three boys and you girl.”  
Ichiro smiles as they all draw their swords “We are men we have wives all of these women are our wives.”  
Taro glared and smiled okay Mizuki “let’s see how you do against my nine sons who have trained since they were two no one as beat them all at once. IF you beat them all you can teach.”  
The nine surrounded her and she picked up her sword and blocked each of their attacks, she then charged and knocked one out she then charged one of them and did a backflip of his chest him hitting his head on a the ground and makes him surrender. She glares at the others and trips a few then does flips and spins and twists and knows them all out and wins. She soon amazes the master taro She looks emotionless when she looks at him, he smiles and claps “Well my what a pretty girl you are and you also have skills with a sword.”  
Haruki puts his arm around her waist “I’m happy to have her as my wife, and so I take it were all haired and my sister in laws are to take lessons for free at your wife studio across the street?”  
Taro bows and nods “Of course, and we will see you at the Higurashi shrine that’s where we perform each year in three days. We do it to honor the young daughter who went missing thirteen years ago she was the reincarnation of a famous priestess who died at a young age of eighteen as well. Some say it’s to help the family keep up hope since the police gave up and counted her as dead.”  
Kimi smiles looking at the picture “She is our … family member like distant cousin we live at that shrine.”  
He smiles and looks surprised “Oh you do that’s fascinating.”   
XX feudal era at the palace XX  
Inuyasha pounds his fist on the table “Damn it where are they where are the pups?!?!”  
Rin was crying with Kagome they were mumbling and so upset knew what happened after they attacked that village.  
Sesshomaru had sent his scouts but they all came back dead with the dance of the dead so he had to eventually give up on doing that.  
Inuyasha, Tadashi and Sesshomaru all looked at the map … “We also need a plan.”


	14. father has returned, Why?

A man with a saddened look like his life was incomplete stepped out into the airport lobby, where a sigh with his last name on it and walked up to the man. The man stepped into the new high priced black car as the man who wore a name tag ‘Toru,’ with the sign drove off from the airport pick up lane. The man saw many people on the streets and then he looked back down at his cell phone “It looks like this place has grown a bit since I left the country for business.  
They soon saw a few people in kimonos walking to the south western part of Tokyo some in priest and priestess kimonos. He smiled and then Looked at Toru “Toru why are there so many priest and priestesses out today, I didn’t miss a major holiday did I?”  
Toru shakes his head “No sir, it’s because a young teenager was known as the reincarnation of a historical priestess and she just like her reincarnation went missing or died no one has seen the girl for thirteen years. People go to her family shrine to offer her family their prayers to have her soul at rest where ever it may be. I think the girl is dead . . . its such a shame she was a nice girl my daughter used to go to school with her, she said in middle school the girl was often ill had still kept her head high and was almost like a normal girl.”  
The passenger shook his head “That is truly a said story, but people die every day and age doesn’t matter it will happen sooner or later.” Toru looked at him “Sir you seem kind of cold saying that, don’t you have any children?”  
The man nodded “I do and I don’t after I divorced my wife I haven’t seen my children in ten years and they don’t really want to talk to me they stay with their mother and my father.”  
They get stuck in a traffic jam and then a few people in their late twenties hand out sighs to people stuck in the traffic Jam, Hojo knocks on the tinted window and hands the man a flyer “Please pay your respects to my friend.” Toru smiles “Hey Toru I understand you had quite the crush on that girl right?”  
Hojo smiles and waves “I did, but I wasn’t meant to be” . . . suddenly the passenger looked at him “Your name is Hojo right?”  
Hojo nods “It is. . .”  
The passenger looks at him “Is this some kind of joke?”  
Hojo shakes his head and leaves. Toru drives straight; the passenger looks at the paper once more “Toru take me to the Higurashi shrine . . .”  
Toru switches lanes and makes a right “Yes Mr. Higurashi.”  
Mr. Higurashi feels his heart tighten, Toru looks at him in his rearview mirror “Sir why are you going to the shrine?”  
He looked up and had anger, confusion and sadness in his eyes “Because I must learn what happened to my dear daughter . . . Kagome Higurashi.”  
XX Shrine XX  
Hoshi, Mizuki and Kimi were in their priestess outfits just like while many other priestesses. They were offering prayers and listening to stories and showing people around the shrine a bit. Souta was greeting people and talking about his sister and then others would laugh or smile at some of the things he said about her. Maiko showed photos of her daughter and other things she had of her daughter’s.  
She had a picture of her daughter with incenses and items the visitors brought her to put there as well as the other picture by Kagome’s, a picture of her gramps.  
Just then Mr. Higurashi looked at the tall stairs as her cursed to himself he always hated those stairs the felt like they went on forever. He started his walk as he looked back down at the flyer man how much Kagome had changed she looked so pretty last time he saw her she was he can’t even remember, who anyone even recognize him?  
He climbed up the last step to see a bunch of priests and priestesses, Mr. Higurashi smiled and ran toward a young priestess as she chased another priestess in into the main house.  
Kimi was running up the stair after Hoshi “I’m going to kill you!”  
Hoshi screamed “What did I do to you?”  
Kimi glares “You ripped my kimono!”  
Ichiro is in the chairs by the stairs with a newspaper while Shikon did the same, Mizuki and Haruki were sitting on the ground beside them they took off all their make-up and hats and their fur becomes visible again. They are able to be themselves in the house and others think they are just cosplaying. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Shikon sighed and got up to answer the door “Hello?”  
He opened the door to reveal an older man in a business suit “Hello may I come in?” Shikon huffs and before he can answer Mr. Higurashi pushed through the door and shouted “K-Kagome!!!” Kimi and Hoshi stopped their fighting on the stairs to look at him. Kimi looked at Shikon who looked slightly serious, she then stomped her foot on the stair and threw a small fit “Why the Hell do I always get mistaken as for Mom!!!” Shikon laughed and pointed at her “Ha Ha you spilled the beans, I’m glad I look like father . . .” She ran down the stairs and stared into Shikon’s face “Why can’t I look like father . . . Mizuki your lucky to look like your father.”  
Mr. Higurashi stared shocked “H-Her daughter? You’re my granddaughter?” Kimi glared her mother told her and Shikon that her father was never really in her or Souta’s lives, “I am and Shikon is her son, why do you ask?” He smiled “Where Kagome is, is she okay? Why is she missing?” Shikon looked at him “Why the hell do you care about her now? She doesn’t live in Tokyo or anywhere close to it, and she told us you were never really in her life.”  
Mizuki looked at him and yawned “Its so rude that you wouldn’t want to know your adopted grandchildren.” He stared at her and noticed her white hair “Adopted grandchildren?” Mizuki nodded “Yes a while ago Maiko adopted my mother, everyone else in this room is your adopted grandchildren. . .” He sighs and sits “I’m glad she is alive and well, but saddened that I had no idea of you or her marrying.” Shikon glared at him “That’s what happens when you disappear for about ten years you fucking bastard!” Kimi smiled “Looks like he told you off gramps, although Shikon I think you scaring the old man.”  
He glared at him “I love my children…”before he continued Shikon’s eyes glowed red and he slapped him and cut his cheek with his claws in doing so. Souta ran inside “I’ve sensed a demonic presence are you guys okay?” Kimi ran and gave her uncle a hug “Uncle Souta this Jerk is ruining our day, he is a real ass.” Souta glared “I’m glad I told everyone to leave, and Father I never dreamed of seeing you here after you abandoned us.” His father looked at Shikon as he began to have his demon blood take over, Kimi looked and her eyes widened with concern. She ran and embraced him “NO! Shikon clam down …” Shikon slowly calmed down smelling her tears “I’m fine now.” Mr. Higurashi glared at the demons behind him “I thought something was off about you children . . . your demons!”  
Souta smiled and put away his sutras as his father glared at Souta “Souta exorcise them you’re a priest, like I once was Kill these evil creatures!” Souta got up and stood away from his father “A lot has happened since you left for instance. . . these are your Kagome’s children while the rest are her adopted sisters children” Mr. Higurashi took out a sutra from Souta’s belt and stuck it on Kimi , it turned her human momentarily. Mr. Higurashi fell to his knees “Kagome?” She slapped him “NO! My name is Kimi! K.I.M.I … KIMI!” He sighed “Then where is Kagome and why would she have full demon children?”  
Souta told everyone to leave except his father, they need to have talk and explain about what’s happened and what’s going to happen. Kimi smiles and glares as her and the other demons go to their little house on the other side of the shrine. Souta then looked at his father and told him sit a moment while he went to find his mother and when he got to the door; Maiko came in with a vase of flowers and smiled looking at the red flowers “Souta that was nice of them to give us this.” Maiko looked up at Souta and her eyes widened as she dropped the vase and raised her hands to cover her mouth.  
Mr. Higurashi looked at her “Maiko what’s going on?!” Maiko just fell to the ground and before anyone knew it Hoshi ran and caught her grandmother her eyes filled with concern “Grandmother!?!” Maiko turned white and was frozen with shock, Kimi and Mizuki came over and were looking her body over. Mr. Higurashi was looking with shock as he ran forward but was stopped by Ichiro and Shikon while Haruki stopped Souta. Maiko then gasped for air and became lifeless in Kimi’s arms. Then Kimi, Hoshi and Mizuki all put their hands over her forehead , lungs and heart and started to chant. . .  
Listen to our plead  
Heard our love one’s need  
Her need   
our plead   
for her life  
Bring her back from the hands of death  
Bring her back her living breath   
As they said the chant everyone looked at Maiko waiting for what is supposed to happen next. All of a sudden they hear a cough and see Maiko covering her mouth, She then looks as Kimi and Hoshi hug her and cry “Grandmother we thought you were gone.”  
She smiled and hugged them back “I was and then you somehow called my spirit back and now I’m alive … thank you.”  
Kimi had tears in her eyes as she was now the last one hugging Maiko who was slightly annoyed “Kimi I said I’m fine now let me go.” Kimi cried and held her tighter until Shikon grabbed her and looked at his friends “Now lets go back to our house, so they can talk.” Kimi was reaching for her grandma and screaming “No no no, Shikon let me go at once!” He huffed and kept walking “Now how about we go and eat the rest of the food … I’ll let you have all the sweets,” her mood instantly changed and lightened.  
XX Higurashi’s XX  
Souta helped his mother into a chair and sat her down; and whispers in her ear to let her know what happened before she walked in, Mr. Higurashi looked at her “Maiko I’m sorry.” Maiko took in a deep breath and glared at him as she got up and picked up a newspaper and slapped him across the head, “How dare you want to harm my grandchildren! They are good! Do you see that now?!” Souta then gets in between them “Mother, Mr. Higurashi stops this.”  
Mr. Higurashi stops and looks at his son “Souta you always have called me father. . . .” He is interrupted by Maiko “ Akio that tends to happen a lot if you don’t keep in touch and add the divorce to that, our children never talked about you when they did I had to try and explain it wasn’t their fault you left, and now they hardly even remember you!” Maiko glares at him “Kagome is probably never coming back I never expect my grandchildren to return either, this is the first time I met three of them.”  
Akio sighs and looks at all of them “Where is Kagome, What’s happened?” Maiko sat down and sighed “Kagome is fine and she is a bit different then you remember but none the less you will never seen her again so why does it matter.” He got angry towered over Maiko and Souta who were sitting “What do you mean, where is she?” Souta just looked off “I’ll be blunt . . . She lives in the feudal era as a full demon and same with the rest of her family there, that includes her mates family and her adopted sister is her sister in law too.”  
He gasped “Who is she in the feudal era?” Souta looked at him “If we told you I’m sure you would try and destroy it or something and there’s now way I will allow that so you will not know.” Akio then looked at him “Then may I live here again so I can possibly get to see her if she comes here again?”  
Souta glares and knows it wasn’t up to him then looks at his mother, as she nods “Fine and you will sleep in your father’s old room.”  
XX The Shrine XX   
Akio looks out his window to see the shrine grounds while Shikon is in the sacred tree with Kimi, and Hoshi and Haruki are sparing with their mates Ichiro and Mizuki. He then looked with sadder eyes “ My grandchildren?”  
XX Feudal Era XX  
Hisao is sitting in a hot spring in a secret palace filled with miasma, Naraku’s evil voice echoes inside his son’s mine as Naraku repeats ‘Take Mizuki … Take Mizuki … Kill Sesshomaru… Kill Inuyasha … Kill everything…’ He then get out of the hot spring and walks into a room and sees a shattered mirror as he walks towards it his hears a crunch under his foot as he sees it’s a red and white fan. He then picks it up and falls to his knees with tears as his father’s voice is muted and he hears his mother’s ‘Don’t do it . . . you are a good person and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were my allies, you father is evil you must ignore him!’ Naraku then comes back as Hisao listens to both his mother’s pleading voice and his father’s sinister voice, he wipes his eyes to see he is crying blood “What is wrong with me?”


	15. Home again

It’s been a few weeks since Akio arrived at the shrine he still didn’t trust them at all, but he was a good actor and pretended that he accepted them as his grandchildren. His grandchildren knew this after all they were demons and to top that off with their dog demons, dog demons have a high sense of smell and so its easy for them to smell lies. School has also gotten better for them all too they have some friends other than each other but they still mostly hang around one another.  
Maiko made breakfast for everyone every day, she enjoyed that everyone enjoyed her food. All the teens didn’t think they would be in school long enough to need school uniforms, however they soon realized they were to wear them like the rest of all the students. The girls all had white undershirts with red neckties and red skirts and them a pink sweater on top of it, with dark red and brown shoes. The boys all had dark blue suits with black shoes and a white undershirt, with black tie.  
All of the household was sitting in the kitchen at the table and where Maiko had set the table and served them breakfast. They were having an American breakfast that morning they had pancakes, hash browns, coffee, eggs. Syrup and bacon. Kimi smiled as she smelled it “It smells sweet grandma is it good?” Maiko laughs she couldn’t help laughing at some of the strange things her grad children did “I don’t know? You might have a different opinion then me, so why don’t you try it?” Kimi looks at the food then crosses her arms “No! Not unless its goo…”, she is cut off by her fiancé shoving a scoop of it in her mouth “There.” She glares at him and spits it in his direction and Shikon jumps out of his seat “Ha you didn’t get me.” He then shoved it down her mouth again and covered her mouth and nose forcing her to swallow and her look softens “Its good … it’s really good.” Hoshi smiled as she looked at Ichiro who looks emotionless with a slight bit of anger he was sitting behind Shikon and Kimi missed her target but hit him instead.  
Mizuki was eating some fruit as well she looked over at Haruki who was eating very properly, she smiled as she did the same. Akio broke the silence “So who is the highest members in the royal family?” Mizuki looked up and then looked at Haruki “Mate why don’t you tell him?” Haruki nodded he knew she was trying to help him he would be the Lord of the clan and it would be him who does a lot of the political speaking. Akio looked at Haruki “I’m all ears,” Haruki looks at him with cold distant eyes “I’m the Lord to be as Mizuki is the Lady to be. Right now our father and mother are the are the Lord and Lady of the clan, our fathers parents are the former Lord and Lady. Kimi and Shikon’s grandmother was a mortal and so their father was originally born a half demon but then turned into a full demon when his father told him how to turn Kagome his mate and their children into full demons. Hoshi and Ichiro were the first born in the royal family, but they agreed to let us take over the clan due to a prophecy. It is an ancient prophecy that is already coming true and we all know what is sure to await us went we return home …. Or if we still have a home.”  
Akio and Maiko all look at the young demons who all look grim and sad, they have all been recently tormented by terrible night mares of Hisao and their parents. Kimi starts to tear up and as soon as two little tears fall and hit the table she gets up and runs outside, Shikon looks concerned and runs outside to calm her down her catches her and holds her. Akio and Maiko look out of the window, Souta who was very quiet at the table sighs “Please tell us what’s wrong and what do you mean Haruki.” Mizuki sighs and looks at Haruki sending him a thought ‘I want to speak,’ he then nods. She looks at them with a emotionless and fearless look “The prophecy is about us and speaks about a war, and the exicntion of our family, our race, and our empire. There is a bad demon named Hisao and his father was Naraku, Aunt Kagome destroyed him along with the Shikon jewel, but his son seeks revenge. How we got here is being nearly engulfed in flames and dying, but we fell down the well instead and lived. We have all been have terrible nightmares, of our parents and our home being destroyed and dying we so desperately want to return. It’s hard to be this far away ever since I could remember my mother held me and sang to me, my entire family would be in the garden. Shikon and Kimi would be chasing each other in the garden while, Ichiro, father and grandfather would talk and learn of business and clan matters, Grandmother, Mother, Hoshi and I would be tending to the gardens or walking around the garden while Haruki would be only a few feet away guarding me.”  
Akio can’t help but took look at Maiko with worried eyes, Maiko smiled and got up to hug her grandchildren “It’s okay, and don’t worry I’m sure your parents are just as worried. They don’t know that you’re here do they?” Hoshi shook her head “No, they don’t they probably think were dead. Since the last time anyone saw us was with Hisao attacking us.”  
Maiko smiled and broke the hug “Don’t worry they are great and powerful demons, as you told me and as I’ve seen they are the greatest demons in the feudal era. I remember watching them in war and they destroyed a huge demon army nearly single handed.”  
They smiled knowing she was right they wouldn’t ever die they would be smart and defend themselves until they got back to help end him for once and for all. Ichiro wipes off all the food from his face “Grandmother is right and we have a little while yet before we know it, it will be time to go back.”  
Not long after that they went to school.  
XX Home after school XX  
Mizuki and everyone else was no longer in their school uniform when they came home instead they wore their team uniforms. Mizuki looked at her uncle who was sweeping the grounds while her grandmother and grandfather were dusting and raking leave and blossoms from the sacred tree.  
Mizuki ran up to her grandmother with Hoshi and Kimi“ Grandmother we won our game, we won!”  
Maiko smiled and hugged them “I’m so glad, your mothers is going to be so happy they loved to play volleyball here. Boys did you win?” Shikon throws his arms around both of Ichrio and Haruki’s shoulders, Shikon speaks with as much attitude as ever “Hell ya we did! Those tiny mortals were no match even, the girls won with ease. I don’t think any of us really broke a sweat all we did was react to our instincts.”   
Hoshi smiled and looked at Ichiro as he moved his cousin’s arm to hug her, Mizuki went and hugged Haruki as Kimi jumped in Shikon’s arms. Ichiro smiled a slightly evil smile “I rather be fighting demons on the battle field, and spilling our enemies blood as they try and spill ours. We would win of course, but the last time we had any fun really was when we destroyed that dreadful village.”  
Haruki nodded and smiled slightly “Yes, we at first did it to protect Mizuki and then we just got rid of them all.”  
Kimi smiled and slightly laughing “Yeah, and I was dancing and laughing like a child.” Hoshi and Mizuki smile as the sang the song…  
Bodies here and there  
Blood is everywhere   
It paints the ground  
With its starlet beauty  
It sparkles in the moonlight  
Puddles of red from where they bled  
As Kimi does her dance for the dead  
The ones fought  
The ones who begged  
What they call “Honor caused them to be dead  
They’re Dead...they’re Dead… they’re Dead…they’re Dead…they’re dead…Dead!  
The children lie here out of their beds  
What their stupid parents had taught them  
Caused them to be dead   
Look over here it’s a man’s head!   
Men fought!  
Women ran!  
Children screamed and cried!  
While the elderly and some children ran and hide   
The children held fear within their eyes  
One by one the cries stopped as each body fell with a plop…  
Souta and Maiko just sighed they knew why they hated mortals so much and no matter how many years passed that would never change. Akio fell to his knees thinking of what they had done and now they laugh and act like that was the most fun they ever had, he looked up with tears in his eyes “Why could, how … how can you kill a whole village? Even the children from what you say.” Mizuki looked at him “Like it or not it is done, where we came from they threw rock at me when I had a spell on me to make me look mortal because I was traveling with Haruki. They hurt me and called me names and threw things at me, and if their children were to live they most likely would have been killed by bandits, demons or hunger. Besides all of our demon family members raised us to hate and detest mortals, the only mortals we don’t feel that way for is you three, even Aunt Kagome finally stopped protesting she likes mortals still but doesn’t talk about it anymore so we just assume that she feels like the rest of the family members feel.”  
Maiko and Souta nod and look at Akio, Maiko looks grim at him “I know, it’s hard but you’ll understand some day.”  
XX a few weeks later XX  
Akio knew nearly everything now he asked many questions just sometime out of nowhere or if his grandchildren were talking about home or something dealing with the feudal era.  
Also Mizuki found out some unexpected news, she found out she is going to have Haruki’s child in four months. Kimi and Hoshi been trying to comfort her she wants to have her child born in the palace and not here in a mortal world, with none of her demon family who she grew up with. They were always with her helping her guiding her and loving and caring for her and yet they are not here for this momentous even in her and Haruki’s life.  
She is barely showing, just enough to where it shows from her shirt. But demon pregnancies happen a lot quicker than normal mortal pregnancies.  
Haruki is lying on the couch while Mizuki is laying right beside him, as he kisses her forehead and reads her a book. She slowly falls asleep as he smiles and does the same, Kimi and Shikon walk in laughing. Kimi looks surprised and covers her mouth and does the same for Shikon, the sends him a thought ‘Shhh… now let’s walk pass them quietly.’ Hoshi walks out of her bedroom to get something to eat and smiles while whispering “Kimi having a little trouble there? Just remember our classes we took when we were at the palace, to walk with ease and walk lightly like a feather. Oh and the floor creaks so remember that lesson well.”  
Kimi watches Hoshi go sit at the table in the kitchen and then Ichiro walks quietly as well into the kitchen to join Hoshi. Kimi gulps her fear of waking them up down and lowly walks on the loud wooden floor that creaks and then sighs as she lets a small breath as she is focusing on walking quietly. She is halfway out of the room when Shikon tries it and gets a splitter in his foot, he almost lets out his pain and anger, but Kimi runs covers his mouth as she does the floor creaks loudly.  
Haruki and Mizuki wake to find the mess Kimi and Shikon created, Haruki then picked up Mizuki in his arms and walked to their bedroom “We will be in our room sleeping then you can walk freely and not have to trouble yourself around us.  
Hoshi smiles and looks at Kimi and Shikon as they walk into the kitchen, Hoshi smiles “I’m surprised at how nice my sister is even though we all know that she is probably worried and scared, Haruki and ourselves are the only thing she is used to here and who she know is not a threat for sure. As I’m sure you all realize that our so called grandfather does look at us with unkind and unloving eyes, his eyes are filled with fear and hate. I’m quite sure he thinks of us badly as well and doesn’t trust us for anything.” They all nod and go back to what they were doing earlier, as they all think and feel the same way about him.  
XX That Night XX  
Akio had gotten out of bed and walked into the well house and stared into the well trying to imagine what everyone has been talking about. Soon Souta woke up his mother and thought they should try to explain things to him further, they held a flash light and walked into the well house and found Akio there and began to talk. All of a sudden they felt a breeze and then a strong wind was blowing around in the well house.  
Kimi and Shikon ears popped up while they were asleep from three different screams, they ran and met Ichiro and Hoshi along with Mizuki and Haruki in the well house. They all stood there shocked, Souta, Akio, and Maiko had blue demonic energy wrapping around them and sucked them into the well, Mizuki reached jumped into the Well “Grandmother, Grandfather, Uncle Noooo!” Haruki and the rest were all shocked but jumped in right after her, they found their family members in the well. They were all engulfed into the light blue sparkling energy, Mizuki hugged her Grandmother, Shikon grabbed his grandfather’s hand “You’re not going anywhere old man.” Kimi hugged her Uncle “Souta please don’t go.” He smiled and hugged her “Okay.”  
In the well everyone looked around to see a priestess who smiled and looked at them, “Mortals and Demons listen to my words. Demons and mortals all of your fates are connected to this well just like Kagome’s and her adopted sister Rin’s.” She then looked at the demons “ You are their children are their new family who is born into this world.” She then looked at the mortals “And you mortals are their old family . . . their forgotten family who lived in the modern era.” She smiled as clapped her hand together and looked at them “I shall unite your fates …. The well shall never open again after this so keep this in mind.”  
They all stare at her and look around the peaceful and calm aura of the well is now a dark and deep red … the color of roses? . . . No the color of blood. The priestess eyes glow red and her hair flows in the wind as she says a chant to destroy the demonic light and never allow the well to work again no matter what.  
I know not how this well began  
Or how time bends within  
I know only how it ends  
Its fate was the Shikon jewel  
It was desired by many  
Now Is destroyed   
So its fate is the same  
It’s done its job  
It allowed the Shikon Jewel  
To travel threw two eras  
Along with Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha and others  
Now no one shall travel within it again   
The wells time has now to end  
They all looked surprised as they saw the aura around them slowly fade to black and the priestess turned into a spirit orb and was soon ice white. They demons and mortals looked around to notice a white light engulf the demons and soon their traditional demon clothing, markings, and Kimi and Shikon’s dog ears returned, and so had Hoshi, Haruki, Ichiro and Mizuki’s furs had returned as well as their swords on their waists.  
They soon all ended up on the ground of the well, with the spirit orb there with them and then Akio was surprised looking up to see the night sky. Everyone climbed out of the well; soon as Kimi was out she fell on the ground and was rolling around on the grass and making snow angels in the night time grass. Shikon smiled “Kimi there’s no snow . . . But I’m glad were home too,” He dropped on the grass and made angels with her. Hoshi was crying as Ichiro held her up from not falling, she smiled “Everyone were home . . . were back!”  
Soon they all saw the orb float to the sky and into the heavens as they heard her final words “I’m glad to see the Shikon jewels fate brought not total destruction, but helped create this family as well.” Kimi Soon jumped up and was spinning in a circle with her arms out like she was flying “Were back were back were HOME!”  
Mizuki smiled and Haruki was surprised when she ran into his arms and was crying “Haruki … We’re- we’re back.” He smiled and caressed her hair “Yes I know.” He hand a curt smile as the end of his lips turned up for only a few mere seconds and then her made some space between her and him and looked into her face with a emotionless look, showing a small bit of sadness in the depths of her golden eyes that shone from the moon light “We’re in danger here thou.”  
Ichiro nodded “Haruki, Shikon we must hurry to the Home...”  
Mizuki nodded and turned to look at everyone with her mates arm on her shoulder she looked emotionless and yet fierce, as they would be in serious danger at every second until they were safely home. Kimi and the others all waited for her orders she smiled slightly barely enough to even let anyone know, she spoke with a gentle monotone voice “We must move at once, we must hurry home!”  
They all bowed there heads knowing that she was right and they would follow, She then turned to the mortals that had come along “ We know you know none of this danger and so we intend to keep you safe and away from it, and to do that we need to disguise you as well. You must look like you’re from here just like us. We will journey quickly to a village and then home to ensure not only your safety as well as our own.” Haruki smiled as his mate turned around then nodded her grabbed her hand and turned to look at the rest “Let’s go …”  
Akio looked at them all “Where are we?”  
Souta smiled “That’s right father you haven’t been here before, it’s the feudal era!”  
He looked so surprised “The- the feudal era!?!”  
Haruki turned around with a slightly wicked smile “That’s right.”


	16. Let go

Akio looked shocked and began laughing “Surely you must he joking aren’t you?”  
Souta and Maiko began to walk they were in the middle of the line with Haruki and Mizuki leading the way, Hoshi and Ichiro on each side of them and Kimi and Shikon behind them. Mizuki turned around and gave a slightly evil smile that made him sick “Dear grandfather demons hardly joke specially the Inu Youkai clan members for we are the most feared and powerful clan in this world.”, his grandchildren knew he didn’t trust them so they were more unkind to him as well.  
Kimi smiled at him when her cousin turned around and began leading them again she laughed “Oh and Gramps you might want to stay in the middle, there are lots of demons who love to eat mortals in this world . . . especially at night the meaner demons are always more active at this time. So unless you don’t care if you on the menu then stand their all night and we will see you in a few months okay?”  
He snapped out of his shock and joined his ex-wife and son in the middle of the demons escorting them. Maiko smiled as her ex looked completely shocked and she looked at the back of Mizuki’s head “ Lady Mizuki?” Mizuki turned her head to see her only out of the corner of her eye “Yes grandmother?” Maiko looked around as they journeyed on a rough path “Do you think you that we will be at the palace by morning?” Mizuki nodded as they hurried along to the village and as they did her and her cousins and siblings looked at the sky to see a hoard of demons coming in their direction at a rapid speed. Haruki looked and narrowed his eyes in a monotone voice spoke the one word on all the demons minds “Hisao.”  
Mizuki glared and as her and the other demons bared their fangs, She quickly glanced at the three mortals “Shikon, Ichiro, Haruki take them to the village we will cover you back as you take them.” The male demons hurried and picked up a mortal as they ran with demonic speed to the village with the females hot on their trail killing demons that are swooping down to attack.   
XX Village XX  
An old lady in a hut felt a strange feeling she whispered to herself “Demons!?!” She grabbed her bow that was lying beside a bowl of stew she had sat down as her meal was interrupted; she slowly stood and threw her quiver on her back as she pulled back the bamboo screen that was her door. Her eyes widened as she saw six demons she recognized and she was shocked and had a slight smile. She thought to herself ‘I’m really glad they are not dead as some claimed.’  
The dog demons soon were right in front of her by running with their inhuman speed, Mizuki looked at Keade “Take them and give them mortal kimonos, and erect a barrier around they village.” Keade watch the demons set down the three mortals she looked shocked at the sudden demand, but none the less they knew better than to argue with a demon she nodded “Ye- yes . . . Lady Mizuki.” She looked at a young priestess with blue eyes and blonde hair “Child go get them some kimonos’ and dress them quickly!”  
The demons took a few calm steps before Keade erected the barrier and the young girl took the mortals inside “Come with me at once, you need to change.” Souta looked at them “But what about my nephews and nieces?” the young woman looked shocked “So you are Kagome’s brother?” He nodded and introduced her mother and father, the woman smiled “We must hurry and have you changed Keade must have had a good reason to instruction me to do so.” She moved them into the quickly and sat them down “I believe they told me to do so, in order for you not to watch the battle I believe Kagome once told Keade that her family didn’t need to see anymore battles.” Maiko knew her daughter was talking about her, but now the Akio was there he probably shouldn’t watch either Souta however like to watch it. Souta smiled as soon as the girl had dressed his mother who was in a cream colored kimono with white crane with brown embroidery on it and a tan obi, and his father was in a green kimono top with dark green leaves embroider on it and brown kimono pants a green obi. Souta was given one of Miroku’s old blue monk kimonos.  
Their soon was a loud crash and Souta ran outside with his parents and Keade running after him he only ran about three feet outside of the hut to watch the battle. Maiko was watching and putting her hands over her mouth as she just stared with a worried emotion ‘This is just like when my shrine was attacked many years ago.’ Akio just stared and jumped everything there was a loud sound or he was surprised. The young girl stayed inside the hut and watched from the window, she was afraid of battle she always liked peace and never battled for it reminded her of that dreadful day of her life …  
XX Battle XX  
Mizuki Jumped in midair and used her sword that had a pearl white blade with red ruby’s in the blade and a sliver handle, she cut a demon in midair as it was in her way. She then floated up more and was well above the fight by a few feet and put her hands together to say a small chant to make the flying demons lose their power to do so.   
Demons foes who fly in my sight  
Here my words and feel my might  
You shall fall …  
no more flight  
Will be in this fight   
Soon they all drop and as they do Kimi pulls out her bow and prepares an arrow she aims for a small group of demons and releases, her targets are purified right before her eyes. She then looks at her mate Shikon as a demon charges at him from the air as he falls, Kimi glares and unleashes her true form her eyes bleed red her single maroon stripes on each cheek become even more jagged and she transforms into a giant black dog. She then jumps in the air and rips him apart right then and there, Shikon smiles at her ‘Thank you’, He then fights three demons at once as he hears her return to normal and is back to back with him shooting targets here and there. He laughs cutting threw a few of his attackers “Don’t think I can handle myself now, mate?” She smiled “No, I do, but I couldn’t let you have all the fun… you so selfish.” He chuckled to himself “I am sometimes aren’t i?”  
On the other side of the battle Haruki is right beside Mizuki who is doing flips and using her fan dance while stead of using a small and beautiful fan she is using a blood stained sword. He moves quickly and gracefully as his father does when he fights, he makes each of his foes drop quickly using strategy and instincts. Haruki and Mizuki use their furs lifting up foes and flinging them around and into their attacks, Mizuki smiles slightly so only he could see and he does the same back as he sends her a message ‘ You are amazingly gifted in battle even though you have not seen a lot of battles as I.’ She cuts threw a few more of her foes ‘I suppose I need to catch up with you then, I rather enjoy battle … a trait from both our father and mother.’  
Hoshi and Ichiro are using their poison whips to slice their enemies in half, as well as Ichiro used the sliver swords he had when he was first in the village of Edo when he was only a young pup, while Hoshi used the two daggers she had when she was a young pup. She smiled as she flung her daggers full of Purification powers and her demon acid poison in both of them, into her targets. She runs to retrieve them and then Ichiro cut down the demons that tried to stop her or him, the also used their furs to fling their prey into their swords and daggers or their poison whips.  
Soon the last of their foes bodies hit the ground and they were so good at their battle that they didn’t have a single drop of blood on them, as the sheathed their swords.   
XX Village XX  
Keade smiled as she looked to see no demons were left an most of the villagers that had woken from the noises of battle were clapping they knew who they were, and that they protected them and their village.  
Souta smiled and looked to see his mother this time was not in utter shock she knew this was part of this era and nothing she could do about, so there was no need to feel upset like she had last time. Akio simply was pointing at them “Y-You are …”  
Kimi smiled and hugged her grandfather “Gramps we know its shocking to you, but we just did that you save not only us, but you and everyone in this village.” He soon looked at the little children who ran up to Kimi and Hoshi and even Mizuki, he watched the children say things like “Thank you and completing them on their beauty.”  
Souta smiled looking at them “I thought you loathed humans…?”   
Ichiro sighed and nodded as the children left them and went back to their huts to sleep “We do believe me, but this village is connected to not only us but our parents as well so we put up with the mortals who live here. Its only to respect our parents’ wishes as they want this village to remain in peace, this is where Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha lived while Lady Rin lived here too, from the time she was eight to sixteen. Many years and so me and Hoshi we lived here a short time too, we just know it’s as our old home .. .” Hoshi nodded and pointed to a old hut were flowers and incents were lit with several other things “That over there is our old hut in which we lived it was the neighboring house to that one over there,” the other hut looked the same but one hut had all of Rin and Sesshomaru’s names along with their children’s on it and the other but with Kagome and Inuyasha’s and their children’s.  
Keade nodded “The villagers go there to pray for your family’s to keep their promise and for their wellbeing and for the care of the village as well. We owe your family a lot and wish for their well-being since all the villagers from the elderly to the children remember them as our friends and allies, as well as our kind rulers.”  
Mizuki looked at them “Now that you all are done conversing, we still need to be on our way.”  
They all nodded knowing she was right they all told Keade and some other villagers’ goodbye as they set off once again carrying the mortals, Haruki looked toward the west where his family’s palace rests “Within two hours of running they should be home.” It was about an hour until the palace was visible on the horizon it was soon dawn and it seemed they all began to run faster as the sight of their home gave them a encouragement they needed lifting up there hopes. Kimi was running “Guys were almost home!” Mizuki smiles and thinks to herself ‘Yes were almost home . . . and yet were all in danger until, Hisao is out of all our lives.


	17. A even more horrific enemy has been created

Mizuki woke up in her room lying in bed next to her mate, she couldn’t move for some reason though, She could only turn her head. She looked around and saw there was a fresh vase of pink lilies and then also she was happy to see she was back home. .. or was this a dream or a trap? She tried with all her might to move and was unable to move she sighed and looked at her mate who lies in a peaceful sleep beside her . . . “Haruki?” He instantly got up “Yes,” He smiled and kissed her forehead “I’m glad you’re awake you have been asleep for a day now.” She looked surprised at him “What is wrong with me? Are we really in the palace? Are Mother and father here? Or Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome? Are the Mortals okay?”  
He slightly chuckled in a calm and strong voice “Yes, to all but one of your questions. Kagome and Inuyasha are not here they have been in a nearby village destroying some pests. I must say for not being able to move you sure are energized.” She nodded and looked at him “I’m glad you’re okay, will you get mother and father for me?” He smiled and nodded “I will go get them,” only a few minutes passed as she lied there waiting for her mate to return and bring their parents, but it felt like hours. Soon her parents arrived, Her mother had tears in her eyes, running towards her daughter “Mizuki! I’m so glad you are awake I was so worried.”  
Mizuki just smiled to herself as she was embraced by not only her mother’s but her father’s warm and loving hug as well, he didn’t do this often so he must have really been worried too. Rin looked at her daughter and smiled when she asked about her mortal grandmother, Uncle and grandfather “ They are all fine and in the empty part of the palace where they will not be frightened or introduced to us, we thought it would be best if Kagome and Inuyasha were here when we do that.” Sesshomaru nodded “Maiko told Rin that it would be hard for Akio to except all this so it would be best if Kagome were here.”  
Mizuki nodded “I feel that way too, So when will they return?” Sesshomaru looked at her with gentle eyes “In two days, and Doctor Cho said in a days time you should be able to move again… It seems Hisao scent a paralyzing illness upon you in his last moments.” Rin nodded “it seems like a last attempt to get on your nerves even after his death, Although he is Naraku’s child and only a mere half demon. He is truly weak.”  
Haruki eyes looked at his mother colder than usual it was like daggers burring into her skin, at those words. Soon Sesshomaru and Rin left the room along with Haruki they all knew she needed to rest alone. Haruki was in a lone Library reading a scroll about the half-demon, Naraku when his started to twitch, he accidently ripped a corner of the page. He looked at his hand and noticed it glowed purple and it began to melt the page, his eyes widened in shock ‘What in the hell is this?’ He then winced in pain on his hand it began to burn threw his own flesh, he smelled the purple in his ‘It- its . . . poison?’ He looked at it as it noticed it subsided a few minutes later, he sighed and thought he would go into the garden ‘Some fresh air may do me good . . . I might just be hallucinating.’   
A servant passed him in the garden carrying some gardening supplies and she stepped to close and brushed up against him, he turned around and slapped her upon her face “Yori, Watch where you walk.” She fell to the ground and places her hand on her bruise and looked upon him with worried and shocked eyes, he then glared down at her … his eyes red, his fangs long, his stripes jagged. He walked towards her and smiled his blood boiling and he hungered for something … but what. He soon blacked out and forgot everything, he woke up in a remote part of the palace in a bathroom few minutes later. He looked at his reflection in the water and saw blood upon his face, dirt and was frightened by the unfamiliar reflection. He soon grabbed a hold of the nearest shelf and knocked over a vase, his heart pounding loud and hard, his breath and mind racing until he soon lost all control of his body and some of his mind.  
He soon heard a sinister laugh “ Hahaha I’m your master and you shall obey.” Haruki tried to speak but was only able to think within his own mind … or what he thought was is own mind. A voice that sounded like his but wasn’t it spoke different words rather than what he wanted to say, “ Haruki this is no longer a body you will control it is a body I shall control . . . I never formally introduced myself. Haruki’s mind was shooked by the words leaving his mouth or who’s words where these why was his mouth and body not obeying him? The same voice that was not his spoke “I am Naraku, I left Hisao’s body the moment you killed my son … Hisao.” Haruki thought to himself “Naraku is Hisao’s father and was in his body?’  
Naraku had mastered Haruki’s voice and nodded “Yes, I entered and took over my son’s body just as I am doing to yours… I will finally have a mate. At first I was after Kikyo, and then was after Kagome and now I’m after Mizuki … I was even after your mother thou she was a child still at the time.”   
Suddenly the door flew open to see Inu No Taisho standing there “Haruki, Lady Mizuki is able to walk and is requesting you.” Haruki was panic stricken in his mind ‘Grandfather No, You will never touch her Naraku never …’ Naraku slightly smiled and sent a thought to Haruki ‘Its seems I will if she wishes me too… perhaps even if she doesn’t wish me too.’  
XX Mizuki’s room XX  
Haruki came in the room and slightly smiled “Mizuki.” Haruki was screaming in his mind ‘ Mizuki, Mizuki that’s not me! Its Hisao, No its Naraku! Run Mizuki Run!’ Naraku muted Haruki’s voice inside his mind and proceeded with talking to Mizuki, “Love . . . Mate why have you requested me?” Mizuki smiled and giggled, this instantly made Naraku’s mind angry ‘Is she laughing at me … how dare she.’ She looked kindly at him “It might seem silly, but I was wondering?” He slightly narrowed his gaze wondering ‘So she wasn’t laughing at me … them what?’  
Mizuki smiled at him and sent him a thought ‘I was wondering if you could kiss me… I heard of a story about a princess who seemed dead and her prince kissed her allowing her to move. I think her name was snow white or something along those lines I was wondering if her mate was like mine and had healing powers like you do.’ He felt a small wave of shock within himself ‘Yes …’ Haruki’s voice within Naraku’s new body that was once his own now was screaming like mad ‘No, mate No!’  
Mizuki looked saddened and spoke aloud “I’m sorry if I made you mad, I heard you screaming voice telling me no.” Haruki smiled to himself if he was loud enough his voice could be heard, Naraku silenced his voice once more this time with all his might. He say her cry tears and thought to himself, when he thought to himself Mizuki couldn’t read this thoughts since he was not the mate of her soul. He thought to himself ‘Kikyo nor did Kagome or Rin ever show me such emotion,’ he hurried to her bed and was over her body in seconds he held himself up with an arm on each side of her shoulders. She felt her heart beat so fast she swore he could hear it and it seems he had he slightly chuckled ‘I never felt this way before he thought to himself… no female had ever wish for this before… not from him.’ He then placed a hard kiss upon her lips and she felt her lips feel like they were being crushed she sent him a thought ‘My Lord it hurts, please be more gentle.’   
He stopped and looked down at her with a surprised look and his eyes softened “I’m sorry,” he then kissed her with a more gentle and loving kiss. Her heat beating louder and louder as the kiss gets longer and more passionate, she sends him a though as her body tingles ‘I am starting to get some feeling back. He smiled and whispered in her ear “What if we did more then would you have you movement back do you think?” She nodded “It seemed more you kissed me after a while I was getting my body back to normal, he smiled and began to kiss her more and more passionately.  
A few hours had passed by and Naraku woke to see his long dark brown hair was cascading on his no she wasn’t his but on Haruki’s mate. She was cuddled close to his chest and neither of them had any clothing on only their furs that wrapped around them like a blanket, Jaken knocked on their door. Haruki’s body got up and put a night kimono on to look descent, answer the door. Jaken smiled “My young Lord you and the young Lady have been in your room for quite some time do you wish for me to bring you food or anything else?”  
Naraku at first was angry that he disturbed him and then thought to himself what a good servant “Yes, some food would be wonderful.” Jaken smiled at Lady Mizuki “My lord you tired our poor princess so dreadfully I’ll send for lots of food.” Naraku chuckled to himself okay in the mean time I will be in the library for a few minutes.” Jaken bowed and Naraku got his new body dressed, and left for the library.  
XX library XX  
Kasumi and Inu No Taisho was in the library reading books of their own they picked out they loved to read in their spare time they read during the day and during the night. Haruki went to a far section that had a sign on it labeled ‘Spells and Chants.’ He browsed through the section spells for demons, half demons, mortals …. He took a closer look at the demon section. I will find a spell for silencing a demon’s voice, he looked poison spells, paralyzing spells, dulling the senses spells, changing the mind spells, purifying spells and ‘Ah finally the spells I’ve been looking for … Taking over ones mind.’ He ripped out the page and stuffed it underneath his armor. Inu No Taisho and Kasumi heard the rip and walked over to him, Kasumi glared at him “My grandson why destroy a book?”  
Naraku thought of a clever lie “I tore it out because I know that once a demon had gotten in here and took some books and learned about some spells and information that was hurtful to us, If this one got into anyone’s hands then we would be in even more trouble.”  
Kasumi nodded “I suppose that was the truth and it does seem like a wise decision to me.” Inu No Taisho nodded “Yes I suppose, Haruki has Mizuki gotten any better in her condition?” Naraku nodded “Yes she is fully able to move, now…” Kasumi smiles “Well that is good I’m glad to hear, and I’m glad to hear that you too have mated and became a fully mated pair in the modern era … I have got to say Kimi is quite the chatter box.”  
He nodded and left for the remote part of the palace that bathroom where he had been earlier, once he was there he noticed it had blood everywhere he looked at the mess and sighed “Why does old blood smell terrible when fresh blood smells so good?” He then sat in a clean spot and looked into the hot spring and saw Haruki’s reflection “Hello Haruki.”  
The reflection answered back with anger “I can’t believe you mated with my mate!”  
Naraku laughed a evil laugh and then looked with a evil grin “I didn’t your body still mated with her so thus she believes it was you who did it and you sort of did. I must thank you for this body if you hadn’t killed my old one then I would never be able to take yours and become mate to your mate and soon to be lord of your clan.”  
Haruki glared at him “I will regain control shortly I will save her and my clan and you will surely die!”  
Naraku laughed “Stop your making me laugh and I can’t bear the sight of you anymore nor the company of you still in your mind … your mind is now mine.”  
Haruki glared and his reflection began to shake with fury “The Hell it is!”  
Naraku smiles with a smile that makes one sick with its mere appearance “So you admit it?”  
Haruki’s eye burned into Naraku’s soul “Never and you will Never …”  
Naraku laughed and took out the slip of paper he ripped from the book in the palace library, he read it and smiled again. He then placed the paper along with a memory he recalled, he stuck his finger in his temple and brought out a ghostly light.  
Haruki glared at him and began yelling “What are you doing!”  
Naraku gave him a smug look “I will rid you from this body, oh and this is the first memory you have of Mizuki.” He placed it in the middle of the paper and then a drop of blood form Haruki’s body, and began folding it into a crescent moon and placed in on Haruki’s reflection.  
Haruki’s eyes widened “Naraku what the Hell …!”  
Naraku smiled and began to chant a spiritual spell that was intended for good and was now being abused for the use of evil. Every word he spoke that was intended for good and for a priestess now was used a terrible demon that had taken over Haruki’s body and each word had a miasma venom to it.  
Rid this pest from soul and mind  
Allow his body and soul to become mine  
Help me along with this enchanting crime  
Destroy what once was his mind  
And replace with that of mine own  
Farewell Haruki  
Your body is now mine   
Now we are forever bound   
Naraku looked at Haruki in the reflection and saw Haruki fading ever so slowly; he thought to himself “I will hasten your departure.” Then he splashed the reflection smiling to himself “Hm.”  
He walked quickly to Mizuki who he learned was in the hospital wing, when he went in there he saw her lying there asleep.


	18. untrustible and unforgiveable

Mizuki Lies there and feels so peaceful and she can hear birds singing and can smell the sweet scent of flowers along with the warmth of the sun upon her cheek. She wakes to find someone stroking her hand, she looks at her hand and then over at the person stroking it. She smiled it was none other than her mate who sat there staring at her. Naraku was proud of himself he had gotten a new and powerful body of a full-demon, along with a beautiful, strong and graceful mate and was now the heir to a powerful clan. He had smiled and kissed her hand, “Mizuki are you alright?” She smiled “I am thank you.”  
Mizuki smiled and was taken in by a long and sweet kiss, she then got up with his help. He helped her up and she walked at his side for a few steps them fell, He ran to catch her in his arms “Ah … you must be careful.”  
She nodded as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms and held close to his chest, she smiled as he walked outside of the hospital and then walked down the hall she smiled and closed her eyes “My Lord?” He smiled to himself “Heh, What is it?” She smiled hearing his calm and slow paced heartbeats “I’m- I’m having your child.” She soon fell asleep after that confession, he looked at her with a surprised look ‘My Child?’ He thought to himself ‘I’m going to be a father, even if it’s not my child … I’ll raise it as mine.’  
XX Kagome and Inuyasha X  
Inuyasha was at a nearby village with his mate Kagome, they had just executed some small demons that didn’t cause much trouble. Kagome smiled looking at Inuyasha as they ate dangos, rice balls and tea in a nearby shop. The shop had a wonderful like-ness to them and a sense of peace in the bustling little village, trying to make it threw yet another harvest.  
Kagome watched Inuyasha a Lord by his demon blood eat a dango as thou he is starving and drinks his tea as if he is trying to quench a unquenchable thirst. Kagome smiled at him “Inuyasha I guess those lessons all went out threw one ear and out the other as we left the palace?”  
Inuyasha smiled and nodded “Well yeah, I like being and acting how I’m used to or what I use to be used too.” Kagome smiled and laughed sitting back on the bench they sat on, looking up at the sky “I’m glad we get be out of the palace once in a while … like how things used to be.” He watches her looking so peaceful having her eyes closed and slight breeze through her hair, she sighs and continues “If only Sango and Miroku were sitting beside us and little Shippo too. I miss them, don’t you?”  
Inuyasha held her hand letting her know he rest easy and he knows how she feels “Yeah, I could see Miroku groping Sango and her smacking him right after. .. or Shippo being a brat and me smacking him on the head. Kagome don’t you ever wonder what it would have been like if we never lived at the palace, but instead at Edo with Keade and the others.”  
Kagome nods and looks at him and laughs “Yes, I remember saying Sit a lot back then too.” Suddenly their was a smack an the bench broke in too she smiled looking at him lying on the ground and groaning “I didn’t mean it, although Its funny… I mean I haven’t seen you like in years.” Inuyasha huffs and jumps to his feet and yells out of pain and anger “Then why don’t you take these fucking beads off?” Kagome smiles and laughs at his anger “Because those helped us bond and stand on common ground when we first were on our journey, and now we are a mated pair. It reminds me of the old days in hunting for Naraku and all those demons and people we met and became friends with.” He smiles listening to her recall the long lost events that he had seemed to have forgotten. He lightened the mood with a slight joke “ So are we old now?”   
She smiled looking at him and nodding “Well you are over two hundred years old and I am about thirty one years old and yet we look only eighteen at the most.” They soon left after their meal and were at the palace in the main lobby if a few hours.  
XX Mizuki’s room XX  
Mizuki was well enough thanks to Haruki being by her side and helping her relax and rest. She woke and then soon afterwards she heard that her Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome were home and relaxing from her journey in the family lobby.   
Mizuki looked at her mate as she woke to him and was relaxing in her room with him as he rubbed her belly and was talking and growling softly to bond with their child. She patted his head and slightly smiled “I was wondering so has Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha have returned.”  
He nuzzled her belly and let out a calm and light “Yes, they have… why?” Ever since Naraku figured out he was going to be a father, he had become more affectionate and a little kind. He helped her up he would treat her like a fragile object she now is, he helped her up. She looked up as he helped her up and then she looked at him and slightly smiled “I can walk on my own I only just found out and can you send for my parents to meet me in the family lobby and I will go get Maiko, Souta and Akio.”  
He looked at her and nodded “Sure, I will go and I feel the need to care for you more even if it is early.” Mizuki smiles and looks up at him Haruki “We’re fine …” she then kisses his lips lightly.  
With that she walks off in the opposite direction he walks down the right hallway and she walks down the left hallway. The Left hallway was home to the guest rooms and more remote areas in the palace; she hadn’t been in that area of the palace since she was a young pup.  
XX Palace XX  
She soon walked up to the door sighed and knocked, a few seconds passed and Souta answered the door with a smile “Mizuki!” She smiled through her eyes and looked to see Maiko behind him “Will you three come with me?” Souta smiles and opens the door more “Where, well anywhere is better than here.”  
She looked puzzled and let a little sadness seep into her clam and quiet voice “Do you not like your room?” Akio walked up and pushed Souta aside so he was now in front “No, it’s fine, we mean in a palace we don’t know our way around.”  
Mizuki sighed and looked at Maiko “I see, well I have a surprise for the three of you. So if you would just come with me,” she turns and starts walking down the hallway. Souta is hot on her heels with Akio and Maiko following. Akio thinks to himself ‘I don’t trust her or any demon, but I’m not going to be left alone in a big demon palace either.’  
They soon arrived at two big doors, Souta smiled “Mizuki is it a gift?” Maiko looked sternly at her son “Souta …” Mizuki smiles inward wondering how the events of tonight will play out ‘For the worst or for the better?’ She then smiles a slight smile from her slight uneasiness “Of sorts,” she opens the two big doors to reveal a big room with four figures inside.  
Maiko and Souta look at them happiness and run up to a woman in a priestess kimono with black hair, dog ears and one purple stripe on each cheek. The woman they look at has a shocked and lifeless expression like she saw a ghost, she steps behind a man who is standing by a taller man in white with a girl in light blue smiling while her hand is in the crook of his arm.   
Mizuki smiles and bows two the four figures in the room and takes her leave returning to her room.  
Souta smiles and runs up to his sisters “Sisters!” Inuyasha looks at Kagome hearing her thoughts of her father flooding her mind, he glared straight at the old man and has a loud and angry voice “Why the hell is he here Souta?” Sesshomaru turned his attention to his younger and foul brother “Inuyasha.” Inuyasha bows his head to Sesshomaru “I’m sorry Sesshomaru, but Kagome is really uneasy and if makes me angry he is the reason why.”  
Maiko nods Sesshomaru looks at his sister “Lady Kagome, this man is your father is he not?” Kagome summed up her courage and stepped out from behind her mate, Inuyasha, and looked at Sesshomaru “Lord Sesshomaru.”  
Rin and Sesshomaru gave her all their attention as she continued “This man is a great many things, a logical man, an ex-husband, a man of wealth, man of freedom, a man of work … but he is in no means a father.”  
Inuyasha looked at his angry and yet calm mate “Kagome?” Rin just looked at her sister than the strange man, suddenly Kagome turned to leave “I’m going to the garden if this was the big surprise… it was more of an empty promise from thirteen years ago for a father.”  
Inuyasha smiles and turns to leave “Stop Kagome. I mean damn Kagome you can be scary when you want,” he points to Rin who is hiding behind her mate who looks a bit surprised “Look you made your sister hide.”  
Akio looks at Kagome and begins to walk towards her “K-Kagome?” Kagome turns a cold stare to him “Yes, what is it?” He hangs his head down looking at the demon his daughter, his little what she had become “Your right I’m sorry.” She looked surprised at him “Excuse me?” Akio cleared his throat “I’m sorry.”   
Kagome sighs feeling disgusted with hating him, suddenly Souta interrupts “Kagome, Kimi and the others lived with us in the modern era and while they did they acted like normal mortals and lived at the shrine with us and Akio. So please give him a chance at least pretend to be nice to him.” She sighs and looks at her mate, sister and brother in law “Fine.” They have a long talk explaining how they all met and became demons and why she chose to live here and soon they were all caught up with their lives, but one thing remained.   
Maiko looks at her daughters “How are we supposed to return home to the Higurashi Shrine?” Rin sighed and talked ideas over with Kagome and then looked at them “Well, our only idea is sending a scout to check it out every few days and checking to notice anything different . . .” Kagome looks at them “But, by the sounds of things it may take a while like it did to reopen for our pups.”  
Akio looks at his daughter he has a sad smile on his face “You sure have changed a lot and in your age you still remain young. I suppose that is what being a demon is all about though?”  
Rin smiles and nods it’s been hours since they all have discussed the topics of everything, but one which they made the mortals leave for that ‘War.’ Sesshomaru looked at Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha “We must be on our guard something is going on… I feel uneasy and alert.”   
Inuyasha nods in deep thought as he does in these new and tense events in their lives “Yes, it seems like our inner Youkai’s all know something we don’t and is trying to warn us somehow.”  
Rin’s eyes flicker red at the ideas of terrible things going through her mind “Yes, we must be on guard.” Just then General Tadashi came through the doors and kneeled “My lords and Ladies, I’m dearly sorry for intruding, but there has been a murder in the remote side of the palace. She was a servant girl … Yori I believe.” Rin and Kagome rushed up to see the body they brought with them the group examined the body along with Cho the doctor and tried to figure out what happened.  
XX Akio XX  
He was sitting in one of the many hot springs relaxing and remembering some old memories he forgot. He inhaled the smell as well as the calming warmth.  
Flash Back  
Kagome was on her father’s shoulders with him running around the shrine grounds as she laughs and screams with joy. Her hair was a short black bob, her cheeks were a soft pink and she smiled the brightest smile she could as her laughter was carried along up to the heavens. Her laughter even made the angels smile at the adorable scene. Kagome was smiling “I’m going to have a Baby Brother! I’m going to the best big sister ever! I love Santy Clause he gave be a baby brother! I will be a good sister I will, I will!” Her father sat her down to stand on her own feet and held out his hand “We need to get mommy to her checkup to make sure litter Souta or little Riku is doing okay.”  
Another Flash Back  
Maiko is bouncing a screaming five month old baby to try and calm him down, while Akio is trying to help by singing along a nursery rhyme she was singing. Although little Souta had gotten an ear ache and was by all mean upset about it and determined to make everyone else feel the same way. They try heating a up a bottle in the Kitchen to find out that was a failure as well, Next thing they notice is little Kagome in her night gown glaring at Souta while holding her teddy bears hand and dragging him on the floor, and rubbing her eyes “It’s so early! SOUTA GO TO SLEEP NOW!” Souta just stopped and stared the began screaming louder, Kagome dropped her bear and had her hands over her ears shouting “CAN WE SEND HIM BACK TO SANTY CLAUSE?!?”   
Last flash Back Years later …   
Souta is sitting at the dinner table and looks at Kagome and whispers “Why are mom and dad so quiet?” She shrugged and went back to eating they had been acting this way for about two weeks now just quiet and awkward, bother children’s attentions were faced to their father who cleared his throat. He sat down his chopsticks and looked at them seriously “I just got a new business proposal, I will get a promotion and will be rewarded for my loyalty if I go.” Kagome smiled and clapped her hands “That’s great news I’m so happy for you.” He nodded looking like he was mourning some kind of a loss “I will take the job… but to do so I have ..” Maiko sighs “It’s a thirteen year trip give or take around the world in countries here and there, and so you father is divorcing me and is moving tonight after dinner and will not return.” Souta and Kagome’s eyes were filled with tears and horror their father who they loved and trusted their entire lives is trading them in for a trip, a promotion and money?  
Kagome glared at him and called him all kinds of things no self-respected lady would say she got up and threw her bowls at him and broke them as they small in the wall right by his head. Souta just stared he knew she was a a daddy’s girl and this must have been one of the worst betrayals in anyone’s life let alone a person as sweet and kind as Kagome.


	19. Side story of the old slayers village

Side story about Miroku and Sango …  
Sango and Miroku lived in the village of Edo a few months after Inuyasha and Kagome left, leaving them with the responsibly of protecting the village as well as the nearby villages. Miroku and Sango missed their friends terribly as time went on they noticed they weren’t coming back not even to visit. Around this time they went to a village often known as Edo’s sister village. They were called for a very special exorcism apparently there were multiple demons living in this small village, so they naturally went and accepted it.   
Sango was looking sternly at Miroku who was glancing at the local girls and geishas, Miroku looked at them then at his wife. She glared daggers at him, he just had a charming smirk towards her “Don’t worry my dear Sango…”  
She continued to glare daggers toward him as they walked through the small village “What would I have to worry about my dear husband?” He stops her and smiles grabbing her hand and looking deep in her eyes “Nothing . . .” Her glance softened for a few minutes then her face turned shocked as her hand made contact with his face “I thought you said I had nothing to worry about …. What about your hands?”  
He smiled and kissed her and then parted and continued to walk “Well I meant you don’t have to worry about my womanizing habits any longer… for now on they will all be focused on you.” She sighs and looks with a emotionless gaze then rolls her eyes “Great…” He smiles and nods looking back at her “I will enjoy I hope you do too,” he then casts her a lecherous smile as she blushes and looks away.”  
She notices the village headman’s hut up ahead and then sees a young man in a black outfit and green and yellowish armor, run pass a few huts away. The headman and a few of his followers run after him with weapons, she immediately ran after them “Wait! Stop!”  
Miroku was taken off guard “Sango?!” He soon ran after her but she was running extremely fast, he soon saw her with a familiar face “Kohaku?” Sango was standing in front of Kohaku with the headmaster and few other villagers “Kohaku why are you here?”  
The Headmaster glared at him “This troublesome man is aiding the demons, he is our enemy too. We fired him and he took their side.” Sango and Miroku looked curiously at Kohaku who was obviously tired from earlier fighting with the villagers most likely. Kohaku was standing in front of a hut and a little girl came out about the age of seventeen who had a medium blue hair and golden eyes.  
Kohaku’s head turned to the young woman who looked to be pregnant; his eyes widened and then narrowed as her put his arm in front of her to protect her “Asagi, stay back!”  
Miroku and Sango were taken by this “Asagi from Hori Island?” Once they saw the young woman nod they saw a few other half demons run out behind her yelling her name, it was her two sisters Ai and Moegi with three young boys Dai, his twin Roku and Shion. All the women wore one kind of kimono a light pink with purple flowers and white snowflakes on it while their hairs were all in buns. The young boys all were wearing dark blue kimono tops with grey kimono bottoms and their hair down to mid back length.  
Miroku was baffled and dismissed the headman telling him that they were able to take care of it, he and the others all went into the hut. Sango smiled looking at her little brother who now was eighteen and looked just as old as her. They all sat down and had a nice chat trying to figure things out and make the problem dissolve.  
XX Conversation XX  
Kohaku smiled and sighed as Asagi rubbed his shoulders “I suppose I have to explain myself.”  
Sango glanced over at the two of them “ So what is going on?”  
Her brother smiled “Well first off why not tell me how you look so young and your older than me?” Sango smiled “Well Kohaku, it seems after we all destroyed Naraku me and Miroku had become immortal after defeating Naraku somehow his demonic energy was absorbed through our spiritual and demon slaying weapons and then into us, and it will also passed onto our bloodline…”  
Kohaku looks at his demon slaying weapon on his back “So I helped in his demise too … does that mean that I am immortal?” Sango smiles and nods “Yes, and also you mated to a half-demon right so like either way you’re immortal.”  
Asagi smiled started to fade and looked saddened “Kohaku …”  
Kohaku looks at Miroku with a saddened expression “I am here at this village, because my mate Asagi is due soon and we are looking for a safe place where we can all live in peace and a place where I can leave them to be safe while I’m working.”  
Miroku puts his hand on his chin and nods “Oh I see, yes it’s hard to find villages to accept half demons even if they mean no harm.”  
Sango looked at them and saw how concerned her little brother was and suddenly busted out a answer “You are welcomed to live in Edo, we will accept the half-demons and protect them.”  
Asagi smiled and began to have tears run down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hand “Really?”  
They nodded and Kohaku nodded “Thank you sister… brother.” Miroku smiled then sighed “Its my job as a monk, and as a husband to my darling and jealous wife.” Asagi’s eyes widened looking at Sango glaring at him “I’m Not Jealous!”  
Soon Asagi went over to her and smelled Sango, she was a half demon of a sea demon and had a good sense of smell. Sango eyes widened in confusing “Asagi why are you smelling me?” Asagi eyes widen and she hurries over to Kohaku and whispers something, Kohaku’s expression is the same.  
Kohaku nods looking at them “Asagi tells me you too are with a child is that true?” Miroku looks at his wife and she looks at him “I didn’t know I was.”  
Ai and Roku smiled holding their two month old child while Dai and Moegi have a one year old child that their hold hands with and is their child.  
The headman comes in the hut unannounced “Have you done something about them yet?”  
Sango nods getting up from her seat “Yes, we will take them to our village.”  
Miroku smiled and motions for the rest to get up too “Yes, these half demons are no harm we have known them since they were children and they will come peacefully.”  
Head man nods while thinking “Yes, I hope you village isn’t going to regret you decision.”  
XX few months later with Keade XX  
In Edo the half-demons have grown quite attached and accustomed to it, the village is busy for how small it is and with spring coming everyone is excited for the coldness of winter to be upon its end. There has been a lot of snow this year which is good for the soil lots of water and so it fertile and not dry. During these last few months Keade has found a small girl in the woods one afternoon and noticed she was wearing a priestess kimono and was with a monk. The monk told Keade that her parents were both a priestess and a monk, but were killed and she is lone survivor of their shrine and also her parents wish for her to be trained by the legendary Keade.  
Keade had taken in the young girl who hardly spoke and was named after a beautiful and gifted priestess … she looked at the young girl who was at the most eight “Little girl what is your name?”  
She looked up and smiled “Well my mommy and daddy told me I was named after a very beautiful priestess … my name is Kikyo.” Keade was stunned she looked closer at the girl who looked like a miniature Kikyo in a way. She had blue eyes and blonde hair which was really uncommon in Japan, Keade looked at her “Child why did you parents choose me?” She smiled sitting in Keade’s hut with her making stew “Well they said that they knew you and used to live here too, they used to be your apprentices too. Their names where Mai and Eiki they were good parents it’s hard to believe that a demon got them.”  
Keade nodded and gave her some stew “Aye I remember now, and yes I suppose it is. Your not afraid of demons are you?” She shook her head “No, some demons are nice and others aren’t.”   
Keade smiled “Aye right that is child… I mean Kikyo.”  
XX Year later XX  
Sango had had twin girls, Mio and Mei, and is now pregnant again with a boy , Toshi. Miroku and Kohaku noticed after the last year or so that many survivors of sorts came to live in Edo. Many Priests, Priestesses, Monks, demons, half demons and even ninjas. Miroku and Kohaku were at a meeting with Keade and Sango as they were the primary leaders of the big village now, as it grew so did the numbers of leaders.  
Miroku looked at all of them “Within this last season many have joined up with our small and peaceful village.”  
Keade nods thinking about the topic “Aye, It has grown immensely. Why do you bring this up Miroku?”  
Kohaku coughs and Miroku nods allowing his turn to speak “I and Miroku have been thinking of rebuilding the slayers village but renaming it Tamiko for many beauties. The idea of the village is to make this one back to its smaller and more preferable and manageable size.”  
Sango looks confused at Miroku and her little brother “How would you do all this?”  
Keade nods and thinks about it “It might be a good idea, aye, but how would you decide how to split the villages into two?”  
Miroku smiles and looks at them all “Well you see that is the easy part, We would take all the gifted ones to the new village kind of have a village of each kind.”  
Keade looks very confused “Please to explain like how so?”  
Kohaku smiles shaking his head “Miroku your being to complicated, Its simple all the normal mortals will stay here. All the demons, half demons, , Ninjas, monks, priests, priestesses, demon slayers and all of their families will be in our new village of Tamiko.”  
Sango claps and smiles at the genius plan “I love the idea of the village being re inhabited by anyone let alone me and Kohaku the last two survivors not including Kirara.” At the mention of her name the little two tail cat demon pounces on her head, she missed Sango from being with Kohaku for about four years.   
Keade nods and gets up “I think the idea is quite splendid, but I want to keep Kikyo she is after all like my own daughter in a way.”  
They all nod understanding Miroku smiles “It’s decided then we will take the men to build in in a month we will return for the women and children shortly after we are done, and you will raise Kikyo.”  
They all nod and leave, Sango smiles holding Kirara “Finally we will have some time to spent together again.”  
Kirara smiles and wags her two fluffy tails “Mew.”  
Miroku kisses Sango and gropes her, she raises her arm for him only to grab it “Come on, I won’t see you in so long.” Sango smiles and rolls her eyes “I suppose this one time you won’t get slapped.” Kirara smiled as Miroku petted her.  
Kohaku smiled kissing his wife goodbye and hugged their infant half demon child who had his hair and her yellow eyes she was a very beautiful baby girl named Mai.  
XX three years later in Tamiko XX  
The children are all running around playing games, in the village all demon and mortal children and mix children are all friends. They mostly produce everything they need to survive on their own, and since then Tamiko is full of peace. Also no one was going to dare attack the village only the slayers went off to exorcise demons some monks or priestess went but mostly everyone else stayed and protected the village.   
The women of the village often talked amongst themselves while tending to the fields, house work and doing chores. The men are off tending to fields, building, and guarding the village or off on missions to other villages helping them with taking care of demons like their two sister villages Edo and Edo’s sister village.  
The children ran around listening to Moegi talk about stories of Hori Island. At this time there are many demons and half demons, priestess, priests, monks, and ninjas. Sango has taken two girls under her wing teaching them demon slaying secrets and being like an adoptive mother to the two ninja girls. The same two girls who once were her students a long time ago when she was on the adventure with her friends to kill Naraku.  
XX Present day XX  
Miroku and Sango were talking to their three children they were all saddened about the tragic loss of their friends children. They went into the well and far as they know gone from this world, Toshi and his sister were looking for clues and smiled when he found out that Kikyo had come to deliver them good news. He loved seeing his fiancé Kikyo was a joy to him as always she was beautiful with her sapphire eyes and straw-colored hair.   
She smiled as he ran and wrapped her in his arms “Toshi!”  
He pushes her away with a kiss “Yes?”  
She smiled with a blush seeing how is parents and sisters saw them kiss “Well, mother… I mean Keade wanted me to tell you…”  
Toshi smiles rubbing her hand “Tell me what?”  
She took a big breath for the long message “She wanted me to tell you that the six demons that you were with a few months ago, well they aren’t dead or lost. The have returned with a young monk, a old monk and a old woman all in weird clothing, she told me to dress them in kimonos for them to be safe. The demons all went to the palace saying that a bad demon was after them, they had to fight off a hoard of demons on their own and I wonder if they made it home fine. I think they did but they have spies by the well and the well doesn’t seem to have the same spiritual feel to it either. I have heard rumors its broke, Its evil now or its turned into something else like a different portal, but I don’t know for sure. All I know is a saw a lost soul floating up to heaven that night.”  
They all look in surprise as she huffs to catch her breath, Miroku smiled “Well its good to know they are safe in due time I hope we can all meet once again.”  
Sango nods “Yes, I would love to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin , but winter is upon us so we should wait till spring.”  
Mio and Mei look at their adopted sisters over across the way they don’t really get along that well anymore and that’s how they like it a distant relationship. They all get back to work with Kirara and her two litters of kittens running around now each slayer has their own little Kirara.


	20. Ghost from a past

XX four years after Naraku died XX  
Koga and Ayame smile looking at their son Dai who had Red hair and blue eyes and is about four years old is running around with his baby brother in his arms, “Mommy, Daddy.” They all were having fun with Ginta and Hakkaku his father’s most trusted friends. They were all playing in a small valley were his mother and father played when they were younger and even where they met on the night of the lunar rainbow.  
The flowers bloomed with bright colors and sweet scents and soft grass and flowers under their feet, as the cloud gently soared across the sky and the birds chirping with butterflies by the hundreds in the valley. Dai held his brother in his arms and smiled as a blue butterfly landed on his brother’s nose causing him to sneeze “That’s good luck Takeo, you will have a good life.”  
Take just giggled along to his big brother while him and his family played in the meadow un aware of their every movement being watched by another. Hours later that night Ayame and Koga were asleep in peacefully in their bed while their children were asleep in a room with a small window. Dai held his brother tightly as they were all sprawled out on their bed.  
Suddenly a voice of a boy no older than five was outside of the cave as he whispered “Dai … Dai … Dai!” Dai’s eyelids became lighter and his bright blue eyes dulled, as he put his brother down. He walked outside of the cave a few of the pack members thought he just had to go pee or something and went back to sleep un aware of the reason behind his mysterious leaving.  
Dai walked out of the cave looking as if in a complete daze, he spoke in a dull voice “Yes.” The boy had dark purple hair and red eyes, his eyes the color of blood and his hair the color of miasma. He smiled looking at him “Will you be my new friend? I don’t have any friends, I hear you are a demon … and a voice I hear told me to find you and talk and become your friend.”  
All Dai does is nod “Yes.” The boy known as Hisao smiles “Alright go get your brother and be right back.” Dai returns and is holding his brother in a furry blanket as he is peacefully asleep “My friend might I have your name?”  
Hisao smiled and nods “Yes, I’m prince Hisao.”  
Dai smiles and nods his eyes glazed over with evil, Hisao smiled a sickly smile “Want to play?” Dai nodded “Yes.” Hisao looked at him “Alright let’s play assuming the throne.” Dai tilted his head “How?”  
Hisao smiled looking at Dai “Well, you will go and kill the Lord and Lady of the wolf demon tribe and if you do that then kill you brother you win.”  
Dai nodded as he was given a knife, Koga woke to the sound of crying ‘ Who’s child is crying? It-Its Takeo!’  
He got up and ran to his children’s room and noticed everyone else in the den was asleep and wouldn’t wake, he ran outside and saw a boy standing over his son Dai who held a bloody knife as he cut his baby brother in the arm with a slayers weapon.  
Koga’s eyes widened “Dai!” His son stood up with a curt smile and eyes dull and eyelid halfway down as they grew heavy with possession from Hisao. Hisao was invisible to Koga and just smiled seeing what was happening, then felt bad ‘Why am I taking joy in this I don’t understand.’  
Koga and Dai soon engaged in endless battle and then he snapped out of it when is father gave him a hard punch in the face “Father I’m so sorry… something possessed me!”   
His father nodded and smelt a shocking scent ‘Naraku?’  
Dai picked up Takeo holding him close “I’m sorry brother.”   
Suddenly a sword flew out of nowhere toward Takeo and then another toward his father, Dai’s eyes widened as he threw himself in front of the swords with his back to the attacker who was none other than Hisao.  
Koga was shocked and caught his son as he fell to his knees with Takeo safely in his arms untouched other than the cut Takeo gave him. Dai smiled looking down at his brother than at his father “I’m sorry… Are you and Takeo okay?” His father took Takeo and pulled the demon slaying swords out of his son’s body “Yes, we are fine.” Hisao soon left not having any more interest.  
Ayame soon ran out while all the others woke and poured out after Hisao left releasing the spell that confined them in a deep slumber. Ayame saw her son on the ground spitting up blood and rubbing her little brothers head “See.. Takeo I told you … you … would live and be lucky,” Dai had one last smile for his family.   
His mother held him in her lap as Koga and her began to cry as their fellow clan and pack member watched and lowered their heads with sadness and hopelessness. Dai smiled coughing up more blood “Mommy … daddy … Takeo … I Lo – Lov…Love you! Sorry..” His vision soon blurs after he is too weak to speak he smiles seeing his family’s faces and thinking to himself in his last moments ‘I did have a good morning, I wish I could of seen Takeo grow up and be his big brother forever.’  
Ayame and Koga looked hopelessly at their son who stopped breathing in mere seconds, Takeo soon busted into tears and would stop crying. Ginta and Hakkaku and all the rest of his clan watched as they buried Dai and paid their love and respects, Koga smiled putting flowers on Dai’s grave “I’m glad I got to have you as a son, you will be a membered in the clan for your honest and loving heart along with your bravery and being one of the most honored wolf princes of all time… we love you son… forever .”  
XX ten years later XX  
Takeo groaned having ten guards with him at all times tired him greatly, he grew up with stories of his older brother and knew his brother lived on with him. Some times he believed he could see his brother but knew it was impossible, but that was until that day ten years after Dai’s death. Takeo felt like he always had a friend with him and someone who watched over him always turns out it was his brother … or should he say his brother’s ghost.  
He would be scene talking to himself and others really did believe that he could see his brother. His brother was true to his word he would be his brother forever.  
XX present day XX  
He just sat there listening to people talk about his brother’s being a hero, and saving Takeo and about how he was a young and kind boy. Soon Takeo’s wife ran up to him and gave him a kiss holding his son who looked just like his brother Dai and for that was given his name as well. Young Dai smiled running to his daddy and then looked at a ghost “Hi Dai! How are you uncle Dai.”  
Koga and Ayame were heartbroken when they looked over at the small family, it hurt them whenever they thought of their poor son Dai. But they knew not only did they suffer but everyone, everyone felt like it was their fault and like should of done something the young four year old cub should have died. The clan to this day go and pray and honor his grave and praise the four year old child.


	21. Curious behavior

About two months have passed and each week there seems to be another murder or weird suicide each week, it’s usually a servant. Haruki has been very affectionate toward his mate Mizuki and never parts from her it seems she gets bigger and is getting closer to going into labor she is half way done already. Naraku is sitting with his mate when Inu No Taisho comes in “May I come in?”  
Haruki smiles and nods “Yes, of course.”  
He smiles looking at his mate “I’ll be back soon.”  
Mizuki slowly gets up and kisses his lips “Alright take your time.”  
Inu No Taisho walks with him in the garden “Haruki… I have notice along with others you have been acting strange.”  
Haruki smiles and tilts his head slightly “Oh yeah? Do tell.”  
Inu No Taisho glares into his eyes as they walk “Like that, you speak different and show much more emotion than you used too, your nails are often stained red and you are gone from your mates side only when someone is killed, also you seem to be thinking a lot and almost all the time, and you show your child and mate overwhelming attention like your trying to let everyone else understand that they are yours when no one is challenging you.”  
Haruki eyes slightly widened “I have no need to explain myself.”  
Inu no Taisho watches him walk away and glares and then goes into the Office shared by Sesshomaru and Rin “Sesshomaru, Rin I must have an audience with you at once.”  
Rin looks up from her book and Sesshomaru his paper work, she looks slightly concerned “Yes, what is it?”  
He sighs thinking if he is wrong he will have no honor left “It’s Haruki.”  
Sesshomaru looks at him with dagger eyes pinning him to the closed door “What do you mean, by ‘It’s Haruki!’?”  
Inu No Tashio sighs and explains his reasoning ‘Think about what the children said that he was fighting with Hisao. Then think about it the book Haruki was looking at was about spells, I have memorized every book and all its content that book was missing one page it was missing a spell that would make one take over another’s mind.”  
Rin gasped and though about it “No, Don’t tell me.”  
Sesshomaru looked very troubled “It seems Hisao took over my son’s body to get to my daughter and she is now having a child and he plans on raising it and taking my empire… I will destroy Hisao!”  
Inuyasha comes in he hear his brother he was eavesdropping actually “Yes! With the bodies I smell Naraku you know like his Miasma and Kagome told me he has a terrible aura around him like that of Naraku’s.”  
Rin looks at her feet “What are we to do?”  
Kagome smiles coming through the door “I know how to partially stop him, but I don’t know…”  
XX Kimi and Shikon XX  
Shikon looks at Kimi who is just pupped overnight and is all smiles and giggles this morning relishing in the thought of a little pup running around with her cousins soon. He sighs as notices after a while she is getting tired she might be a mother soon but she is still young and childish herself. He crouches down for her to climb on his back she quickly does so thinking he might change his mind, he smiles ‘She is a mother and yet still a child, I’ll practically be raising two pups.’   
She pulled his ears playfully and whispered in one of them and smiles as it twitches “Well then I better be your favorite pup.”  
He turns his head back so he can partially see her in his eyes “I- I didn’t mean it like that, but yes your my favorite is suppose.”  
She smiled throwing her arms around his neck, and lays her head on his hair and whispers as she lets out a yawn “Where are we going?”   
He smiles and huffs “We are going to the wolves while Hoshi and Ichiro are going to the village of Edo and the Village of Tamiko is left to us as well.”  
Kimi nods and soon begins to lightly snore, he just smiles “Keh, now I know what father felt like those years he traveled with mother, and carrying her everywhere… I’m just glad I don’t have his stupid as necklace.”  
They soon arrive in the wolf demon territory and are greet by a tall male wolf demon, he and two of his guards are with him they look stern at them. Takeo steps forward and looks at Kimi and Shikon “Who are you two, Leave this territory unless you want to be in some kind of accident…”  
Shikon gets in Takeo’s face “Is that a threat?!”  
Takeo glares and spat in his face “Not if it’s a promise!”  
Ginta smiles and tries to pull him back “Takeo!”  
Kimi wakes up and looks at them and sends a message to her mate ‘SHIKON! I need to get down… my tummy is icky!’   
His eyes widen as he lets her down it is clear to the other males that she is indeed pupped and now suffers from it with morning sickness.  
Kimi gets up and runs behind a tree and empties her belly then goes to a close stream and freshens up.  
Shikon explains how they are needed at the palace him Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga and Ayame. Takeo nods after thinking about it “Well I suppose we are in fact allies and know each other… so yeah I’ll help.”  
Shikon smiles and huffs “Good, I’m glad to tell my father and mother along with my uncle and Lord, my Aunt and Lady and my grandparents… Here that Kimi.”  
Kimi nods and smiles “Yes.”  
XX Hoshi and Ichiro XX  
Ichrio and Hoshi are half way there and it seems all the Inu Youkai princesses have become pregnant thanks to their and their mate’s animal ergs and mating season too. Hoshi is one of the more mature to be mother her and Mizuki act a lot like the same, Hoshi still has a human emotion half the time and half of the time she act demon. Hoshi smiles as Ichiro holds her hand while they walk into the outskirts of the small village.  
Ichiro stops in his tracks and she stops too “What is it?” He stops and smiles as he bends down and smells her stomach “I hear the pup whimpering and can smell its gender.”  
She smiled petting his head as he rubbed her belly and their child moved upon his gentle touch, she smiles more “What is it?”  
He smiled and lightly growled and nuzzled against his stomach “It’s going to be a beautiful girl.” She smiles and pets his hair and kisses his head “Can’t wait.”  
He hears someone and stands up quickly placing himself in front her “Show yourself!” At those words came out a from behind the forest line young woman with sandy hair and blue eyes in a priestess kimono “Please… I mean no harm.”  
She looks to see two demons and is shocked and falls to the ground in shock, they look so beautiful and elegant and happy even if they show no emotion. It was just a young girl whose age was unknown and was near the age of seventeen. She got up and looked at Hoshi whose belly was just beginning to show, as a little bump in her thin frame outlined by her kimono. Hoshi looked at the girl “What is your name?”  
The sandy blue eyed girl smiled “Oh-oh its Kikyo.” They are both taken back by and the mention of the priestess’s legendry name, they were curious by this Kikyo wasn’t exactly a common name. Soon an elderly woman came out of the forest on a white horse “Kikyo what is it child?”  
Kikyo turns back to see the woman she has known as her new mother, since her old one passed on many years ago “Mother I found some demons.” Keade smiles seeing the two similar demons “My my, Lord Ichiro and Lady Hoshi.”   
Kikyo looked at them with curious and wondering eyes “Lord…Lady?” Keade nodded and smiled “Why have you come to Edo?” Ichiro handed her a letter his father gave him, Keade read the letter and dropped it and was frightened “I will go and get the men and we will go to the palace.” Kikyo picked up the letter and gasped in reading it…  
Dear Keade,  
I have to ask you for some assistance from you I have been having weekly murders. We have strong information that the killer is my dear heir Haruki. He is acting strange and we fear the worst we fear that Haruki has had his mind taken over by Hisao who we now found out is Naraku’s heir. He has been seeking revenge and now believes he has gotten the better of us, but he hasn’t so to show that I need your forces.

Your, Lord Sesshomaru  
Then looked up to see Hoshi, Keade and Ichiro walk past her Keade turns seeing Kikyo looking lost “Kikyo let’s go.” Their troops all went past her smiling and itching for battle or whatever they thought was going to happen.  
XX Kimi and Shikon XX  
Shikon and Kimi where in the town square and were greeted with open and warming arms, because in the village all villagers were acquainted and friends with demons or half demons. The demons were whispering nice things which of course they knew the demons could hear them; Kimi smiled receiving a peck on her head and held her hand walking further into the village.  
Sango and Miroku came out to agree the new arrivals and Kohaku coming out with three small children and a woman who is his wife by his side. Kohaku’s two sons had golden eyes and brown hair while their daughter had blue hair and brown eyes. Kohaku looked at her and told her to leave along with the children as there was business to disgust; Mei and Mio each were wearing kimono’s with pink flowered kimonos’ although one was pink and the other light blue. Mio was with a tall demon with fox tailed demon with auburn hair in a long pony tail and Dark blue pants no shoes showing his fox feet, light blue kimono top with a tan fur vest, and green eyes. Mio had two small children a baby girl and a three year old boy both with black hair with red highlights and pointy ears and one child with brown eyes and the other with green eyes. Mei smiled looking at her three daughters and her ninja husband, who has blue eyes and brown hair the same as she and that of their three daughters.  
They all ran over to their parents and Sango and Miroku smiled seeing their family all together after a short debate and talk later they all were heading out of the village with their small troops of five ninjas’, monks’, priestesses’, priests’, demons’, half demons’ and all the slayers. None of them talked about the reason they were going to the village except for the cover up reason they all had just made up. Now with all of Sesshomaru’s allies he can protect his mate, pups, grand pups, brother, sister in law, nephew, niece, father, mother and his friends.   
XX Garden XX  
Akio and Maiko were talking about how they were going to get out of here and how they felt about his place. Akio sighed as they walked through the gardens it felt like everything was just a dream and not ever real, who knew there were really demons and spirits and all this stuff he himself never believed. He knows he was never meant to become a priest even though he had the powers he never had the mind for one and whispered to himself “I never believed in that I had real powers nor did I believe in these monster and things I would have to fight if I ever ran into them, if I knew they were real I most defiantly would of stayed in Tokyo.”  
Kagome came around the corner with a glare Maiko was stunned by her sweet and loving daughter’s heartless gaze that nearly melted her flesh even thou the look wasn’t even aimed at her, Kagome sighed with venom seeping off each word “Aw… So you’re a cruel father in more than one way you would abandon me once more?”  
Akio looked shocked and then assumed a proud stance “How did you hear?” Kagome gave him a harsher look with a mix of questioning look “Are serious? I’m a fucking Inu demon! I’m from one of the best demon clans with the best hearing.”  
Maiko looks at Kagome with a stern look “Kagome show you father some respect!” Kagome glares at her mother “Why are you taking his side he abandoned us …. And he is no father of mine Inu No Taisho who I met when my son wasn’t even born was and is more of a father than you have ever been! When I think of the times I was with you well let’s just say those days are dead to me and I hate those days those memories only offered me pain, and it seems they are causing me pain once more because by some terrible mistake you are here! And now you met my children… My Children and don’t even show them the slightest bit of kindness some grandfather not even to remotely love his child’s children. You were just a mistake in our family history! Face it you liked life without me, mom, and Souta and now your forced to be with us again! I personally will find a way to send you back I assure you of that, and when I do you will not only have lost one, but two daughters and six grandchildren and several unborn great- grandchildren! So stay out of my sight when you here I want to forget about you as much as I can!”  
Inuyasha watched the whole thing it seems Kagome forgot they were on a romantic walk together for before battle, so they wouldn’t go into battle all stressed and afraid, but prepared instead. Inuyasha grabbed her should and turned her around. He looked shocked at her at the smell of water and salt, when he looked down he saw her looking up with teary eyes “I’m glad I never got yelled at like that.”  
She smiled as he hugged her and kissed her lips and held her hand tugging slightly telling her it’s time to go somewhere else, where it didn’t really matter. He knew she just needed to not see her father as least as possible it was clear now she would never forgive him for the damaged he caused her family, in her eyes her grandfather was like her father growing up and now she has Inu No Taisho who had wanted a daughter and now has her and Rin and treats them like his own.  
XX Sesshomaru and Rin XX  
Rin smiled looking at her Lord who was reading intently and preparing for the upcoming battle that was more than likely to happen seeing how Naraku never liked to leave without one. He sighed and looked over at her adorable and graceful face staring at him in wonder “Rin I can’t concentrate with you looking at me like that.”  
She smiles and looks away blushing “Sorry, you just looked so handsome reading.” He smiled and grabbed ahold of her chin “I did?” She blushes harder as he uses a soft and alluring voice he knew drove her crazy she nodded and he kissed her lips. Soon the couple kiss grew into something they both been wanting to do they did it before every battle they never knew when something might go wrong and wanted to spend each day like their last and well having a full palace never got to do that but twice a week anymore. He sent her a message while he deepened their kiss dramatically introducing his tounge to her mouth and soon to hers ‘Shall we take this to our chamber?’ Soon as she gave a slight nod they were in their room on the bed and preparing setting aside their kimonos and pulling up the sheets for a splendid afternoon endeavor that would turn into an all-night one.


	22. searching for answers

All the forces Sesshomaru has required have now arrived and are ready at his signal, he knows he has to wait for the precise moment to strike after all they will only receive one chance and they still need to find a spell. Haruki has been increasingly uneasy about the fact that all of his father’s allies have arrived without any notice to him, he knows that they are mostly likely after him. He has been noticing that everyone all accept for his pregnant mate seem to be looking and treating him oddly, or differently in another word.  
For instance what happened last afternoon ….  
XX Last Afternoon XX  
Haruki was walking in the gardens and he saw many servants and even a few of his friends were whispering in mumbles and hushed tones, so he could not hear what they were talking about. Soon It became clear they were talking about him because a little while after a group or duo would finish their small and quiet conversation they would glance several glances his way.  
He soon looked out of the corner of his eye noticing no matter where he was their was at least ten of his father’s allies all with walkie talkies Rin and Kagome had brought from many years ago. He was never alone when he went to see his mate they said she was asleep when he insisted they tried to stop him, but it seems they were telling the truth when they claimed she was in bed.  
He looked around everywhere he went he knew he was being watched Naraku thought to himself ‘Have they finally caught on? If so what will they do? If they kill me Mizuki will be heart broken and most likely lose our child and Rin and Sesshomaru would have lost a son something they can not lose… I will make this into a great advantage….  
He was standing in Mizuki’s doorway and walked over smiling at her moving her bangs to kiss her forehead he then whispered “No one will take away my family.” And with that he stepped onto the balcony to think and strategize.   
XX Library XX  
Maiko had told Akio of what was going on how she was now in charge of finding a spell to reverse or separate two minds into two beings. Akio hasn’t eased up much, but it does seem he is enjoying being away from business meetings and everything about the business world. They walked into the library for the first time and were in awe there had to be at least ten thousand books, scrolls and spells.   
Akio looked at her with a slight smile and sighed “Shall I look at the scrolls on the left and you the scrolls on the right?” Maiko nodded and whispered to him what they were looking for and to find it and tear out the page and go with her to Sesshomaru’s office.  
Maiko went over to a small table with Akio and they each had spell scrolls and books sprawled about looking for answers and even had a few guards around the library disguised as servants in case if or when they find what they need if someone tries to stop them from getting in to their lord.  
Akio was looking everything was in alphabetical order ‘Separating minds, that’s the spell I need … so it starts with an S.’ He looked from shelf to shelf from book to book Advancing strength ,Aiding souls into bodies, Against guardians’ of the netherworld ,Bengals of constriction , Beckoning Souls, Cleaning souls, Consuming energies, Consuming another’s body making it yours, Complex ideals of battle, Death and a new body, Demon glossary, Demon venoms and cures of illnesses …..Raging inner Youkai’s, relinquishing ones mateship, Sapphire poison, Separating souls. Got it!’  
Maiko goes to him running with a spell in her hands as well ‘Undoing of dark spells!’ They meet and show each other the spells at the table they read their own spells and then traded and read each others.  
Maiko read his spell it was interesting her and him never really read spells or anything, they haven’t read spells since they trained to be priests and priestess while they were tens just starting out on their new lives as a married couple.  
Separation in mortals and demon…  
Two minds, two souls into two beings  
Allow one mind stay   
Make the other one go away  
Each has their own  
Each is alone   
He reads his ex-wife’s spell that she found and after he is done he notices her rereading his spell as if she is practicing for its use, ‘She looks so beautiful why did I let her go? Not only have I lost her … but I lost my entire family as well.’  
He looked again at the spell of undoing …  
A spell was cast it has brought dread  
Now I wish that spell had never been read  
But now I uncast the spell  
By casting a new one   
And saving some from this spell  
Please save the innocent   
Un cast the spell that has only brought forth uncertain hell.  
He looked up to see the guards motioning for them to leave through a secret passage, other gaurds were putting up the rest of the scrolls and books so everything looked perfect and like nothing was out of place.  
Maiko rushed and grabbed the two spells and was rushed, basically shoved into a gaping and shadowed filled hole in the wall. Soon the door was closed behind them and then there was a small lantern that the guards had prepared for them just in case of this very incident.   
XX lIbrary XX  
Haruki and Lady Mizuki had come into the library to look at some books and perhaps to listen to some audio books even, the ones her parents and other relatives had brought with them form the modern era from their last trip many years ago. Mizuki and Haruki didn’t suspect a thing out of the ordinary they just saw maids cleaning and some guards here and there. The young couple sat down on a pile of comfortable pillows that only the royal family was able to use.  
They soon smiled listening to the audio books and feeling their unborn pup kick at the word ‘Tokyo’ every time it was used. Mizuki smiled and placed her hand on her round belly and then noticed she had placed it on top of Haruki’s hand who was their first she simply smiled “You know what Haruki?”  
He looked up smiling slightly and had his caramel brown eyes fixing on her sunny gold eyes “What?” They guards were keeping a their distance from the young couple giving them plenty of room in order not to crowd them and make Naraku nervous.  
She smiled and kissed his lips and then laid her head on his shoulder as they were resting comfortably on the pile of lightly colored pillows “Ever since you entered my life I noticed I smile and laugh more… you make me happier in many ways for that I thank you.”  
That struck Naraku right in the heart he felt his heart race that was all he ever wanted in the beginning was this ‘Love, happiness, a wife, a woman, and children possibly.’ He now had it all and power too, but he can’t help but to wonder would he have loved it more if Mizuki would have been Kikyo “Heh, I love you too … My lady.” He then motioned for the guards to leave and they did as they were told, he then kissed her lips passionately and then her neck and mate mark and then they lay on the pillows and simply just cuddled to one another in pure bliss.   
XX In the walls XX  
Maiko and Akio were still in the walls Akio was leading the way with his lit lantern in hand while Maiko was watching out for any bugs or spiders she had to duck here and there for the webs that hung over head. She looked at all the dust it was so dusty and dark she had an itch on her nose that soon turned into a sneeze. Akio looked back at her in surprise and in fear ‘What if someone heard?’  
Maiko looked terrified and Akio held his hand to her mouth and nose then waited a few seconds before they began walking again it wasn’t long before they saw an opening at the end of the dark hall they were so happy and ran all the way their only to find it wasn’t an opening exactly it was a mirror. They noticed Souta in a Hot spring and were knocking on the glass as hard as they could to bad its sound proof, Souta had gotten up to get a towel to dry off with after fifteen minutes or so.  
As he went to admire himself in the mirror and flex his muscles he thought he had and making charming smiles he looked closer at the mirror to notice it was shaking a little bit, he wrapped the towel around himself and knocked on the mirror only to get a moment of silence and then as he walked back to the hot spring to a small bench to put on his kimono…  
There was a sudden crash his parents seemed to have thought they had no choice, but to ram right out of the mirror their was glass everywhere on the floor. Souta Shot up with his pants on one leg he was startled by the crash and slipped and fell. He quickly got his pants on and ran over to his parents who saw him naked, posing, flexing and making weird smiles to himself.  
He looked at them lying their on the ground for a few seconds “Mother! Father are you alright your not hurt are you?” They looked at one each other thinking surely they had to have been cut somewhere or even bruised but sure enough they weren’t. They smiled and looked at their son who was blushing causing them too to blush thinking what they had all saw “Souta we need to get to Lord Sesshomaru, Now!”


	23. Was it all a Dream?!

Only moments later Kimi ran back to the hospital wing and looked to see Haruki, Shikon and Ichiro sitting and playing go fish with cards they had as children, the cards has yellow gold fish on it. She stopped in front of them she ran from one side of the palace to the other side and looked at them with a tired face “There is a fire in the garden it’s a massive fire we need everyone we can please come and help!” They all rushed to their feet Shikon looked at his mate “Where is the rest of the pack someone set fire to other parts of the palace and they are dealing with that.”  
Haruki looked at the door and could tell it would be a while his mate would be in labor for hours he looked at her “Alright, I can’t do nothing … I’m going to have even more family to protect.” She nodded and ran with the boys at her heals to the garden sure enough there was a fire it had already engulf some of the farthest parts of the garden in the woods in smoke smelled terrible and was black. Haruki took the lead and was using the small spring that trailed threw there and knew his mate would be crushed if it was destroyed seeing as how that was where they met.  
He soon stood in the middle of the woods to see incents burning and not the woods he looked at them and then turned around “Kimi what’s going on here?” She looked at him with a sincere apology “NOW!” As she said those words each head Inu Youkai male and female were around him spread out evenly, as their pups were spread around in between them and their allies behind them. Rin looked at him and spoke with hatred in her voice “You are not my son! You are not Haruki! You are NARAKU!”  
He had a curt and very visible smile “I guess there is no since in hiding it any longer, yes I am in fact whom you clam.” Everyone looks shocked and then harden their looks from fear and anger he smiles again “Just what are you going to do this is still Haruki’s body and I have…” Just then She motioned for everyone with hints of spiritual power to start uttering the spells the males memorized one and the females the other.   
Keade, Miroku, Sango, Mei, Mio, Toshi, Akio, Shippo, Kirara , Au-un Souta and even Maiko were all prepared for battle and started in with the demons in uttering the spells along with some other mortals.  
Separation in mortals and demon…  
A spell was cast it has brought dread  
Two minds, two souls into two beings  
Now I wish that spell had never been read  
Allow one mind stay   
But now I uncast the spell  
Make the other one go away  
By casting a new one  
Each has their own  
And saving some from this spell  
Each is alone  
Please save the innocent  
Haruki stood there and was screaming from pain he soon began to speak through it here and there. Naraku yelled “ Damn you!”  
Haruki fell to the ground on his knees “Help me!”  
Koga glared at Naraku as Ayame yelled she knew Naraku was evil and cynical “Naraku you deserve Hell!”  
Naraku then looked up smiling and chuckled evilly “Alright I’ll give in!”  
Just then you see Haruki fall on the ground and pass out as you see a form beginning to mold into Naraku’s old body and slightly looked like Haruki, Just as soon as it formed it just as quickly stood up laughing. It had a while bath robe on and was marveling at its new and tremendous body and form “Thank you, This body is much better than my original. It just isn’t as comfortable as Haruki’s thou.”  
They glared just then and were so angry at him and his sarcastically thanking them, Souta stepped forward “Sorry, but we were actually hoping you would die instead.” He turns to him and to his parents who are running after him yelling at him, just then he smiled “Such a rude boy, you should of taught him better manners don’t worry I will teach you all!”  
Everyone looked over at Akio, Maiko and Souta who were afraid just then they were engulfed by not only deadly miasma, but lightning and his poisonous, insects. Kagome looks and rushes towards them but then Naraku points a finger at her daughter and son “If you don’t want to lose your children and grandchild then don’t move!” Inuyasha grabs her wrist and stops her, Naraku smiles their was no sight of them after his attack “Looks like there gone after all… but good news is you no longer have a father, and he no longer has you.”  
Keade glares at him and yells “Damn Ye Bastard!” He turns to face Keade and glares at her with a sickening smile “You are just that stupid child I met when you elder sister Kikyo cared and hid me taking pity on my first and paralyzed body of a meaningless bandit. Although I killed your sister once and then I killed her when she was resurrected, what will you do without her?”  
Sango, Kohaku and Miroku and even their demon cat Kirara glared with anger and hate filled eyes, Sango said “Damn you Naraku!” Kohaku glared and yelled to him “All you do is mess with people’s heads and lives so shut up!”  
Shippo pounced and bit his shoulder and wouldn’t let go Kirara and Ah un joined in, rather than having their mixes of poisons enter them… his instead entered them paralyzing them.  
Naraku smiled and nodded “I love it, especially when I watched you kill you clan members father and almost you sister.”  
Just then everyone attacked him throwing their best attacks, Demon slayers, ninjas and demons attacked him with poisons, weapons and every ounce of power they had while the demons kept attacking without stop using their true forms, claws, teeth ,poisons, and swords. In no time at all he turned into a cloud a vanished putting them all in illusions of the worst experiences of their lives over and over again. Haruki finally got up and was following him with intense speed; he had to kill him once and for all!  
XX Illusions XX  
Sesshomaru, Rin, Keade, Inuyasha, Kagome was his main victims he had more personal hatred for and grudges to them for many reasons more than he did with other members of their group.  
XX Sesshomaru XX  
Sesshomaru woke up in the darkness of the underworld engulfing him, he was paralyzed standing straight up in the darkness with Kohaku on his side and the guardian of the underworld dissolved into ash before his eyes. He flew and caught Rin he noticed he only had one hand and both she and Kohaku were their child selves they were the ages they were when they all traveled together.  
Sesshomaru had her in his hands and let his sword drop with bodies of corpses around him as her body grew colder and colder and was very limp, he looked at her ‘Rin your fine. Wake up.’ He then looked at her child body ‘Wait… Rin was an adult, she was a mother to my pups and my mate.” Suddenly his father’s spirit formed just feet in front of him “No, Sesshomaru what you saw was what would have been… that is if you hadn’t let her die.”  
Kohaku was now by Sesshomaru’s side and was angry and sad “Why had you let her die? She loved you did you not love her? You hated her so much you had to let her be killed?”  
His father’s spirit dissolved “Sesshomaru its all your doing….” Sesshomaru looked down at her and held her body close ‘Rin… I’m Sorry!’ He had begun to cry when he saw her move and her face was all emotionless and dead faded hair and pale ice cold skin and a weak voice, “I hate you! I hate You! You’re a demon and terrible demon! You let me die, you killed me you sealed my short and terrible fate by letting me be with you! Why not have abandoned me?! I wish I never laid eyes on you… If I did you would be dead and I wouldn’t be here dying with a disgusting demon lord!”  
His eyes filled with tears “R-Rin I’m so sorry! I love you and I’m so sorry….” With those words her body goes limp in his arms and turns to dust as Kohaku yells at him “You heartless bastard you killed her, whenever demons are with humans it only brings death!”  
XX Rin XX  
She woke to find herself inside of Naraku’s giant spider body with a giant face coming out of Inuyasha as he smiles a bloody grin at her “I’m really hungry for blood” he then licks his bloody claws “Kagome and Shippo were delicious, the monk, and Sango were very fulfilling…. I’m hungry to kill…. But I suppose a small child like you will have to do.”  
She looks down to see she really is her eight year old self, no shoes and an orange and yellow checkered kimono with a olive green kimono. She turned to run and saw her lord she smiled running towards him only to see Naraku stand behind him and shove a hand through his chest grabbing his heart and ripping it out and shoving five jewel shards in it and putting it back in his chest. She watches horrified as the wound heals and he smiles “Rin?” She stutters out an answer out of fear “Y-yes?”  
He smiles cracking his as he walks towards her “Don’t move trust me.” She nods as she tries to steady her small shaking form “Okay ..” He runs towards her and she thinks he is going to try and protect her from Inuyasha as Inuyasha runs toward her she stands stock still and before she knows it she feels faint and shocked at what she just saw, she saw Inuyasha standing there with an evil grin and not dead or harmed in the slightest and where was Sesshomaru? She touched her stomach and felt a huge hand and then fell to her knees as she felt the hand removed she felt a foot kick she hit the wall of Naraku’s flesh and slid down it leaving a trail of blood.  
She laid there on the ground her body going icy cold and limp “S-Sesshomaru?” He stood over her and shook his hand to get the blood off not to stain it, and then grabbed her throat holding her six feet off the ground “Don’t say my name …. With your disgusting mortal lips.” He smiled as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and her head began to shake “I’m going to kill you now …. So go join you village and fellow dead mortals in the netherworld!”   
She gasped hearing her neck snap and he then dropped her as Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken to appear from behind the corner and he ran to his master’s side in no time “Rin?” Sesshomaru whispered something to him and he nodded laughing, just then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Naraku who rose from the ground “Good job boys.” He put both arms around them and walked off, Rin who is dead and yet is still watching everything is yelling in her mind as Jaken ran up and was burning her the staff of two heads ‘Why Sesshomaru?! Why! I was your loyal servant and friend! Why!? ’ A single tear exited her eye but was quickly burned in the fire that engulfed her.  
XX Keade XX  
Keade stood there she was outside of the shrine that her sister and her lived near, she ran after her limping sister “Big sister, Big sister Kikyo!” She listened and looked at the villagers around her and noticed she was a child again why and what was going on? Why was her sister limping what is going on? looked to see her sister limping to behind the shrine she followed close behind stepping in something warm and looked down and screamed “Blood?! It’s big sisters!” She then looked up and realized that today actually this moment is when she pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree and died of blood lost.  
She stared ahead and shook her head ‘No this happened more than fifty years ago it happened about sixty or seventy years.’ She snapped out of the shock and ran to her sister “Kikyo! No Naraku did this!,” she ran and stood between Inuyasha and her sister “Kikyo you love him! He loves you! Naraku did this not him he is innocent!”   
Kikyo glared at her sister “You will take his side over mine, Keade we are blood! That half-breed has condemned me to die with this wound and you would chose him?!” Keade gasps with tears pouring down her face and looks scared and confused “No ...I just!” At that moment the village behind her big sister is burning and has a blood red smoke filling the sky, as Naraku is on top of the shrine building and jumps to land in front of Keade “Your sister is under my deception under my ideals and is not yours anymore if I couldn’t have her I made sure no one would not even her little sister.  
Just at that moment Kikyo released her arrow and Keade followed the path of the arrow to see it pin Inuyasha to the sacred tree. She screams for Inuyasha who was like a mean big brother to her “Inuyasha!” Naraku smiled and spun around smiling to Kikyo and then, tapped Keade’s small shoulders “Look you have another surprise… happy birthday Keade!”   
She turned to see her sister lying in a dark rose red pool of blood, she hugged her sister’s lifeless and bloody corpse “Sister! NO… Sister! ” Naraku looked back at the two sisters and smiled as Keade looked up the smoke over the village formed a sickly smile.  
XX Inuyasha XX  
“Inuyasha?”   
He got up to look around he swore he heard his name being called by who…? when he looked around all he saw was a palace with a mass of water in front of it, as he looked closer he saw the palace had collapsed and was burned, the ash soon became silt as the mid-night rain poured down on them. He went closer to see it what had happened, he saw a woman on a hill she was crying as she was sitting down holding something close to her chest.  
She looked like she had just became a woman she looked to be about fourteen and as he drew closer with each passing step he realized the woman couldn’t see him or hear him in the slightest bit. He looked at the woman and saw it was in fact whom he thought he looked shocked “mother?”  
The woman looked at her child and he looked at her, Inuyasha looked to see she was crying and wouldn’t stop she kept muttering “Inu No Taisho”, why and some other stuff that was too hard to hear.  
As he walked toward her he noticed that the setting had changed and he was now a little boy and was playing right outside of their hut on the outskirts of a village. He smiled seeing his past self and saw his mother inside crying silent sobs and just then Naraku appeared in her hut, and walked up to her “Izayoi here.” Naraku bent down and held out his hand to give her two presents and she looked up from her hands that she had over her eyes.  
She looked down at what he had in his hands a vial of poison and then one a dagger, he spoke in a kind and deceiving voice “Here I have come from the neither world it pains Inu No Taisho to how much pain your in and wants me to give you the choice.”  
Inuyasha glares at him and yells “Naraku what are you doing here?!” Naraku smiles and enjoys the fact he can’t be heard by his mother. She looks up at Naraku “Really?” He nodded reassuring her she then looked out the window to see Inuyasha playing with a little duck running after it and then having it chase him in their game of tag.  
She sighed and shook her head and then he glared “Izayoi you will lose control of yourself due to your shocked and stressed mind you’ll snap and will kill your son.” She grabbed the vial and popped out the stopper “Inuyasha I want you to live even if I can’t,” with that she drinks it all and falls to the ground then Naraku walks up to Inuyasha “Your mother never died of illness she died for a lie I made up.”  
Just then Naraku ran outside and killed little Inuyasha by spearing him with the dagger and adult Inuyasha grabbed his heart and fell to the ground as Naraku threw his childhood form beside the adult Inuyasha and smiled “Die together.”  
Little Inuyasha looked to see his mother and then Inuyasha “Are you my daddy?” adult Inuyasha cried and shook his head “No, I’m older you.” Little Inuyasha looked at his mother “Is mommy okay?” Inuyasha had tears down his face and nodded “She just fell into a deep sleep.” Little Inuyasha smiled and nodded “Okay, I’m going to take a quick nap I’m so …”Inuyasha felt his heart stop and he fell with a thud.  
XX Kagome XX  
Kagome looked to see she was once again in the modern era in a white room and on a bed. She tried to sit up, but instead couldn’t she looked down and saw she was strapped into a long bed with things like seat belts. She looked up to see a nurse looking like Kikyo “Oh miss Higurashi, please calm down… you had another episode.”  
She looked confused “Kikyo your alive? Where is Inuyasha and everyone?” She saw the nurse look down at her clip board and then up again “Ah… Miss Higurashi we had made real improvement , but now you have made a major setback.” Kagome looks confused as the nurse looks at her and shakes her head “You are at Tokyo hospital in the mental institution, and my name is jenny not Kikyo. You are here because you are slightly confused about how you were never in the feudal era and how there is no such things as demon my dear.”  
Kagome sees a picture on the ceiling and the nurse unties her letting her free and takes her hand “Let’s go into the lobby you can play checkers or paint if you want, does that sound nice?” She thought to herself sure anything to get out of a colorless room and get some answers; Jenny walks her into a lobby and sits her down at a checker table across from a young girl.  
The young girl smiles her hair is black and is cut to a slant and is fizzy “Hi Kagome!” Kagome smiles looking at the girl “Rin!” The young girl shook her head “No! I’m an American super star Selena Gomez.” Then Jenny comes over and smiles “Kagome, remember her name is Ami.” Kagome asks why Ami is there and she answers with a lazy smile “Because I saw my mommy run over daddy, Grammy and Sissy and over my baby sissy too.” Kagome’s eyes widen and she spots a little red head carrot top boy and get up and runs to hold him “SHIPPO!” The little boy squirms and screams she lets him down and he glares at her “Gross! Germs, disease! Coodies!”  
Jenny runs over to her and looks at the boy giving him hand sanitizer “His name is Yori and is afraid of germs.” She looks and sees a lady putting paint on her face and then smearing it on the white canvas in front of her and laughs uncontrollably. She then sees a man by her telling her “Honey no, use your fingers or a brush.” Jenny looks at Kagome and whispers “Remember that’s your friend Momo she was in a car accident that hurt her brain?” Jenny then points to the man next to her “And that is her husband from America Dave.”   
Kagome looks at the other doctor who came up to her “Hi, Miss Higurashi how are we today?” Kagome smiles and hugs him “Inuyasha!” He pushes her off “No, I’m Dr…” he point to this tall man by Ami and yells stop him as he saw the man break the window. Kagome looked at him ‘Sesshomaru?’ just then all of the people who were inside poured out of the window she was one of the first and ran across the street and over some tracks and falls “Ow!” She looks up and tries to move “I must of broke my legs, just then the doctors run toward her and before they can get to her, a train is at top speed with the conductor smiling and laughing “Kagome!” She uttered one last word “Naraku!”  
XX in the hospital wing XX  
Mizuki is breathing heavy and is scared her mind is everywhere if she had been focused on her mate she would of heard Haruki’s true thoughts and he would of told her about Naraku and Hisao and everything. Although see though child birth wouldn’t hurt very much a she during her labor decided that it hurt worst them being injured in battle although this pain would result in a great treasure.  
Cho smiled and looked between Mizuki’s legs “Okay the pup is ready to come out, My lady I need you to push.” Mizuki choked back the pain biting her lips with her fangs causing her lip to bleed a bit, she pushed and ignored the injury on her lip.  
Mizuki stopped to rest as Cho had kindly told her she need to do and a few minutes later she gave a final push and then she saw Cho smile and then a cry “It’s a girl.” Mizuki smiled and held out her arms she watched Cho quickly clean her in warm water and then wrap her in Mizuki’s fur so the pup would get use to her new mother, Mizuki’s own scent and also to keep her safe and warm. Mizuki and her new daughter went to sleep she had decided she wouldn’t name her until her mate arrived.  
XX In the hall XX  
Naraku was approaching the hospital wing when Haruki stood in front of him blocking his path “Where do you think you are going Naraku?” Naraku glared and then softened his look and smiled “Well to see my mate and new born pup of course.”  
Haruki rushed forward and grabbed his throat and brought him close to him smiling “The hell you are! You will never touch them.” Naraku smiles and removes Haruki’s hand as it began to melt the skin on his neck from its venomous grip as acidic poison was absorbed in Naraku’s new neck wound.  
Naraku did a flip and in doing so held onto Haruki flipping him on his back, Haruki gasped the air had all escaped his body soon as it hit the cold and hard marble. Naraku stood above him and aimed a death punch to his chest just them Naraku was stunned he smelt Mizuki and a new scent coming this way “Mizuki.”  
With that small distraction Haruki saw his chance and threw his poison whip around her body and pulling him towards him and with that he felt his claws piece his heart “Naraku you are no more…” Naraku smiled chocking down his blood “I will never die my spirit will simply find a new body.”  
Haruki smiled and shook his head “No you won’t I will absorb a small bit of your soul and the rest of it will be purified from being split into two. You will remain in my mind unable to do anything accept see what I see and that is all. You cannot control me in anyway or in any manner… understand?”  
Naraku nodded gulping down blood and chokes then goes limp and blood spills from his mouth. Haruki watches as the corpse dissolves and the blood does as well, he hurries to see Mizuki in the next hallway she smiled “Haruki.”  
Haruki smiles and ran to hug her as he did and held her in a warm and welcoming embrace they both growl as they hear a small whimper and whine. Mizuki pulls part of her fur away to reveal a small little baby with a light purple crescent moon and a single pair of maroon stripes and she had dark brown hair. He petted his daughters hair and kiss his wife “Fumiko, it means abundantly beautiful.” She smiles as her daughter grows softly “That’s perfect.”


	24. Sort of peace at last

XX a few days later XX  
Lot has happened in the last few days Mizuki has birthed an heir, Haruki and Mizuki have decided not to take over the throne yet, but instead rule side to side with their parents. Also Inuyasha, Kagome and her mortal family have discovered the bone eaters well has disappeared, when they went to lead their allies home they had hoped to find clues about how to get her family back and instead realized it was quite clear they never would get back to the modern era.  
Cho had done some research on Souta and his parents further discovering they in fact were immortal thanks to the priestess who was in the well with them and turned into a ball of light flying into the heavens. Souta and his family were instantly told they were to live at the palace full time or with the other immortals at Tamiko village. Souta and his family chose to live here although him and Maiko were happy his father was in denial.   
All of their allies had left and were done no longer would they need to worry about anything they were stronger now more than ever and had more friends ,family and allies.   
XX Five Hundred Years later in the modern era XX  
During these five hundred years all of the Inu Youkai’s along with their allies who were demons and immortals had formed a secret village at the Inu Youkai palace everyone so about four thousand residents lived in the palace and in large mansions around the palace. Rin and everyone with even a hint of spiritual power helped put up three barriers from modern day people behind these barriers demons and immortals didn’t hide their power, because the modern day people only saw them as ordinary people thanks to the barriers that disguised them to outsiders. They didn’t live two far from Tokyo and were often in the city itself shopping and doing normal daily actives some worked other didn’t some even went to school and college. At last they had a perfect haven to protect their families and generations to come and to live in peace with the modern world around them.   
Kimi and Shikon had one daughter and three boys, Their boys were always rough with their baby sister and yet so protective and competing for her attention as one of them would become her mate. One boy was had black hair with golden eyes while the other two had silver with brown eyes like their mothers from when she was mortals centuries ago. Their lovely daughter had white hair and blue eyes amazingly she must of got them from Kagome’s grandmother that was their only thought of how it was possible. Mating among siblings and cousins was a priority in the Inu Youkai clan now.  
Hoshi and Ichiro had only wanted two children and got their wish having a son who had white hair and golden eyes and a daughter with brownish black hair and brown eyes she looked much like her grandmother Rin when she was mortal and it was very unique and that too made her beautiful she was to mate with her brother.  
Mizuki and Haruki had four children and all of their children had white hair and golden sun colored eyes making them extremely attractive many thought it was too bad they were engaged to one another. Their first born son and first born daughter would take over to rule once it was their time to do so, but that would be in many centuries.  
Koga and Ayame were so happy when their son Takeo mated with in the tribe to a beautiful female with black fur skirt and vest, with striking green eyes and black hair her name was Hana and she was so beautiful and was like a rare flower to her mate Takeo. They had only one child a girl who had looked like just like her father and mother both having black hair and green eyes her name was Ai.  
During this time Souta had mated with Cho, Kagome’s parents had accepted what they were and Kagome had forgiven her father. Akio had remarried Maiko and they even had another child named Ami a young black haired girl who looked to been in her early teen years.   
Sango and Miroku and their children all had lived in peace and were neighbors to the Inu Youkai’s, Shippo and Asagi had been taking care of their growing family and owned a small shrine dedicated to their friends and family that have passed on like Keade.  
Kikyo and Toshi had married and had three children all girls, one had black hair and blue eyes the other blonde hair and brown eyes and the last blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother.  
Mei and her twin sister Mio are neighbors with one another and have five children each. Mio and Shippo’s children all of which boy both with black hair with red highlights and pointy ears and one child with brown eyes all their four daughter were the same being quadruplets everyone had red hair or black hair green eyes.   
Mei and her ninja husband who had brown hair and green eyes. They had three daughters and two sons, their daughters who had blue eyes and brown hair, her sons each had black hair and one had blue eyes and the other dark green.  
Jinenji had to take special measures to hide amongst them he was given a tattoo that made him look like a demon in a handsome human form. He had a dashing smile and was kind on top of that he had long black hair to his waist and sea blue eyes with tanned skin and a beautiful wife and daughter both with brown hair and grey eyes.  
XX Day in the modern era XX  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inu No Taisho, Haruki, Shikon, Ichiro and all of their mates. They were walking on a sideway in two lines, Sesshomaru and Rin leading at the front with Inuyasha and Kagome right by their side with Haruki and Mizuki behind their parents and Kimi and Shikon behind their parents with Mizuki and Haruki at the back between their siblings and cousins. They all knew what day it was time to relax and walk around Tokyo.   
Anytime they went to town they disguised their appearances to look like mortals, they all had black hair and brown eyes. All of the Inu Youkai couples were holding hands smiling and laughing they were spotted by a young couple on their walk. They then smelled the couples scent and looked at them they saw a young couple a man and woman with two little children in their arms asleep.   
The young couple thought that the group of disguised Inu Youkai royals looked like a bunch couples by how they smiled and laughed and enjoyed each other’s company and hearing some of the younger looking men and women where addressed as son or daughter sometimes. The head male and female passed by Sesshomaru and Rin smiling and whispered in their ears "You will have a big family and amazing lives with your friends and family." Sesshomaru and Rin stopped and turned around to get a better look at the weird strangers, but when they turned around they were gone like a gentle breeze they disappeared just as soon as they came.  
The Inu Youkai’s had made it home hours later, and Sesshomaru and Rin sat looking at their four children and nephew and niece along with Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin smiled “That was me and Sesshomaru when I was only seventeen years old and Hoshi and Ichiro you were only one year old at that time.”  
Everyone just smiled and thought about what that younger Rin, Sesshomaru, Ichiro and Hoshi would soon have happen in their lives … Love, lost; indeed they had a very eventful life to await them. It will be hard at times and they might almost lose faith or want to give up, but they will push on and gain so much more than anything they will ever lose.


End file.
